Eraserhead sans Eraser
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: (La suite spirituel de "Mic au Mute", mais pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) Aizawa perd la vue à cause d'un incident. Garder les yeux bandés quelques jours et ne pas pouvoir utiliser son propre Quirk? Quel horreur! Heureusement, Yamada sera là et tentera par tout les moyens de lui rendre la vie plus facile. Ce sera sans compter l'ombre menaçante d'une femme au large sourire.
1. 1

Chapitre 1 : Au bord de la piscine

C'était à présent l'été. Aizawa aurait penser pouvoir tout simplement dormir toute la journée longue, dans son appartement, bien relax, durant les vacances suivant cette difficile année. Des attaques de la Ligue des Villains. All Might qui perd ses pouvoirs définitivement. Sans oublier des excuses publiques…!

L'expérience la plus difficile de son existence…!

Il préférait encore combattre la ligue des vilains ou affronter une classe tumultueuse que d'avoir à affronter ces horribles journalistes, toujours prêt à creuser et imaginer les pires scénarios pour mieux vous mettre le blâme…

Malheureusement, ces vacances-ci, il n'était pas tout seul.

Eri était debout et elle secoua la couette du lit de son mentor.

-… Zawa? Zawa, le petit déj est fait…! s'écria-t-elle.

Aizawa crispa ses paupières, ayant presque oublié que même durant les vacances, il était « père » d'une gamine de 6 ans. Le directeur, voyant leur lien, avait proposé qu'il l'amène à son appartement. Plutôt que de la faire changer de milieu et la ramener en ville, il avait préféré rester à l'école, pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait l'atteindre et lui refaire du mal.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son sourire timide, nerveuse, sachant qu'il pouvait être de mauvaises humeurs quand on le réveillait. Mais étrangement, quand elle venait le voir, peu importe l'heure ou le lieu, Aizawa ne se fâchait jamais. Il avait une nature patience, certes, mais c'était bien plus que celle qu'il avait pour ses élèves. Cette gamine était un trésor qu'on avait maltraité, sans parent, sans personne pour la guider. Il se refusait de lui faire subir le moindre tort, pas s'il pouvait la protéger.

-Hum…? Tu m'as dit? demanda-t-il, se frottant les yeux, encore ensommeillé.

-J'ai… J'ai fait le petit déjeuner…! expliqua la gamine, l'adulte écarquilla les yeux.

-… Vraiment…? Tu n'avais pas besoin… À moins que tu avais très faim. Tu aurais pu me réveiller…! commenta l'adulte.

Il trouva deux toasts dans son assiette, couverte de confiture et décorées de 4 fraises chaque. Il nota que la queue était restée sur chacune d'entre elle et prit subtilement un économe dans un tiroir, jetant un regard sur le déjeuner à la place d'Eri. Elle avait opté pour des toasts au beurre d'arachide et une poignée de bleuet sur le dessus de chaque.

« Pas besoin de les équeuter, parfait… » songea-t-il, s'assoyant et prenant le jus d'orange qu'elle lui avait servi.

Quelques gouttes étaient visibles sur la table, mais il s'en fichait. Qu'Eri aille prit le temps de tout faire ça pour eux, il se sentait choyer. Personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il mangeait, sauf…Un gars qui parlait trop.

-Hum… C'est délicieux, Eri, commenta-t-il, affichant un faible sourire.

Le visage de la gamine s'éclaira d'un sourire et il pensa que c'était encore plus brillant que le soleil, avant qu'elle ne gagne son siège et qu'elle mange à son tour.

-La prochaine fois, je ferais des crêpes! commenta-t-elle, Aizawa coupant un plus gros morceau de fraise qu'il ne le souhaitait, surpris.

-Hum… On va attendre que je sache en faire… Ensuite, je te montrerais comment…! Mais tu connais la règle! On ne touche pas au four ou au micro-onde sans la supervision d'un adulte…! commenta-t-il, son ton devenant plus dur.

-D'accord…, commenta-t-elle, prenant un bleuet et le faisant glisser entre ses lèvres.

La gamine prenait un temps fou à manger, mais elle n'avait sûrement pas toujours aussi bien déjeuner que ces jours-ci, à U.A.. Aizawa se prépara un café et alluma son téléphone pour regarder les nouvelles, ses messages, ne laissant jamais Eri seule à table. Il voulait qu'elle sente une présence, mieux, qu'elle s'habitue à être entourée. Petit à petit. Il n'aimait pas la laisser à d'autres, seul Mirio avait cet honneur. Et le jeune homme avait le droit de profiter de ses vacances avec sa famille et ses amis.

Il vit un message du directeur comme quoi il invitait les professeurs à surveiller les élèves à la piscine.

« Quoi, déjà ouverte? » songea-t-il, grimaçant, regardant qui s'était offert.

Quasiment personne…! Normal…! Les profs aussi avaient droit à des vacances! Étrangement, Present Mic et Midnight étaient les seuls à s'être offerts pour l'instant.

Il devinait la raison cachée de la jeune femme (Hum! Je dois refaire mon bronzage! Si je peux être payer en plus! Hi hi!) mais pour le commentateur radio…!

Il n'avait pas changé, depuis 16 ans, il restait quasiment le même. Excepter ses priorités… Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa voix, même durant juste une semaine, il voyait l'école différemment. Il s'était attaché à ses élèves, leur donnant de plus en plus de son temps et de son énergie. Sans parler son amitié avec All Might et le père de Jiro, allant les voir de temps en temps chez eux. Juste Toshinori était invité à venir à l'appartement de Yamada, mais ça ne vexait pas Shota. Le moins. Du monde…

Ce qui vexait Shota, c'était que Yamada lui écrive très exactement 13 fois sur son cell pour lui demander.

« Would you come to the pool? It's hot outside! Let's get fresh! »

Bien sûr, Shota n'avait quasiment jamais chaud. Même habillé en noir au plein cœur de l'été. Dans un appartement avec la clim défectueuse. Et le café brûlant qui l'attendait, prêt à être bu et réchauffer encore plus son organisme…

-… Peut-être…, souffla-t-il, suant à l'idée de rester une autre journée à l'intérieur, à rester avec Eri qui écoutait la télé ou faisait des casse-têtes.

-Peut-être quoi? fit Eri, levant la tête.

-… Si on allait te magasiner un costume de bain? demanda soudain Shota, essayant de rester le plus calme et distant possible.

Mais il perçut du coin de l'œil les yeux brillants.

-Un costume… pour quoi?

-Pour aller à la piscine, à la plage… Il y a une piscine à U.A., on pourrait y faire un tour avant que les élèves ne se l'accaparent. J'ai chaud, tu as chaud?

Elle hésita mais hocha la tête, l'adulte se levant, refusant finalement de boire d'avantage de ce café, bien qu'il soit délicieux. Il était juste trop chaud!

Peu de magasin était ouvert à cette heure, mais ils trouvèrent un mignon costume de bain rose avec une petite jupe. Eri était timide de montrer ses jambes, en sortant de la salle d'essayage, le vendeur s'étonnant que la gamine aille tant de cicatrice. Mais Aizawa hocha la tête.

-Magnifique. Avec ton legging blanc, ça sera bien. Est-ce que tu aimes cet ensemble? demanda le pro héros, l'amenant pour qu'elle se voit dans une glace.

-… C'est léger… Mais je préférerais une autre couleur…

-Nous l'avons en rouge, violet, bleu et jaune…! commenta le vendeur, voulant se montrer affable.

-Essayons le jaune ou le violet. Tiens. Le jaune a un différent imprimé sur le dessus…! commenta Aizawa, sourcillant.

-On dirait Mirio! s'écria-t-elle, un sourire éclairant son visage.

En effet, le petit soleil avec un large sourire rappelait bien le jeune homme plein d'entrain.

-… Bien, essayons celui-là…, commenta Aizawa.

Et finalement, ce fut celui-ci qu'ils choisirent. Aizawa n'avait plus l'habitude de magasiner en ville, préférant faire ses commandes sur le web. Mais il faisait une exception pour la petite, regardant l'étiquette de lavage avant de le passer dans la laveuse. Il avait beau ne pas avoir l'habitude avec les enfants, il préférait être doublement plus vigilant et s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas malade par des vêtements portés par autrui.

Il était au final 10 heures quand ils arrivèrent à la piscine. Midnight était déjà là, avec un costume de bain noir montrant tout son dos et une partie de son ventre. Aizawa avait garder son pantalon mais portait son vieux costume de bain, au cas qu'il n'y aille pas de flotteur et qu'il doive porter Eri dans l'eau.

-Hum? Aizawa…! Qu'elle belle surprise! Et si ce n'est pas un rayon de soleil! s'écria la dame, s'assoyant sur sa chaise longue et baissant ses lunettes sur la petite, celle-ci se cachant derrière les jambes du loup solitaire, ce dernier ne pipant mot.

-… Yamada m'a invité à venir. Et la clim est défectueuse dans notre logement. La petite va juste se rafraichir, ne gâche pas ton bronzage à cause de nous…! commenta-t-il, la dame souriant.

-Bien sûr! Je comprends! Hizashi sait que tu es là? demanda-t-elle, clignant des yeux.

-Nope. Il n'y a toujours pas d'élèves? demanda-t-il, regardant dans la caisse et trouvant finalement quelques flotteurs pour les bras de la petite.

-Ils ont du se coucher tard, hier soir. Je suis étonné de te voir si matinal…! commenta-t-elle, s'éventant de la main, avant de finir son jus de fruit en bouteille.

-Viens Eri… Si quoi que ce soit te dérange, tu me le dis…, commenta-t-il, la gamine hochant la tête, tremblant un peu.

Elle sembla vouloir s'enfuir en ne voyant pas bien le fond, l'eau étant trouble et ombragée par le monument à demi éclairé par le soleil.

-C'est profond? demanda-t-elle, Aizawa soupirant avant de se déshabiller et s'asseoir sur le rebord, la gamine finissant par l'imiter.

-… Je vais y aller pour m'en assurer. Tu restes là…? demanda-t-il, Eri hochant la tête, Midnight les regardant secrètement.

Shota descendit lentement dans l'eau, ne montrant pas le moindre inconfort. Il se tenait debout et l'eau se rendait presque à ses pectoraux.

-… Tu ne toucheras pas le fond. Mais la gravité est moindre…, commenta-t-il, sautant et s'élevant facilement, avant de retomber sur les pieds. De tout façon, tu as tes flotteurs et si tu bats tes pieds, tu ne peux pas couler. Mais la décision t'appartient. Tu peux plonger ou tu peux juste te tremper les pieds…

La gamine hésita, réfléchissant, semblant nerveuse, avant que Deku et Iida arrivent pour s'entraîner.

-Oh! Mi-mi-midnight! s'écria le plus petit des deux, Iida rajustant ses lunettes pour cacher son expression, la dame agitant la main.

-Ne vous souciez pas de moi! Je suis ici seulement pour parfaire mon bronzage et faire le bouche à bouche à ceux qui se noient…! Même si Aizawa sera meilleur que moi, pour les sauvetages…! Avec ses réflexes et sa patience d'ange…!

-En parlant d'ange…, commenta Iida, s'approchant avec Deku d'Eri. Bonjours, Eri!

-Salut Eri! Tu viens te baigner avec nous? demanda Deku, tout souriant.

-Je… Je sais pas… C'est… très, très profond…! commenta la petite, tordant le rebord de la jupe de son costume, nerveuse.

-Personne ne te force à rien… Allez vous entraînez, les garçons…, commenta Aizawa, les jeunes hochant la tête, presque plus impressionné de le voir là et en une autre tenue que Midnight.

L'adulte s'accota contre le rebord, proche de l'orpheline, celle-ci regardant les jeunes s'échauffer puis plonger, nageant aisément, Iida tentant de corriger la posture de son camarade.

-Plus d'aérodynamique, Midoriya! s'écria-t-il, le gamin nageant, sortant sa tête hors de l'eau juste pour prendre son souffle.

-… Wah… Deku est vraiment fort…, avoua la petite, impressionnée.

-Il a apprit à nager sûrement au même âge que tu as maintenant. Sinon plus tard. Mais on ne peut pas exceller dans tout dès le début. Il faut commencer par les bases…, commenta Aizawa, avant que Kirishima arrive et fasse la bombe.

-BANZAÏ!

Aizawa se déplaça pour protéger Eri des éclats d'eau, sourcillant, l'élève revenant à la surface, Sero et Kaminari venant le rejoindre, sautant juste dans l'eau sans faire de vague.

-Waaaaah! Ça, c'est la vie…! murmura Kirishima, avant de remarquer le regard désapprobateur de son prof. Euh… Pas sauter dans la piscine.

-C'est l'hérisson…? demanda Eri, s'agripant au cou d'Aizawa pour voir qui était arriver.

Le prof sursauta, réalisant que la gamine avait quitter le rebord et qu'elle devait se tenir juste avec la force de ses bras si elle ne voulait pas tomber à l'eau. Depuis quand elle ne se gênait plus de rentrer dans son espace?

-Oh, Kirishima, tu as une fan girl! commenta Denki, faisant rougir le gamin avant de nager vers Aizawa.

-Eri! Tu viens jouer avec nous? On va s'envoyer le ballon! proposa le gamin au Quirks de solidification, la gamine se tenant un peu plus à Aizawa, ce dernier montant les yeux en l'air.

-Elle ne sait pas encore nager. Laisse-la tranquille.

-Oh, d'accord? Bon, ben quand tu te sentiras prête, tu nous rejoindras? demanda Kirishima, avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

« … Je suis rassuré qu'il n'aille pas trainer le gamin explosif… » songea Aizawa, soulager, avant d'entendre un cri qui le fit sursauter.

-BOUM!

Midnight manqua tomber de sa chaise longue et Eri rentra ses doigts dans les épaules d'Aizawa, effrayée. Mais le rire de Bakugo rappela à tous ce que n'était que son entrée fracassante et désagréable.

-Kirishima! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec cette balle? Je suis là pour m'entraîner et j'ai besoin d-! commença le blond au caractère difficile, avant de sentir un regard tueur sur lui.

Il remarqua juste à ce moment la présence d'Aizawa et d'Eri dans la piscine, la gamine fermant les yeux, craignant le pire.

-… Tsss! Si c'est comme ça, je vais m'entraîner sur la terre ferme… Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de faire des remous comme des gros cons, les gars! s'écria-t-il, s'éloignant, Aizawa trouvant son langage horrible, mais soupirant mentalement à le voir rester loin de la piscine.

Tout sembla se calmer et Deku réussit à convaincre Eri de grimper sur son dos.

-Allez-y doucement…, commenta Aizawa, s'assoyant sur le rebord de la piscine, rafraîchit, mais s'inquiétant pour la petite.

Ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre, la gamine jetant quelques goutelettes avec ses pieds sur Iida et Sero, ces derniers faisant les pitres.

-Ouah! Quelle précision!

-Non, pitié, pas les cheveux!

-Allons-y, Eri! Aspergeons tout le monde dans la piscine! encouragea Deku, Aizawa réalisa que tout le monde l'ignorait.

Un sentiment confortable, d'autant qu'Eri semblait s'amuser.

-… C'est difficile de la laisser entre les mains des autres, non? demanda une voix douce et paisible, un brin moqueur, dans ses oreilles, Aizawa hochant la tête.

-… C'est dur… Mais c'est bon qu'elle côtoie plusieurs personnes, seulement…, commença Aizawa, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Il se tourna pour voir le resplendissant Hizashi Yamada, ses cheveux tirés en queue, sa peau brillant sous le soleil comme s'il s'était huilé (Maudite crème solaire!) et ce sourire de connivence. Aizawa aurait dû ne pas tant réagir, figer, mais c'était de le voir sans ces lunettes, d'avoir ses yeux verts figés sur lui (Parce que dans l'anime, ils sont verts), rieur, heureux. C'était étrange. Ça devait faire une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça…!

-Le chat a manger ta langue? blagua Yamada, Aizawa ramenant ses yeux sur Eri.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil son bas de pyjama, moulant, ressemblant à une short mais ultra moulante avec une mosaïque arc-en-ciel assez flashy pour vous faire tourner la tête.

« Pourquoi tu portes de telles laideurs? » songea Aizawa, inspirant.

-Je m'attendais pas à te voir. Je voulais juste qu'Eri se rafraichisse un peu.

-Hum-hum, rien à voir avec mes nombreuses invitations… J'aime trop son costume de bain! Où l'as-tu trouver?

-« Panda Emperor ». Ils ont le mieux pour les enfants. C'est juste un peu plus cher, mais ils sont très facile à nettoyer …, commenta-t-il, content d'avoir un sujet neutre, ne voulant pas savoir où il avait dégoté « son » costume de bain.

-T'imagine pas le mal que j'ai eu de trouver quelque chose à me mettre, aujourd'hui…! commenta Yamada, se grattant l'épaule avant de s'étirer.

-Pourquoi t'es venu? répliqua Aizawa.

-Toru a prit des photos de toi et Eri! Il fallait pas que je rates le ninja hors de son élément…! commenta Yamada, mettant en cercle ses doigts et se faisant comme des lunettes avec, Aizawa secoua la tête.

-Tu ne serais pas mieux de surveiller les élèves? C'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

-Parfait! Va donc manger avec ta protégée! Je m'occupe de nos poulains! commenta Yamada, lui donnant une tape affectueuse dans le dos, Aizawa sentant des petits chocs électriques le traverser.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que Yamada te touche, bon sang! Ressaisis-toi! » s'énerva-t-il, hochant juste mollement la tête avant de se lever.

-Eri… Tu as faim? demanda-t-il, mettant ses mains en porte voie mais ne parlant pas plus fort que d'habitude.

Mais elle l'entendit pareil et instinctivement, elle lui sourit.

-Ouiii! fit-elle, Aizawa ayant l'impression une seconde qu'elle était une enfant normale et non pas une gamine traumatisée par des Yakuzas.

Il se raisonna, alors que Deku marchait vers le bord.

-Ne restez pas trop longtemps, les jeunes… L'eau ne sera plus rafraichissante si trop de gens y restent en même temps…! commenta-t-il, essuyant doucement Eri mais elle finit de se sécher elle-même.

Elle avait ce petit côté indépendante qu'il aimait bien. Il préférait la laisser faire que trop la chouchouter.

Ils partirent une heure durant mais quand ils revinrent, la piscine était enfin libre de toute personne, les élèves mangeant et se chahutant. Midnight commençait à ranger son stock.

-Tu pars? demanda Aizawa, la dame se penchant et caressant les cheveux de la petite Eri.

-Il le faut! J'ai un important rendez-vous! J'espère que vous pourrez rester les 5 prochaines heures durant, pas vrai, Yamada? Aizawa? fit-elle, jetant un regard aux deux profs, Yamada levant le pouce, partageant le lunch de Deku, avant de se prendre la joue.

-Est-ce que ta mère est célibataire?! Elle cuisine drôlement bien! s'écria-t-il, Deku devenant rouge cramoisie.

-M-m-m-monsieur Present Mic! Ma mère est une femme extrêmement ordinaire! Bien qu'elle est extraordinaire et de m'encourager dans tout mes nouveaux défis, je ne pense pas…!

-Il blaguait! Finis de manger! ordonna Aizawa, donnant une taloche derrière la tête de Deku.

Eri sourcilla, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, le prof de l'ombre descendit dans la piscine et commença à faire quelques longueurs.

Il sentit quelques regards sur lui et s'en voulait de laisser Eri seule, mais à ce moment précis, il était en colère. Furieux d'être coincé dans cette situation. Venir avec Eri était une chose, avoir la responsabilité de surveiller ses élèves, avec comme seul aide cet idiot et adorable blondinet?

« … Adorable… Adorable?! » répéta-t-il, s'accrochant au rebord, reprenant son souffle, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son collègue.

Ce dernier semblait rire d'une plaisanterie de Mineta, les autres gars riant. Alors que Mina mangeait avec appétit deux lunchs, Aizawa remonta sur le rebord, avant de voir Eri, serrant les poings, semblant décidée.

-Je… Je veux apprendre à nager! s'écria-t-elle, s'étant remise ses flotteurs comme une grande et levant un regard déterminé sur son gardien.

Aizawa fut surpris mais il hocha la tête. Ils descendirent dans l'eau ensemble, les élèves se taisant. Eri se concentrait sur les recommandations d'Aizawa, alors qu'il la tenait par la taille pour qu'elle fasse la planche. Elle bâtit des pieds et bientôt, elle réussit à joindre ses bras.

-Maintenant, pense que tu es un poisson. Tes bras doivent fendre l'eau pour avancer. Tes pieds sont tes nageoires, commenta-t-il, mais se sentant un brin intimidé.

Les élèves l'écoutaient avec toute leur attention, et il espérait seulement que personne n'allait le prendre en photo avec la petite Eri. Mais elle venait enfin de se lancer dans l'eau, il refusait de la décourager pour la seule raison qu'il était gêné de lui montrer avec des spectateurs.

À l'inverse, il aurait dû être content, plus de témoins voulaient dire plus de sécurité…!

-… Bon, faisons quelques longueurs…! commenta-t-il.

Il la porta les deux premières fois en marchant, la soutenant juste par le ventre. Elle dut avaler la tasse mais il fit une pause et lui montra à bien fermer la bouche pendant qu'elle nageait.

-Bon, un dernier… Allez…! commenta-t-il, la portant quelques secondes avant de la lâcher.

Elle sembla faire du surplace un certain temps mais finalement, elle se remis à avancer, lentement mais sûrement. Elle comprenait comment se mouvoir dans l'eau, battant des pieds plus que des bras et la classe fit un Ohhhh!, impressionnée. Des encouragements se mirent à fuser!

-C'est ça, Eri! Tu y es presque! s'écria Deku.

-Bats tes pieds! s'écria Iida.

-Tu es trop bonne, Eri! s'écria Uraraka.

-Lâche pas, tu y es presque! commenta Mina.

Enfin, la petite attrapa le rebord, tirant son visage hors de l'eau et prenant son souffle. Au même instant, les élèves se mirent à hurler de joie, la gamine sursautant mais souriant en sentant les mains de Deku la soulever en l'air.

-Eri! Tu l'as fait! Tu as nager comme une grande!

-C'était la chose la plus cool que j'ai vu depuis des siècles! Tu es une championne! s'écria Kirishima, Koji souriant en arrière fond, semblant extatique.

-Et quelle grâce…! Elle apprend des meilleurs, c'est sûr! commenta Aoyama.

Aizawa était figé, les yeux agrandis mais Yamada le surpris à avoir ce sourire ingénu, un peu comment un oiseau se sent comme quand il voit son bébé apprendre à voler pour la première fois.

-C'est différent? S'occuper des enfants des autres et de voir le tien grandir…! commenta Yamada, Aizawa n'étant pas assez perceptif et s'avançant simplement parmi le groupe pour retrouver les mains de sa petite fille.

-Zawa! Zawa! Je l'ai fait! J'ai nager! Comment j'étais?

Malgré la foule de curieux, il la prit dans ses bras, agenouillés à son niveau.

-Tu étais très bien…, souffla-t-il, la petite s'accrochant à son cou, et il n'aurait pas été surpris que ces paroles la touchent plus que ceux des élèves.

Quelques filles firent des « Ohhhh! », attendries, Aizawa grimaça avant de redevenir sérieux.

-… Mais il y a toujours de la place à l'amélioration… On reviendra bientôt, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te passé des flotteurs. Compris?

-Compris! s'écria-t-elle, souriant, ne semblant plus avoir tant peur de l'eau, les élèves applaudissant ou l'encourageant.

-Tu peux le faire, Eri!

-Tu es la meilleure! s'écria Kirishima, avant que Bakugo ne le prenne par l'oreille et le tire. Aie! Arrête de faire ton jaloux, Bakugo!

-Ta gueule…!

-Hi hi hi…! Ah ha ha ha ha…! s'écria Mina, tombant à terre, commençant à rire, sans vraiment de raison.

Aizawa nota que la petite semblait fatiguée, ses paupières tombant.

-Allez, on va se changer et Deku va te ramener à ta chambre.

-Déjà?

-Les élèves doivent entraîner leurs Quirks. On s'est baigné assez longtemps…, commenta Aizawa, la gamine acceptant la chose. Yamada, je te laisse la classe 2 minutes.

-Pas de souci! s'écria son partenaire, étant en train de se faire brosser les cheveux par Tsuyu.

Aizawa revint bientôt mais sursauta, alors que Deku s'éloignait avec Eri, que Mina continue à rire. Elle était quasiment rouge et elle ne semblait plus pouvoir se tenir. Alors que Bakugo faisait mine de partir chercher une serviette, elle lui donna un coup de pied et il tomba.

-HÉÉÉ! s'énerva-t-il, prenant la gamine par le collet de son costume de bain, celle-ci se laissant faire, rigolant trop.

« … On… On dirait le Quirk de Miss Joke! » songea Aizawa, sourcillant, s'approchant, s'étant rhabiller, ne voulant que jouer les surveillants pour le moment.

Et il ne pensait pas devoir jouer son autorité, toute suite et maintenant.

-Bakugo, lâche-la!

-Tu te penses drôle?! Tu te penses au-dessus de moi?! s'énerva-t-il, menaçant de lui envoyer son poing dans le visage.

-Hi hi hi! Non, pitié, stop! geigna Mina, pleurant, semblant souffrir mais continuant de rire, empirant son cas avec Bakugo.

Mais Aizawa le retint, l'observant avec ses yeux rouges.

-Bakugo, on ne frappe pas quelqu'un à terre! Et Mina…! commenta-t-il, avant de voir les mains de la fille suer son acide.

Il poussa Bakugo sur le côté et ferma les yeux alors que l'acide revolait partout alors que la fille secouait ses mains pour repousser son opposant invisible, riant. Aizawa sentit sur son visage la morsure de la brûlure du par cette substance nocive, Bakugo grognant. Le pro n'osait rouvrir ses yeux, mais en sentant le tremblement dans le corps de l'élève en lui serrant toujours le poignet, il comprit qu'il avait été touché, lui aussi.

-AHHHHHH! Shota! s'écria Yamada, n'ayant pas son collier directionnel et sa voix perçant les tympans de tout le monde.

Aizawa se redressa, Mina ayant arrêter de rire et l'adulte entendit le bruit de pas léger d'une autre personne, non loin.

-Par-pardon, Aizawa-sensei! C'est juste que… Mina a mangé mon repas, je voulais juste…! commenta la fille fragile.

-Tais-toi, Toru! Aide… Argh, Mina à se relever, moi et Bakugo, nous allons allez à l'infirmerie.

-Pas question! C'est rien du tout! s'énerva le gamin, fier, mais Kirishima s'avançant.

-Oh bon sang, Shota, tes yeux, tes yeux! marmonna Yamada, s'accrochant à son épaule, Aizawa sentant la gravité dans sa voix, sa main le serrant trop fort.

-Yamada, donne les directions aux élèves, que tout le monde garde son calme…! ordonna tout bas Aizawa, pensant pouvoir lui confier cette tâche pour ramener les choses à l'ordre.

-Que…? O… Okay! s'écria Yamada, semblant se rappeler de son rôle, avant de siffler entre ses doigts, lâchant momentanément Aizawa pour se tourner vers les élèves. Tout est sous contrôle! Personne n'est gravement blessé! Je vais juste amener Eraserhead rendre visite à Miss Recoverygirl! Bakugo, toi aussi!

-C'est rien, lâche-moi, gros sac à merde! s'énerva Bakugo, lâchant quelques jurons, Aizawa pouvant presque deviner qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

En se rappelant de la scène précédent qu'il soit aveugle, il calcula que Bakugo s'était retrouvé couvert d'acide, mais sûrement juste l'épaule et le bras. Seul problème : il était en costume de bain.

-Monsieur! Permission d'aider Bakugo, monsieur! s'écria Kirishima, le seul assez fou pour aider un type autant en colère.

-Permission accordé, Kirishima! Yaoyorozu? Tu vas surveiller la classe le temps que je revienne! Tout le monde sort de la piscine en attendant la supervision d'un adulte! Allez-allez-allez! ordonna-t-il, prenant le temps de mettre une note d'humour dans sa voix.

Mais il ne modulait pas sa voix à 100%. Résultat : tout le monde pouvait sentir sa peur, son trac et sa peine, dans sa voix légèrement chevrotante et avec quelques impulsions surpuissantes.

-Yamada, calme-toi! Montre l'exemple! commenta tout bas Aizawa.

-Je voudrais te voir! grogna Yamada, lui prenant sa main et marchant en premier, le guidant à sa suite.

-Allez, laisse-toi faire, Bakugo! demanda son coéquipier.

-Jamais! Tu peux crever! AIE! Lâche-moi, enculé!

Aizawa put entendre une tablée de jurons provenir de la bouche du jeune durant tout le trajet. Il devina aussi le frottement des dents de Present Mic, devant les grincer, en craignant pour ses yeux.

Pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur? Parfaitement dans le noir, Aizawa pouvait sentir encore plus fort sa douleur, la peau de son visage brûlant doucement, comme si un sadique collait une bougie sur lui. Il sentait son cœur débattre et ses mains devenir un peu moite. Lui qui d'habitude avait toujours froid…!

-Hum? De l'acide?! répéta Miss Recoverygirl, avant de sortir une bouteille et asperger la blessure de Bakugo. Ça va piquer un peu…!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fais chier, grand-mère! Touche-moi plus ou je te tues! s'énerva le jeune, son ami devant le retenir fermement, Aizawa entendant des bruits et la chaleur d'explosions à côté.

-À ton tour, Aizawa. Hum, ça pourrait laisser d'autres marques. J'espère que tu ne voulais pas te trouver une petite amie dans les prochains jours…! blagua-t-elle, réussissant à le faire sourire.

Mais il sentait la main de Yamada toujours tenir fermement la sienne, la serrant plus fort alors qu'il grimaçait, la pommade semblant brûler trois fois plus fort sa peau. Mais d'un coup, la douleur se dissipa et il soupira d'aise.

-Vous deux, vous vous couchez sur ses civières. Yamada, raccompagne Kirishima à la piscine. Assure-toi que personne ne s'énerve…! Yamada?

Le grand blond ne bougeait pas, Aizawa entendant son souffle saccader et devinant ses beaux grands yeux verts le dévisager.

-… Yamada… Tu es un homme…! Tu m'as déjà vu blessé une centaine de fois…! Allez, va rejoindre les gosses et fait en sorte qu'ils oublient cet incident! Tu es le roi du divertissement…!

Cela parut en surprendre plus d'un que l'alité encourage son ami, parfaitement indemne. Ce qui ne surprit pas tellement Aizawa fut d'entendre son collègue se mettre à gémir et pleurnicher. Mais il lâcha sa main et lui tapota son épaule, avant de marcher.

-Ki-Kirishima! Ils sont entre de bonnes mains!

-Mon dieu, Present Mic, vous pleurez?

-C-C'est juste une poussière dans l'œil…! Allez, il faut les laisser se reposer! commenta la voix chevrotante de Mic.

Ils partirent, Miss Recoverygirl appliquant d'autres substances sur son visage, mais s'arrêta alors que Bakugo railla entre les dents :

-Gaiii...!

Aizawa attendit pour voir si Present Mic était assez proche, mais réalisant le silence, il comprit qu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux trois.

-Bakugo… Je te prierais de cesser ses remarques acerbes sur les autres. Si tu n'avais pas chercher querelle à Mina qui était en très de subir les assauts de Toru, peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là..!

Il avait parler sous le coup de l'impulsion, mais après le silence qui suivit, il comprit que même l'infirmière était mécontente de porter le blâme sur lui.

-… Vous… Vous avez senti que ça allait se passé… C'est pour ça que vous m'avez tirer sur le côté…, gronda Bakugo, sa voix mordante.

Aizawa comprit d'un coup la raison de la colère de son élève. Il devait se douter qu'il aurait pu se déplacer et laisser Bakugo prendre tout l'acide. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait.

-… Si Eri avait été proche de Mina avant l'attaque, une parfaite étrangère, et que tu aurais su ce qui allait se passé… Tu l'aurais laisser souffrir sans rien faire…? demanda calmement Aizawa.

-… B-Bien sûr! C'est pas mon problème! s'énerva Bakugo, sa voix tremblant un peu.

-Tu mens. Aucun héro digne de ce nom ne laisserait un enfant souffrir, pas s'il peut prendre sa place. C'est ce que n'importe qui ferait…

« Yamada l'a déjà fait pour moi… » songea Aizawa, essayant de ne pas se crisper, les doigts de l'infirmière commençant à bander ses paupières.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant! C'était juste comme une douche chaude! J'aurais pu-!

-Taratata! répliqua l'infirmière, un Bong! se fit entendre.

Aizawa essaya d'imaginer la petite dame donner un coup sur la tête du jeune avec son énorme seringue et il sourit intérieurement.

-Tu réalises que l'acide de Mina peut dissoudre certains métaux? Et tu étais peau nu! Même si ça avait été Kirishima, il aurait pu perdre un œil ou une partie de la langue si ça les avait toucher…!

-… Aizawa-sensei, murmura Bakugo, le professeur grimaçant.

Il sentait que son ton avait changé. Non, il ne commençait pas à être inquiet pour lui?

-Vous fermiez les yeux, après l'attaque… Et Present Mic était trop bizarre. Vos yeux…?

-Ils sont intactes. J'ai fermés les yeux, réflexe naturel pour n'importe qui qui se prend une douche d'acide. Merci. Et les tiens?

Bakugo dut rougir car il grogna avant de répondre.

-C'est juste mon épaule et une partie de l'avant de mon corps…

-Pauvre petit téton…! murmura l'infirmière.

-Pas touche! s'écria-t-il, Aizawa se sentait mal pour le jeune.

Si ça avait toucher le devant, c'était normal qu'il avait souffert. Comparé à lui, il avait juste quelques gouttes dans le visage. Finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à bien protéger son élève.

« Non… Il aurait pu être couvert d'acide, tout le buste « et » la tête. J'ai agit pour le mieux. Mais Toru devra être disputer pour sa conduite. Chatouiller une camarade capable de produire de l'acide. Hum, ça me rappelle les crétins à mes cours qui chatouillaient Present Mic en souhaitant qu'il rit jusqu'à se mouiller le pantalon. … Je penses qu'ils sont pour la plupart sourds…! » songea Aizawa, avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu te moques de moi?! s'énerva Bakugo, ayant surpris son expression en s'étirant, Aizawa soupirant.

-Pourquoi tu t'en prends sans cesse aux autres? Particulièrement Present Mic…!

-Il était plus paniqué que toi de ce qui se passait! Il est indigne de représenter U.A.! s'écria Bakugo.

-Kirishima était aussi très intéressé pour ton sort, près à subir ta colère pour t'amener ici, alors que la plupart de tes camarades préféraient te fuir dans tes crises.

-C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT DIFFÉRENT! C'EST JUSTE UN AMI! Et il est beaucoup trop viril et solide pour seulement songer à tourner sa cape de bord, même pour moi! Alors, ta gueule! Ta gueule!

-Oh là là, tu ne pourras jamais récupérer si tu t'énerves autant, jeune Bakugo… Je me demande si le directeur me pardonnerait de te donner un sédatif…!

-Pitié, donnez-lui en deux! commenta Aizawa, Bakugo s'énervant encore plus.

-Je vais vous faire ravaler vos dents! Ne me touchez pas! Hein?! Non, pas dans la fesse! Pas dans la-aahhhh-aaaahhhh? Arghhhhhh…! murmura-t-il, avant de tomber endormi.

-… À présent que nous sommes seuls, Aizawa… Tu vas finir par me rendre folle…, déclara tout bas la vieille, Aizawa sourcillant sous le bandage.

-… Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me blessé, je…

-Idiot… Si tu avais vu la tête de Yamada… On aurait dit qu'on lui demandait de quitter le chevet de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde…, commenta la vieille, Aizawa rougit férocement.

« … Non, c'est impossible… Nous sommes amis! Oui, il a peut-être le béguin pour moi, mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas sérieux…! Yamada, sérieux?! Ah ha ha…! »

-Il va falloir que tu sois honnête avec lui…, commenta la vieille, lui mettant des plasters dans le visage.

-… Je sais… Mais il va falloir d'abord que je survivre à quelques heures sans plus rien voir.

-Tu veux dire minimum 48 heures…! répliqua la vieille, Aizawa fit mine de se lever. Hé! Ne bouge pas!

-J'ai oublié que j'avais dit à Eri que je ne la laisserais pas seule bien longtemps, je dois…! commença-t-il, commençant à tâtonner le mur pour trouver la porte.

-Ah non! Tu es mon patient et tu vas rester ici quelques heures!

-Mais Eri?! s'énerva Aizawa, montrant les dents.

-Je vais appeler immédiatement Mirio et le directeur. Le jeune pourra sûrement se libérer pour demain…! Et le directeur aime bien Eri. Elle lui rappelle ce qu'il était, par le passé…

« Je ne comprends pas l'allusion… Mais je me sens vraiment mal…! Merde! Je ne pourrais rien voir durant 48 heures? Mais j'ai des cours à donner! Eri doit manger 3 repas par jour! Je dois la garder et m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité! Attends, respire, respire…! » se raisonna-t-il, étant doué d'habitude pour garder son calme et réfléchir.

Il ne paniquait pas, il pensait et prévoyait. Mais il n'avait sûrement pas prévu que ses paupières soient blessées par un de ses propres élèves. Mais il allait gérer. Il allait gérer pour le reste.

-Oh, j'écris à Yamada de venir dormir chez toi pour s'assurer que tu ne te cognes pas contre les meubles ou un mur…! commenta Miss Recoverygirl, Aizawa réalisa qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tout aussi bien gérer que prévue.


	2. 2

Chapitre 2 : Sommeil et souvenirs.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormis sous le même toit, Yamada s'était ensuite confessé. Pas une vrai confession, mais il lui avait vraiment demander d'embler « Est-ce que j'ai une chance? » Et Aizawa lui avait bien dit qu'il le préférait comme un ami et juste ça…! Mais il avait aussi dit que s'il voulait un jour adopter Eri, et que la seule chose pour l'empêcher, c'était une compagne ou un compagnon, il serait un choix logique.

D'être privé de un de ses sens et de deux, de l'avoir chez lui, avec Eri, ça venait un peu trop rendre justice à ce que leur vie serait s'ils étaient plus que des collègues. Mais il préféra chasser ses arrières pensées de sa tête.

« Du calme! Yamada ne profitera pas de la situation pour faire quelque chose. Pas devant Eri…! Heureusement que la petite va rester avec nous et qu'elle ne retrouvera Mirio que demain. J'aurais un peu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, avec Yamada en état de supériorité… » songea brièvement le top héro, marchant à présent avec une canne d'aveugle, prêté par l'infirmière de l'école.

Il avait sûrement fait une trentaine de mètre quand il arriva devant une porte qu'il ne reconnue pas. Il grogna, frustré de sa cécité, mais il était trop fier pour retourner à l'infirmerie, demander à quelqu'un qui voyait de le raccompagner jusque chez lui. Soudain, il reçu un coup de fil. Il trouva l'appareil dans sa poche et pesa sur la bonne partie de l'écran, de mémoire, le rapprochant de son oreille.

-Allo?

-Shota! Miss Recovery Girl vient de me dire que tu es sorti! Est-ce que ça va?! Est-ce que tu te sens bien?

-Aussi bien qu'un aveugle. Comment vont les élèves? Et Eri?

-Dès que j'ai retourné à la piscine, tout le monde avait ranger et Yaoyorozu avait proposé aux élèves de pratiquer quelques quiz de leur devoir de vacance. Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux et dès que j'ai fermeé la piscine, je me suis dirigé vers ton logement, à côté des dortoirs. Eri était un peu inquiète, mais elle va très bien, elle écoute la télé pendant que je prépare un repas léger.

-… Toi… Cuisinez..., répéta Aizawa, ayant une grimace, s'attendant à sentir le brûler, quand il allait arriver.

-Hé! Je suis pas un parfait incapable! Je lis mes livres de cuisine, tu sais! s'écria-t-il, tout en brassant quelques choses dans une marmite. Oh, j'ai une idée pour que tu rentres sans casse… Eri!

-Oui, monsieur Yada? fit-elle, Aizawa étant rassurée d'entendre sa voix mais un peu inquiet.

Il n'allait pas demander à la gamine de partir à sa recherche et le ramener? Ce serait prendre trop de risque, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, dernièrement…!

-Aizawa a son téléphone sur lui. Toi, tu vas lui dire quel chemin prendre. Tu vois le point vert qui clignote? C'est lui! Nous, nous sommes le point bleu! Tu peux le guider pour qu'il arrive jusqu'ici?

-Je-Je vais essayer! fit la gamine, sa voix devenant plus forte alors qu'elle prenait le téléphone dans ses mains.

-Très bien, ma puce! Si jamais Shota, hum, monsieur Aizawa reste bloquer, tu peux me repasser le téléphone quand tu veux! Je vais juste essayer de finir le lunch pendant votre jeu!

-D'accord…! fit la petite, Aizawa appréciait l'ingéniosité du plan.

Faire croire à Eri qu'il se prêtait à un jeu et avoir un guide virtuel. Yamada pouvait avoir de bonnes idées…!

-D'accord… Alors, la porte de sortie est… Derrière toi. Bientôt à ta droite… Oui, là! s'écria Eri, Aizawa tatonnant et trouva finalement la poigné.

Il sortit et prit le chemin vers les logements des étudiants, le sien étant à proximité.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas, Eri? demanda Aizawa dans le téléphone.

-Non. J'ai hâte que tu arrives! avoua-t-elle, faisant sourire le professeur, ne se précipitant pas mais souhaitant de ne plus en avoir pour bien longtemps.

Environ 5 minutes plus tard, il toucha la poignée mais elle tourna.

-Tu es arrivée! s'écria Yamada, un large sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte mais Aizawa trouva d'un coup l'endroit très silencieux. Trop avec son collègue ici. Eri répondit à ses questions.

-Tu t'es fait mal? Pourquoi tes yeux sont bandés? Tu t'es fait mal? demanda-t-elle, tirant sur son pantalon, Aizawa lui caressant sa tête tranquillement.

Il se dirigea vers la table, étirant une main et se prit le dossier d'une chaise, s'y assoyant très lentement, voulant rester maître de la situation mais ne plus voir, c'était très difficile. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne mémoire, il savait sensiblement comment l'espace était. Il aurait été mieux dans son appartement, mais bon.

-Viens ici, Eri…, souffla-t-il, la gamine s'accrocha à nouveau à lui. J'ai eu un incident… Mais j'ai été soigner par l'infirmière de l'école. Je dois seulement garder ses bandages deux jours. Mes yeux n'ont rien.

-C'est vrai? Est-ce que… Ça fait mal? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, Yamada se déplaçant, Aizawa pouvait l'entendre déplacer de la vaisselle.

Il pouvait deviner qu'il serrait encore les dents, en tendant l'oreille.

-… Il se peut que j'aille besoin de petites choses. C'est pourquoi Monsieur Yamada est là ce soir. Espérons seulement que ce qu'il a fait soit mangeable… On a pas besoin d'une intoxication alimentaire…! commenta-t-il, Yamada se mettant à pester entre ses dents.

-Alors là, c'est un peu gros! Shota, j'ai cuisiné avec amour toute l'après-midi pour que tu guérisses plus vite! Vas-y, Eri! Dis-lui que je suis rendu un cordon bleu! s'écria Yamada, son pied claquant sur un meuble.

Aizawa l'imaginait croisé des bras, levé le nez en l'air, comme sa diva qu'il pouvait faire parfois, son comique.

-… Il a ouvert deux cannes et les a mit dans un chaudron. Il a prit trois carottes et les a cuit. On mange du ragout avec des carottes…, commenta Eri, utilisant sa mémoire.

-Wah, je suis impressionné… Des cannes de ragoût et des carottes… Tu as raison, Hizashi. Tes talents de cuisinier ont augmenté! déclara Aizawa, prenant un ton sarcastique, Yamada pestant avant de se déplacer et que des chaises râclent le sol.

-Bon, tout le monde est servi? Eri, tu veux une serviette de table? demanda le grand blond.

-S'il-te-plaît!

-Des verres d'eau?

-Merci bien…, mumura Aizawa, glissant sa main sur la table mais Yamada la lui prit.

Le pro sentit à nouveau des petits chocs électriques, ça semblait pire sans sa vision. La main de Yamada avait-elle toujours été si douce et si chaude? Il lui posa son verre dans sa main, avant de prendre son autre main et la faire glisser sur une cuillère, à droite de son assiette.

-Les carottes sont à 12 heures, le ragoût dans le restant de l'assiette…, commenta tout bas Yamada. Tu veux qu'on aille manger dehors, moi et Eri?

Il se doutait qu'il allait se salir mais Aizawa se contenta de boire quelques gorgés d'eau, avant de soulever sa cuillère, prendre un peu du ragoût, faisant des gestes lent et précis, essuyant le dessous sur le rebord de l'assiette avant de porter sa bouchée à sa bouche. Il savait que son assiette serait froide avant qu'il finisse en faisant tant attention, mais il refusait qu'Eri le voit être nourrit comme un bébé ou de se salir devant Yamada. Il était orgueilleux. Et c'était plus facile à manger ça qu'un steak. Quoi qu'il aurait juste pu prendre une boîte de nouille séché réhydrater, il n'en avait cure.

-Midoriya a mis ton costume de bain à sécher, Eri? demanda tranquillement Shota, la petite hochant la tête, avant de réaliser que son gardien ne la remarquait pas.

-Je veux dire… Oui! s'écria-t-elle, Yamada souriant, mais sentant une pointe de tristesse de voir son ami si atténué, incapable de voir l'air inquiet de la gamine.

-T'inquiète! Le mien est à côté du sien, sur la pole de douche… Je peux les mettre dans la sécheuse, s'ils dérangent…! expliqua-t-il, Aizawa secouant la tête avant de prendre une autre bouchée, se beurrant un peu la joue de sauce.

Il essuya la trace avec son pouce avant de répondre.

-C'est mieux de sécher à l'air libre, Yamada. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demain? Tu veux que je mette le réveil?

-Pas de problème! Je dois faire un saut à la radio, juste à 1 heure de l'après-midi! Je peux revenir vers 7 heures. Vous pourriez manger à la cantine de l'école. Le chef reste l'été pour faire l'inventaire du stock…! commenta-t-il, Eri souriant.

-C'est une idée…, commenta Aizawa.

Il trouvait bizarre que Yamada lui dise quoi faire. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour mal faire. Il pensait sûrement que c'était de sa responsabilité de s'assurer que lui et la petite mangent bien et ne manquent de rien, durant le temps qu'il était atténué. Ça le perturbait, ne sentant pas le besoin qu'il remplisse ce rôle.

-C'est bon! s'écria Eri, croquant dans ses carottes, Yamada faisant un petit gémissement contenté.

-Enfin, quelqu'un qui aime ma cuisine! Merci, ma puce! Et toi, Shota? C'est mangeable? Tu veux que je te resserve?

-Sans façon. C'est pas trop mal, sans plus…, commenta-t-il, souriant en coin.

-Après le souper, tu veux qu'on joue ensemble, Eri? J'ai des tonnes de jeux, des comptines, des chansons que je pourrais t'apprendre…! s'écria-t-il, Eri sourcillant.

-… Mais Monsieur Zawa n'aime pas que je fasses du bruit…

-Hein?! Shota, soit pas un monstre! Les enfants, ça a besoin de crier, chanter, s'exprimer!

-Rendu à 8 heures, plus de bruits… Mais oui, tu peux jouer avec Yamada et chanter si tu veux, Eri… Mais frappe-le s'il te fait mal aux oreilles…! commenta-t-il, la gamine faisant des grands yeux et Yamada rougit en tirant sur le col de sa tenue d'héros.

Il n'avait pas pu retourner chez lui pour avoir son gel, mais il avait garder ses cheveux rattachés, sachant que personne ne se souciait ici tant de son apparence.

-Mais je ne veux pas faire mal à monsieur Yamada…! répliqua Eri, Yamada se levant et lui caressant furtivement la tête en lui souriant.

-T'inquiète, ma puce! Aizawa ne pense pas à ce genre de coup! Il pense juste à mon Quirk…!

-Votre Quirk? répéta Eri, Yamada hochant la tête en finissant son assiette, la léchant et la posant avec un sourire satisfait.

-J'ai le pouvoir de décupler le volume de ma voix. Tu vois mon outil de travail, sur le bord de la porte? Il me sert de microphone, et pour diriger ma voix sur les méchants. Je peux mettre K.O. n'importe qui en criant dessus…!

-…? Et vous êtes amis avec monsieur Zawa? demanda Eri, semblant ne pas comprendre, faisant pouffer de rire le blond.

-Ah ha ha ha ha… J'espère que nous sommes amis, après 15 ans d'amitié…! commenta-t-il, Aizawa sourcillant.

-16 ans, imbécile…

-Oh bon sang, c'est vrai! 16 ans! Toi et ta mémoire…! commenta Yamada, lui tapotant l'épaule avant de débarasser. Bon, vous devez avoir des cookies…

-Nooon, fit Aizawa, mais Eri leva le bras vers l'armoire de gauche.

-Sur la deuxième étagère…! fit-elle, Yamada trouvant la boîte et sifflant.

-Aux pépites au chocolat! Shota, tu la gâtes! Tu n'as jamais voulu me partager tes biscuits de tes lunchs…!

-Quand je me faisais des lunchs…, répliqua Aizawa, Eri se levant et lui tirant la manche. Quoi…?

-Monsieur Zawa? Pourquoi Monsieur Yama vous appelle toujours Shota?

-… Parce que c'est mon prénom…, commenta-t-il, se disant qu'elle avait du oublier, quand il s'était présenter à elle, la première fois.

-… Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Shota? Comme vous m'appeler Eri…? demanda-t-elle, Yamada se figeant, se tendant un peu.

Aizawa garda le silence, avant de sourire.

-… Pourquoi pas? Entre nous, on peut arrêter les monsieur. Mais je crois pas que je serais moins strictes avec toi parce que je te laisse m'appeler par mon prénom, Eri…

-Oui… Shota…! murmura-t-elle, rougissant mais souriant.

Aizawa sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Pourquoi il s'affectionnait tant à cette gamine? C'était un ange, d'accord, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour rester. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle montrait sa reconnaissance ou son affection pour lui, il sentait son armure se fendiller?

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom aussi! s'écria Yamada, la gamine sursautant.

-… C'est quoi?

-Hizashi! renchérit-il.

-Du hachi? répéta-t-elle, réussissant à faire pouffer de rire Aizawa, le grand blondinet se redressant, grimaçant.

-Tu sais quoi? Continue de m'appeler Yamada ou Yama. C'est plus facile à se rappeler. Et en 16 ans d'amitié, même Shota n'arrive pas à m'appeler par mon prénom… Il doit t'aimer plus que moi…!

Comme pour se venger, il se prit 5 cookies, Eri clignant des yeux, avant de les lever sur Aizawa, finissant son verre d'eau.

-… Yamada, tu me ferais du café…?

-Tu n'as pas envie de dormir?

-Je dois corriger des travaux des élèves…, répliqua le prof.

-… Bien sûr… Comment tu vas faire? commenta simplement Yamada, son ton restant naturel.

Mais Aizawa réalisa que son handicape l'empêcherait de lire quoi que se soit et il serra les dents.

-… Bon, fais-moi une tisane. À la menthe…!

-Toute suite! Toi, Eri? Tu veux un chocolat au lait? Commence à faire chaud…!

-S'il-vous-plaît…! fit-elle, Yamada prit les couverts sales et alla prépare la bouilloire. Monsieur… Euh… Shota?

-Oui, Eri?

-C'est vrai que vous êtes ami avec monsieur Yama depuis… très longtemps?

-Oui…

-Vous n'êtes pas très gentil avec lui…, nota la gamine, Aizawa se frotta le menton.

-L'amitié est différente pour chaque personne. Je ne te parlerais jamais comme je parle avec Yamada. Pour la très simple raison qu'il est différent de toi et que mes sentiments pour lui sont différents de pour toi. Mais si tu penses que tu vois quelque chose d'injuste ou d'incorrect, tu es mieux de le dire. Si ma conduite est vraiment mauvaise, j'essaierais de me corriger.

-D'accord! fit la gamine, souriant, Yamada revenant avec une assiette de cookie et un verre de lait pour Eri.

-Ton eau chauffe. Tu me permets d'aller sur le web, Shota? Juste de voir les musiques que je pourrais faire jouer?

-… Le volume à 15. Pas plus.

-Mais Shota…! s'écria Yamada, sourcillant.

-À 15! répéta-t-il, le héros du son soupirant avant d'hocher les épaules.

-Comme tu voudras…! Mais tu n'es pas drôle! Avec les enfants qui ne sont même plus dans leur dortoir…!

Bientôt, Aizawa eut son thé, les cookies furent mangé et Yamada donna quelques cours de chant improvisé à la petite. Celle-ci était ultra timide, mais au bout de quelques essais, profitant qu'Aizawa aille quitter le salon pour aller dans sa chambre, elle donna un peu de sa voix, Yamada l'applaudissant.

-Bravo! C'est génial! On voit que tu as encore le trac, mais ne t'en fait pas…! Personne ne va te manger!

La gamine baissa les yeux, comme si l'expression lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs.

-… Ça va pas…?

-C'est seulement… Je ne suis pas habituer de faire du bruit. Ça me fait peur…

-Pourquoi? demanda Yamada, sourcillant.

-… J'étais puni quand je pleurais ou je criais…, commenta Eri, serrant les poings, baissant les yeux.

Yamada oubliait parfois que la petite avait vécu des choses ultra traumatisantes. Il pesta et s'agenouilla pour qu'ils soient au même niveau.

-Eri, ma puce… Les gens qui se sont occupés de toi par le passé n'ont pas été correct… On devrait pas punir qui que ce soit parce qu'elle souffre. Parler, chanter, crier, pleurer, c'est des choses normales. Même Aizawa pleure…!

-… Quoi…? fit Eri, ne semblant pas le croire.

-Ultra rarement…! Mais je l'ai déjà vu, une fois par le passé… Ça m'a brisé le cœur, mais je l'ai pas arrêter. Quand quelqu'un pleure, la bonne chose à faire est de lui faire un câlin et le laisser pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.

-Mais pourquoi Monsieur Zawa pleurait? demanda Eri, catastrophé.

-Oh là! C'est un secret! répliqua Yamada. Tu n'as sûrement pas envie de dire pourquoi tu as déjà pleuré par le passé, non? Si oui, vas-y, je fais pas juste parler! Je peux écouter aussi!

Mais la gamine se replia sur elle-même, serrant les lèvres et se courbant vers l'avant, comme si elle avait un poids énorme sur les épaules.

-Tu vois, tu ressembles à Aizawa…! Vous gardez tout les deux des choses pour vous, et je peux comprendre…! commenta Yamada, la prenant par l'épaule. Bon, tu veux qu'on change d'activité? Je connais un bon jeu de carte…!

-… Est-ce que je peux aller dessiner…? demanda-t-elle, gardant les yeux au sol.

-… Bien sûr…! fit-il, la lâchant. Je vais juste jouer des musiques que j'aime sur la télé. Tu me le dis si ça t'agace!

-… d'accord…, fit-elle.

Yamada sortit son téléphone et regarda ses messages, écoutant de la musique, jetant quelques coups d'œil à Eri, s'assurant qu'elle se distrayait bien par elle-même et qu'elle n'était pas en très de réfléchir.

Il était un peu hyperactif sur les bords, et il se disait que le pire, pour des gens avec un passé douloureux, c'était de rester à ne rien faire, réfléchir, repenser aux choses douloureuses. Il détestait ça, et ne souhaitait pas ça pour personne.

Il se leva et alla voir ce que faisait Aizawa. Il semblait dormir sur le lit, rouler en boule. Son copain sourit, s'assoyant à côté et posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu dors?

-Non… Tu fais trop de bruit…, commenta-t-il, faisant rigoler son ami.

-Je vais arrêter la musique, mais il est juste 7h30. Quand est-ce que la gamine se couche?

-Je la laisse veiller jusqu'à 8 heure puis c'est l'heure de faire sa toilette et je… lui conte parfois une histoire avant de se coucher. Nezu m'a trouvé des livres pour enfants.

-Pas de souci, ce sera dans sa chambre…! Autre chose que je dois savoir? Un baiser sur le front? À moins que tu-?

-J'essaie de ne pas trop la toucher… Qui sait ce qu'elle a subi par le passé? Un rien pourrait réveiller de vieilles blessures…, murmura-t-il, Yamada grimaçant, se demandant si c'était le même type qui l'avait amené aujourd'hui à la piscine et qui semblait si attentif.

-Elle est un peu jeune pour qu'on ne lui montre pas de l'affection…! répliqua-t-il.

-Je sais que ça semble anormale pour toi, monsieur qui embrasse tout le monde…, souffla Aizawa, restant coucher. Mais Eri a besoin de présence, pas juste d'être choyer ou d'être divertie.

-Ce que tu peux être dur! Tu ne te divertissais jamais quand tu avais l'âge d'Eri?

-… Yamada… À l'âge d'Eri, mon père nous avait abandonné, moi et ma mère… Elle travaillait à deux places et je passais le temps à lire ou regarder les gens passé dans la rue. J'étais toujours laissé à moi-même. Et j'en suis pas une mauvaise personne pour autant. Alors, ne…!

-Sniiiiif!

-… Ah non!

-Shota, c'est trop triste! s'écria Yamada, lui faisant un câlin.

-Hizashi! Lâche-moi! C'est pas une raison d'être émotif! Tu le savais, merde! Fais pas ton bébé!

-Un problème? fit Eri, encore dans le salon, Aizawa donnant un coup de pied à Yamada et se levant.

-Non! Rien! Je vais aller me laver! informa-t-il, désireux de ne plus être avec Yamada.

Il allait encore lui lancer des « Tu es un orphelin, pauvre Shota! T'en fait pas, je veux bien être ton papa! » ou d'autre connerie sentimental qui allait lui donner de l'urticaire. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait être son père, risible. Il n'en avait jamais sentit le besoin d'en avoir un, pour commencer.

Rendu dans un bain chaud, s'assurant de ne pas se mouiller le visage, Aizawa put se détendre, le silence étant confortable.

Il se rappela de son enfance. Déjà, à 6 ans, il était solitaire. Il avait ses raisons. De toute façon, quand les enfants connaissaient son pouvoir, ils le craignaient et s'éloignaient de lui. C'était juste rendu au lycée qu'il eut une meilleure vie sociable. Il ne se rappelait plus trop qui avait voulu qu'il aille à U.A., ses profs, sa mère? Il s'était juste dit, pourquoi pas, mon Quirk doit bien servir à quelque chose. Il ne peut pas juste être un fardeau.

Il s'était lancé et avec surprise, il avait trouvé les cours faciles et les élèves normaux. Excepté Yamada. Dès qu'il s'était assis à côté de lui, comme le plan de classe l'indiquait, le blond s'était mis en tête qu'ils seraient des grands amis. Et Aizawa n'avait pas trouvé de raison valable de l'en dissuader, même s'il parlait trop et de n'importe quoi.

Ils s'étaient entraider et sûrement Yamada pensait qu'il lui était redevable d'être un héros si connu et aimé, aujourd'hui. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait penser de même pour son camarade et aujourd'hui collègue de travail.

« … Déjà 16 ans… Et il ne s'est pas tanné de moi… » songea Aizawa, passant sa main sur sa cuisse, songeur.

À ce rythme-là, même quand ils deviendront des petits vieux avec des dentiers, Yamada continuerait de le soutenir et de vouloir passer du temps ensemble.

« J'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ton affection… Je suis resté moi, je l'ai accepter, c'est tout. Je ne lui donne jamais rien à ses fêtes, à Noël. Je ne le salue pas quand on se croise ou je ne lui souris pas. Je ne ris pas à ses blagues ou je ne l'invite pas à boire un verre. D'un point de vue logique, je dois être la personne la plus barbante qu'il connait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi…? » songea-t-il, n'ayant pas un problème d'égo.

Niveau force, niveau héro, niveau prof, il était l'un des meilleurs à U.A. Dur, ferme, implacable, il était de loin supérieur à beaucoup. Il était le résumé du Tough Love : apprendre à la dur, la vraie vie. Pas de baiser sur vos blessures. Pas de mots rassurants après vos échecs. Vous êtes faites pour être un héros ou vous partez…

Il était différent avec Eri simplement parce qu'elle était jeune, mais il ne se forçait pas à être affectueux. Ça aurait été se renier. Non, quand il lui touchait la tête, quand il l'encourageait ou lui parlait doucement, c'était spontanément. Il ne savait pas comment décrire ça… Il n'avait encore jamais ressentit ce qu'il ressentait pour la gamine.

Peut-être qu'il se voyait un peu en elle. Peut-être qu'il voulait lui donner une chance de voir autre chose que la misère dans le monde.

Il se leva, baillant, prenant la serviette et commençant à se sécher.

Ça ne servait à rien d'analyser ses pensées trop longtemps. Il était un gars d'action. Et quand l'action était passé, il pouvait enfin dormir…!

Il tatonna sur la vanité et sourcilla. Est-ce qu'il…?

Oh non…

-Eri? appela-t-il, élevant le ton mais sans montrer de la colère ou de l'anxiété.

Il avait simplement oublier son boxer. Non pas qu'il aimait se promener à moitié nu devant la petite, mais il faisait trop chaud pour garder le T-Shirt. Elle l'avait vu en costume de bain aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait toujours…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sho-! s'exclama Yamada, rentrant sans frapper avant de s'arrêter dans son élan.

Aizawa tenait la serviette sur ses épaules, debout dans le bain. Il ne pouvait voir sa réaction mais il devinait que son ami rougissait à mort et il soupira, passant finalement sa serviette autour de sa taille.

-Je voulais juste demander à Eri d'aller me chercher mon Boxer que j'ai oublié, commenta-t-il, croisant les bras, Yamada balbutiant avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, la claquant.

Aizawa sortit du tube et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit distinctement quelque chose se coller contre la porte et glisser. Il pouvait très bien s'imaginer Yamada se tenir la tête, assis contre la porte.

« Oh, come on…! » songea-t-il, sourcillant.

Il ne serait pas si perturbé s'il le voyait nu!

Il eut comme une panne dans son cerveau après cette réflexion et il sentit d'un coup ses joues lui brûler.

Non, c'était faux. Complètement faux! Il serait pas malade mais il se sentirait sûrement très mal. Il n'avait jamais empiété dans la vie privée de Yamada, et ils n'étaient jamais assez proche pour aller dans des bains publics ou se frotter le dos de l'autre. Bien sûr, il arrivait que Yamada lui masse les épaules après une journée de travail, ou qu'Aizawa, quand il avait dormit plus que 12 heures, massait les pieds du blond, plus pour qu'il arrête de chialer qu'autre chose.

-Monsieur Yama? Vous êtes pas bien? Vous êtes tout rouge…!

-C'est rien, j'ai juste…!

-Il faut cogner avant d'entrer dans les toilettes! C'est Shota qui me l'a dit! s'écria Eri, Aizawa souriant.

-Ou-oui, c'est vrai…!

-Est-ce que Shota est fâché…? demanda la petite.

-Non… Mais il lui faut son pyjama…

-Je vais aller le chercher! s'écria la gamine, Yamada la remerciant, sa voix tremblant un peu.

Aizawa attendit, une serviette sur la taille, entendant finalement des gouttes d'eau tomber, au niveau de la pole.

-Que…? fit-il, tendant la main et attrapant le costume de bain de Yamada.

Il était mal tordue, Aizawa entreprit donc d'enlever l'eau accumuler dans les fibres. En le tripotant, il réalisa qu'il avait des poches.

« Pratique… » songea-t-il, les fouillant par instinct plus que pour vraiment chercher la bête noire.

Il trouva un bandeau semblant élastique. Il sourcilla, mais posa la chose sur le comptoir en entendant la petite menotte de sa protégée frapper contre la porte.

-Tu peux entré, je suis décent…, expliqua-t-il, la gamine rentrant alors, un boxer mauve tout bien plié dans sa main.

-Tu te sens mieux, Shota? demanda-t-elle, Aizawa hochant la tête, prenant le boxer.

-Beaucoup mieux… Tu vas pouvoir te laver ensuite, Eri. Une petite question… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…? demanda-t-il, pointant le truc mystère sur le comptoir.

-Ohhh! C'est un jolie passe à cheveux! J'en avais vu dans les vitrines des magasins ou dans les revues, mais je n'en ai jamais eu…!

-Parfait…! Quand il sera sec, tu l'essaieras et s'il te va, tu pourras le garder…, commenta spontanément Aizawa.

-Vraiment?! s'écria la gamine, semblant surprise mais heureuse.

« Yamada avait juste à pas oublier un truc d'une de ses copines dans ses poches! L'idiot! » songea Aizawa, un brin frustré.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de l'imaginer à la plage avec une fille, étendue avec elle sur le sable fin, qu'il lui enlève son passe avec son sourire si éclatant et pur… Ça le fâchait.

-Vraiment, assura-t-il, la gamine sautillant avant de quitter la salle de bain et fermer la porte.

-Merci, Shota! s'écria-t-elle derrière la porte.

-Wah, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait…? demanda Yamada, curieux, semblant s'être remit.

-Shota m'a fait un cadeau! C'est un passe à cheveux, jaune! Comme mon costume de bain!

« Est-ce qu'il va comprendre que je l'ai pris de son costume de bain? » se demanda Aizawa, n'auriant pas pensé qu'elle en aurait fait toute une histoire.

-Mais il est drôlement gentil, ce Shota! Perso, il me fait quasiment jamais de cadeau! Il doit beaucoup, beaucoup t'aimer…! s'écria le grand blond.

Aizawa devint rouge tomate. Ça ne le dérangeait pas finalement que son pote le surprenne sans rien sur le dos. Mais qu'il commence à dire ce genre de chose à la gamine, ça, ça le gênait…! C'était pire que d'être mise à nu!

-… Je pense qu'il vous aime bien, moi…, avoua la gamine.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça, ma belle?

-… Ben… Monsieur Shota, il aime pas trop le bruit. Alors, si vous êtes amis depuis très longtemps… et que vous parlez si souvent… c'est qu'il vous aime bien, non? C'est un peu comme quand je n'aime pas les brocolis mais que j'en mange pour faire plaisir à Monsieur Shota. C'est parce que je l'aime…

« Ça y est… Je dois être en très de mourir…! » songea Aizawa, se tenant la bouche, tremblant, ne pouvant pas croire qu'Eri dise des choses si adorables sur lui.

Il était un gros ours mal léché. Égoïste. Trop stricte. Comment elle pouvait dire ce genre de chose sur lui?

-Ahhhhhh! Mais tu es trop adorable, Eri! Ne répète pas ça devant lui, d'accord? Il est tellement orgueilleux, il voudrait pas qu'on sache son point faible…!

-Son point faible? demanda la gamine, penchant la tête.

-C'est que derrière son armure et son caractère froid, il a un très grand cœur…!

-Yamada! s'écria Aizawa, faisant claquer la porte de la salle de bain, manquant faire sauter son ami au plafond. Tu as ta brosse à dent?!

-Que…? N-Non…! avoua-t-il.

-Va-t-en en chercher une! Il faut montrer l'exemple à Eri et avoir une bonne hygiène buccale…! commenta Aizawa, stricte, le blond se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Allons, je pourrais emprunter la tienne…!

-Va-en-chercher-une! déclara-t-il, hâchant ses mots, avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

-Oups! Attention! Tu sais même pas où on va! s'écria Yamada, se mettant à respirer de manière saccader.

Tout en maintenant une main ferme sur son épaule, Aizawa se tassa et lui ouvrit la porte.

-… Tu disais? Maintenant, va! s'écria-t-il, le poussant dans le cadre et fermant derrière lui.

Eri resta silencieuse de longues secondes, le dévisageant, avant de faire un Euhhh, mal à l'aise.

-Shota…? Vous savez que… c'est le garde de robe…? demanda-t-elle, Aizawa sursautant et Yamada éclatant de rire, coincé dans l'espace minuscule, tâtonnant pour trouver la poignée.

-… Si… Je voulais juste lui faire croire que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais…, mentit Aizawa, prenant un magazine et faisant mine de le lire, Yamada sortit et riant encore plus en le voyant faire.

-Ah ha ha ha ha ha…! Oh mon dieu, Shota! C'était tellement du n'importe quoi…! s'écria-t-il.

-… Tu vois la porte de la sortie? Tu t'en vas et tu reviens avec une brosse à dent, conseilla Aizawa, s'étant calmé, un peu honteux de l'avoir jeter dans le garde robe, mais ne pouvant l'avouer.

-Okay, boss!

Eri fit sa toilette et quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, Aizawa était déjà coucher dans son sleeping bag au bas de son lit, semblant assoupie.

-… Monsieur Shota…? Vous… Vous avez un lit…! rappela-t-elle, incrédule.

-… Où va dormir Yamada, si je le prends…? répliqua-t-il, la gamine faisant un O avec sa bouche. Si je te gêne, j'irais dormir ailleurs. Le carrelage de la cuisine est frais.

-Oh, non! Vous pouvez dormir ici! Est-ce que vous me lisez, euh, racontez une histoire? demanda-t-elle, s'assoyant à côté de lui, l'adulte s'assoyant et se penchant sur elle, semblant songeur.

-… Hum… Bon, tu as fait des efforts, aujourd'hui. Et tu as supporté mon copain toute la soirée. Je peux te raconter l'histoire de ton choix.

-Monsieur Yamada est gentil…! commenta Eri, comme pour dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il soit là.

Mais Aizawa savait lire entre les lignes. Elle était mal à l'aise en sa présence, non pas qu'il était menaçant, mais il voulait la voir agir comme les autres enfants. Et elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Ça l'agaçait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'était pas mauvais qu'elle puisse interragir avec toutes sortes de personnes.

-Il prend tout l'espace, oui. Bon, tu as entendu parler de l'histoire du petit pois?

-Le petit pois?

-Le petit pois…, commenta Aizawa, improvisant.

C'était rendu à la fois un passe-temps et un délice de prononcé quelques mots ne faisant aucun sens et d'en faire une histoire. Il avait l'impression de changer de rôle avec un autre pour parler autant, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Eri.

Il raconta l'histoire d'un petit pois qui voulait rejoindre les autres pois dans les champs mais qui avait été séparé durant une tempête. Et qu'il dut traverser nombreux périples, monter des insectes et traverser des rivières tumultueuses avant d'arriver à son objectif. Mais au final, il rejoignit les champs et put prendre racine auprès des siens.

-… c'est triste… Il a vécu tant de chose… Et il finit par rester au même endroit…?

-L'endroit n'a pas d'importance… Parce que son but était de rester avec… les siens…, conclut Aizawa, réalisant le double sens de son histoire et sourcillant.

Est-ce qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre en racontant cette histoire?

-… Elle est moins triste, maintenant… Merci, Shota! Bonne nuit! s'écria Eri, grimpant dans son lit et fermant ses yeux, juste le top de son visage dépassant de la couette.

-… Bonne nuit, petite…, murmura Aizawa, se couchant, se demandant s'il était vraiment la bonne personne pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle continue à s'attacher à lui et qu'elle souffre lorsque le directeur arriverait et leur dirait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'héberger. Il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer, mais il risquait lui aussi de souffrir de cette séparation.

« Nous ne sommes pas rendu là… Elle n'est pas un pois, elle ne peut pas planter ses racines et rester avec ceux qu'elle aime… Les agents qui s'occupaient des enfants sans parents, le gouvernement, les médias, tous avaient le pouvoir de lui retirer cette enfant et de la placer là où ils leur sembleraient le mieux indiquer pour elle. Pour eux…

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, au risque de mourir de chaud. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait pas penser à des « si ». Il voulait juste dormir.

Peut-être deux heures plus tard, Aizawa se réveilla, sentant une présence contre lui, des bras l'encerclant.

-Hum… Eri, qu'est-ce que…?

-Shota…, souffla Yamada, faisant sourciller le héros silencieux.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches…? Tu peux prendre mon lit, mais ne réveille pas Eri…, murmura Aizawa, entrouvrant le sleeping bag pour le repousser.

-Shota, dis-moi… Sérieux, tes yeux, tu vas être correct…? murmura Yamada, sa voix étant à peine audible, tellement sa gorge était serré.

S'il n'avait pas le visage bandé et les paupières toujours closes, il l'aurait dévisagé.

-… Hizashi, je l'ai dit à Eri. Mes yeux n'ont rien…, grinça-t-il tout bas entre les dents, ne pensant pas que son ami se faisait encore du souci à ce sujet.

-C'est ce que tu as dit à Eri…! À moi… Soit sérieux… Tu… Tu vas revoir? Après demain…? Tu n'as rien reçu dans les yeux…?!

Il avait beau chuchoter, la manière dont sa voix s'étranglait et qu'il le serrait contre lui, Aizawa sentit son impuissance et sa frayeur, soupirant.

-… Hizashi… Arrête d'être aussi sensible. Même si je perdais la vue, ça ferait quoi? J'aurais juste plus l'occasion de dormir…

-Ne te moque pas! lança Hizashi, rentrant sa tête dans son sleeping, la posant contre son épaule, Aizawa sentit alors la douce humidité de son visage.

Il pleurait…?

-Si tu perdais la vue… Mon dieu, tu refuserais définitivement de venir à U.A. Tu repousserais tout tes proches, tu ne voudrais plus t'occuper d'Eri…! Et tu me rejeterais, moi…

-C'est quoi ce drama…? J'ai pas signer pour jouer dans un roman savon…! murmura-t-il, lui caressant l'arrière de sa tête, ses cheveux détachés lui paressant doux et soyeux. Sérieux, d'homme à homme. Mes yeux n'ont rien. J'ai fermé les paupières, l'acide de Mina les a brulé mais ne les a pas traverser. Mais pour éviter que je les perdre, Miss Recovery Girl m'a fortement conseiller que je garde ses bandages minimum 48 heures. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

-Je préférais celle du petit pois! commenta Hizashi, Shota se taisant, un brin écœuré qu'il aille écouter aux portes.

-Pardonne-moi que la réalité est moins cool que la fiction… Et sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'écouter raconter des histoires à une gamine de 6 ans? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire?

-Nope! répliqua Hizashi, s'éloignant de lui et Aizawa le devina lui sourire. Je suis rassuré. Au moins, tes yeux n'ont rien de grave…! C'est pas comme la fois que les élèves s'étaient fait attaquer…! Alors là…

-Tu réagis toujours comme ça quand tes collègues sont blessés…? Bon sang, tu vivras pas vieux…! blagua Aizawa, posant un coude au sol, sentant Yamada se replier sur lui-même, songeur, son souffle devant régulier.

-… Peut-être que je suis trop sensible pour mon propre bien… Mais je ne peux supporter de voir mon meilleur ami prendre des coups et souffrir. Surtout que tu ne me demandes jamais d'aide…! renchérit-il, semblant frustré.

Aizawa ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai, ils étaient des meilleurs amis. Mais il n'allait pas cogner à sa porte et lui demander de jouer son infirmier dès qu'il allait être moindrement blessé, soit par une mission ou un incident quelconque! Il était un adulte! Il n'était pas sensé dépendre des autres…!

-… Hizashi, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu es là, tu t'occupes d'Eri, tu trouves pas que c'est déjà beaucoup? Je peux m'occuper de moi-même…, répondit-il, Yamada soupira.

-Je sais, mais je me sens mal… Si j'avais pas réaliser le problème durant ton absence et régler la situation, Mina aurait pas frapper Bakugo et tu n'aurais pas intervenu… Je me sens coupable…!

« Tiens, c'est une première…! » songea Aizawa, étirant son bras et attrapant le sien.

-Écoute, tu te rapelles quand tu as perdu ta voix? (Voir Mic au Mute, et oui, vous comprenez, je me fais ma propre pub! :D Trop pauvre, la fille!) Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, et j'ai été dur avec toi. Tu aurais toute les raisons de vouloir te venger aujourd'hui. À la place, tu te mets à te faire des scénarios négatifs et à m'attaquer dans mon sommeil… Je suis touché de ta sollicitude, mais de un, j'ai besoin de minimum 9 heures de sommeil pour bien fonctionner. De deux, on va finir par réveiller Eri. Alors, retourne dans mon lit.

-Tu penses sérieusement que je vais dormir dans ton lit…? Laisse-moi le sleeping bag…! fit son collègue, tirant sur le col.

-Non! Il est à moi! Et il est trop confortable! s'énerva Aizawa, étant peut-être aveugle, mais pas con.

-Hummm? Qu'est-ce qui se passe…? demanda Eri, s'assoyant et se frottant les yeux.

« T'as fait trop de bruit! » songea Aizawa, ne voulant pas s'avouer qu'il était celui à avoir parler trop fort.

Yamada lâcha le sac de couchage de son ami, ce dernier se redressant en dehors.

-Yamada a fait un cauchemar et il ne veut pas dormir tout seul… Mais je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas bon de dormir sur le plancher…, commenta-t-il, Eri l'écoutant, encore endormi.

Yamada aurait voulu la filmer en la voyant bailler, sa bouche ne s'étant jamais ouvert aussi grand.

Elle descendit de son lit, tirant la couette de ce dernier et prit Aizawa par une main. Elle glissa sa couverture sur son épaule et prit la main de Yamada. Elle les traîna à sa suite, Aizawa sourcillant, Yamada pouffant presque de rire.

-… Voilà, nous allons dormir ensemble… Je vais me faire toute petite, comme ça, il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde…! commenta-t-elle, hochant la tête, les adultes dévisageant le lit puis la gamine.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et attendit qu'ils prennent chacun un bord pour s'installer pour dormir.

-Bonne nuit Shota. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Yamada.

-Bonne nuit, Eri…, commenta Yamada, alors que la petite se tournait vers Shota, prenant une de ses couettes noires dans sa menotte, sans trop tirer.

Comme si elle devinait qu'il avait envie de s'enfuir pour retourner dans son sleeping bag. Mais Aizawa ne fit pas mine de bouger… Il était soufflé qu'elle aille le cran de dire à des adultes quoi faire. En même temps, il ne voulait pas dormir seul avec Yamada. C'était une option acceptable.

Sauf si on oubliait l'idiot à côté les dévisageant, des étoiles dans les yeux, soufflant :

-Pitié, je veux prendre une photo! Vous êtes trop cute!

-Dors! ordonna entre les dents Aizawa, voulant faire de même mais se demandant comment il trouverait le sommeil, avec la petite fille si proche.

Il savait qu'il ne bougeait pas beaucoup en dormant, il espérait juste que c'était le cas pour Yamada.

Comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne reçoive pas de coup de son collègue, il la rapprocha d'elle, relaxant en écoutant le souffle régulier de la gamine.

Est-ce que les parents pouvaient ressentir ce genre de félicité…? De sentir leurs enfants si proches et si vulnérables, tout près d'eux, leur faisant confiance complètement?

Petite note : Je tiens à personnellement remercier deux personnes pour m'encourager et de partager mes histoires.

Akane, tu es un lecteur assuré, toujours constant et surtout tes commentaires me font chaud au cœur! J'avais jamais reçu de si belles reviews de toute ma vie! Merci, merci, merci!

Sérieux, s'il y en a d'autres qui veulent partager leurs avis, ils sont bienvenue!

Et un spécial thank pour ma grande sœur qui a faire la correction de mon premier jet et qui m'a chaudement recommandé d'écrire la suite!

Allez la lire, ces histoires sont tellement bonnes! Radiklement, une pro de la psychologie, de la romance, de l'humour et des relations humaines.

Et pis non, elle m'a pas payé pour parler en bien d'elle! :D

À bientôt pour la suite!


	3. 3

Chapitre 3 : Une Joke qui va trop loin

Le lendemain matin, les trois individus se réveillèrent, pas tous en même temps. Eri tenait toujours une mèche des cheveux d'Aizawa quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Yamada avait disparu mais elle pouvait l'entendre siffloter dans la cuisine.

-… Shota…? Shota...? appela-t-elle doucement, secouant sa mèche de cheveux, lui chatouillant ainsi le nez.

-Hum? Hizashi? souffla

-Monsieur Shota…! Yamada semble préparer le déjeuner...! expliqua Eri, Aizawa aurait ouvert ses yeux à cette remarque s'ils n'étaient pas bandés.

Mais il s'assit lentement, Eri lâchant juste à temps sa mèche de cheveux.

-… Espérons qu'il ne mette pas le feu… Va t'habiller, Eri. Je vais aller voir le massacre…

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en lui…, nota-t-elle.

-Pas dans une cuisine…! commenta Aizawa.

Quand il arriva, il y avait une odeur de brûlée mais Yamada continua à siffloter, donc, s'il y avait eu un feu, il avait dut être maitrisé depuis belle lurette.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches…? demanda Aizawa.

-Bon matin à toi aussi! Tu-Pffffff! craqua Yamada, s'étant tourner et voyant sa tête.

-… Quoi?

-Comment tu fais pour que tes cheveux soient aussi emmêler?!

-… J'en sais rien… Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon à manger…?

-Des crêpes!

-C'est pas au-dessus de ton niveau? demanda Aizawa, croisant les bras.

Il avait enfilé un T-Shirt mais il espérait que de le voir si tôt le matin n'allait pas le déconcentrer. Yamada émit un petit cri aigu.

-Shota! Je suis vraiment insulté! Tu ne penses pas que je serais une bonne ménagère?

-Tu es tout sauf ça… On va manger en ville…, proposa Aizawa, craignant de faire manger la bouffe de son pote à Eri.

-Non, attends! Bon, j'admets, c'est Lush-Rush qui a fait le mélange… J'ai été le voir tôt ce matin, je lui ai demandé quelque chose de facile pour une gamine. Il semble que tout le personnel dans l'école savent que tu es aveugle un certain temps et il m'a dit de pas hésiter à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoi que soit.

-… Bien…, grogna Aizawa, faisant le tour de la table, doucement, voulant faire un tour aux toilettes.

Il pourrait toujours se rafraichir et donner quelques coups de brosse dans sa tignasse. Parfois, il avait envie de tout couper. Mais il aimait les cheveux longs.

-… Attention! Au dessus! s'écria Yamada, le poussant d'un coup, un « Sprout! » se fit entendre.

Aizawa retint son souffle. Yamada lui tenait les bras, l'ayant plaqué au mur, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

-Yamada, qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda le prof sombre, serrant les dents mais ne sautant pas aux conclusions.

Il devait y avoir une raison pour faire ça… Il n'était pas du genre à sauter sur les gens. Enfin, il était extraverti, mais il y avait des limites à son manque d'inhibition…!

-Une crêpe! La première que j'ai voulu tourner est restée coller au plafond! Encore un peu, et elle tombait sur ta tête tout échevelé! C'était chaud! commenta Yamada, sa voix tressautant alors qu'il avait le fou rire, mais il devint doucement silencieux.

Aizawa glissa ses mains sur son torse, sentant qu'il avait remit ses habits d'héros, sans la veste de cuir. Il le poussa sans brusquer, sa respiration étant aussi très rapide.

« Pourvu que je ne rougis pas… » songea-t-il, se détournant de son ami.

-Merci, alors… Tu vas nettoyer?

-Ou-ou-oui! Oui, bien sûr! Va te préparer, c'est presque près! s'exclama Yamada, sa voix étant un brin aigu.

-… Monsieur Yamada? Ça fume…, commenta Eri, Yamada réagissant au quart de tour.

-Wah! Ma crêpe! Vite-vite-vite-vite-vite!

Aizawa alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes, respirant profondément, se tenant la poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passé…? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le tirait d'un mauvais pas, mais sans les yeux, tous ses autres sens étaient hyper sensibles. C'était pour ça qu'il percevait les moindres sons qu'il faisait? Sans parler de son touché qui semblait l'électriser à chaque fois qu'il le frôlait.

Il mouilla une serviette, se traitant mentalement de pervers. Il était pas bien? C'était pas parce que Yamada avait des sentiments pour lui que du jour au lendemain, il allait oublier ses valeurs, ses idéaux et se laisser tenter à une relation plus que professionnel. Non, entre profs, c'était une mauvaise idée. Lui, avec quelqu'un, c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Mais tu as Eri… C'est pas trop mal, pour l'instant… Quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie, ça va pas te tuer…! » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Tiens, ma bonne conscience. Depuis quand elle est réveillée? » se demanda Aizawa, se curant l'oreille avec son petit doigt, grimaçant, passant sa brosse et s'arrachant quelques cheveux dans le processus.

Mais il se sentait ensuite propre et plus présentable.

Eri était excitée, elle n'avait pas souvent manger des crêpes dans sa vie. Et Yamada ne se venta pas que c'était Lush-Rush qui avait fait le mélange.

-Toute la technique est dans le poignet! commenta Yamada, Eri faisant un petit « Ohhh! » alors qu'il en tournait une dans la poêle.

-… Eri, regarde au plafond. C'est ce que ça donne quand on lance trop fort une crêpe…! commenta Aizawa, Yamada pestant qu'il savait que le plafond était tâché.

-La peinture est moche dans votre appartement…! De quelle couleur tu voudrais qu'on la refasse, Eri?

-… Ça ne me dérange pas…, répliqua la gamine, rajoutant du sirop et mangeant ses bleuets sur sa crêpe, un par un.

-… Tu veux une cuillière? demanda Yamada, n'ayant jamais vu quiconque manger si lentement.

-Laisse, elle mange comme ça…, répliqua Aizawa, devinant que pour son ami hyperactif, une gamine comme Eri pouvait parfois être ennuyeuse.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

-Je vais répondre! s'exclama Hizashi, se redressant et allant au comptoir. Oui! Oh, Nezu, vous êtes matinal…! … Quoi? Oh, les élèves, oui… Oui? D'accord… Je vais lui dire… Non, je peux m'occuper d'Eri durant ce temps, pas de souci… Okay, laissez-moi lui dire, on s'en vient.

Il raccrocha, Aizawa grimaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait?

-Le directeur… veut que tu parles avec les élèves qui sont responsables… Pour l'incident…, commenta tout bas Yamada, se penchant pour lui parler dans son oreille, Aizawa sursautant de le sentir si proche mais sourcillant.

Le directeur voulait sûrement assurer une discipline stricte. Si les médias apprenaient qu'un prof se laissait blessé par ses propres élèves, il pourrait perdre en crédibilité. Il fallait s'assurer que ça ne réarrive pas. Mais dans un monde plein de Quirks, Aizawa n'était pas du genre à jeter la première pierre. Il connaissait un grand nombre d'enfant qui s'étaient blessés en apprenant à contrôler leur Quirk. La petite marque de Kirishima était un bon exemple, bien qu'il n'en aille parler qu'à Mina et que celle-ci l'aille souligner plus tard durant une entrevue. Cette fille parlait beaucoup, comme une certaine personne…

« Mais pour que ces étudiants deviennent des pros, ils doivent montrer un contrôle parfait de leur capacités, en toute occasion. Sinon, ils ne pourront jamais être des héros… » songea Aizawa, durement, hochant la tête.

-C'est bon, on finit de déjeuner et on pourrait marcher ensemble au collège. À moins que je dois aller chez les étudiants…?

-Non, c'est eux qui vienne, ça va se passé dans le bureau du directeur…, commenta Yamada, prenant l'épaule d'Aizawa à force de se pencher sur lui. Tu veux du café?

-Volontié…, avoua-t-il, le blond se redressant enfin.

Aizawa trouva son oreille presque froide, sans le souffle de son collègue. Mais il se raisonna, finissant son assiette. Ces crêpes étaient délicieuses… C'était tellement trompeur, juste lui savait combien il était un piètre cuisinier.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, Eri s'élança devant les deux adultes, s'avançant sur le chemin et explorant les herbes à la recherche de petits trésors comme des caillous colorés ou un joli insecte.

-Ne t'éloigne pas, Eri! appela Yamada, actionnant un peu son Quirk, Aizawa se bouchant une oreille avant de continuer à sourire en coin.

-… Tu te fais du souci pour elle?

-Hum? Non, j'ai juste pas envie de la perdre avant même qu'on soit rendu à l'école…! Il est jolie ce bandeau qu'elle a dans les cheveux. Le jaune lui va bien!

-… C'est le tien…

-Hum?

-Celui que tu avais dans la poche de ton costume de bain. Je lui ai dit de le prendre, expliqua Aizawa, parfaitement sérieux.

-Quoi?! s'écria Yamada, le prenant par les biceps, devant avoir les yeux exorbités.

-… Quoi? C'était important…? demanda Aizawa, souriant un peu plus cruellement, Yamada le lâchant, reculant de quelques pas.

-Euh… Non! Pas vraiment! Juste quelque chose qu'une ex m'avait donné…! Mais oui, bien sûr, Eri peut le gardé! J'en ai plein, de toute façon… Ça ne change rien pour moi! expliqua Yamada, sa voix montant dans les aigus, paressant nerveuse.

Aizawa sourcillant. Il en avait des tas? Un cadeau d'une copine? Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Il ne portait jamais de bandeau…!

Comme convenu, ils se séparèrent devant le lycée, Present Mic emmenant Eri dans une balade dans les boisées. Son fameux bandeau étant un peu trop large, Aizawa accepta de le lui garder et de le lui rendre quand il aurait trouvé une manière de lui ajuster. Il le glissa dans sa poche, tatonna sa canne d'aveugle, juste pour s'assurer de ne pas rencontrer d'obstacles dans son chemin. Il connaissait l'école si bien… Ça avait été la sienne toute sa scolarité puis depuis qu'il était prof.

Nezu l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, devant sourire mais un sourire ne s'entendait pas.

-Aizawa! Merci d'être si ponctuel! Heureusement pour nous, tes élèves le sont aussi! Nous allons pouvoir discuter de l'affaire et rapidement décider d'une sanction selon la gravité de l'incident…! commenta le rongeur, le prof hochant la tête.

Cela semblait dépendre de lui de punir ses élèves. Il rentra dans la pièce, le soleil rentrant pas les vitres, l'air sentant bon la propreté et le thé. Il pouvait aussi sentir la gomme balloune, sûrement Mina, puis plus une odeur de fruit, orange? Poire? Sûrement le shampoing de Toru. Mais il y avait aussi une odeur d'explosion…

-Grrrr…

« Ah, Bakugo… » réalisa Aizawa, serrant un peu plus fort sa canne.

-Bien… Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour qu'on m'explique en détails l'incident qui a blessé notre professeur et ami, Eraserhead, ainsi que le jeune Bakugo…

-Ta gueule! C'est rien qu'une égratignure! s'énerva le gamin, Aizawa tournant sa tête vers le gamin.

Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, toute une aura entourant le professeur. Même les yeux bandés, Bakugo se prétrifia alors que son mentor actionnait son Quirk.

-Montre du respect pour le directeur de cette école...! Il peut te renvoyer de l'école quand ça lui chante! Et je ne commencerais pas à faire une liste de ta conduite, finit-il, retrouvant un ton normal.

-… Pardon…! s'écria Toru, le prof l'imaginant faire une révérence. Tout est de ma faute!

-Non, si je n'avais pas manger le lunch de Toru, tout ceci ne serait pas arriver…! répliqua Mina.

-Une vengeance qui a dégénéré…, conclu le directeur après plus de détails. C'est extrêmement décevant, jeunes filles. Mais-! Ce n'est sûrement pas une raison valable pour vous expulser de l'école, encore moins que cela rentre dans votre dossier d'étudiante…! Toutefois, blessé un pro et l'empêcher d'être opérationnel pour son travail et même son devoir envers ses proches, c'est on ne peut plus délicat… Selon moi, des devoirs supplémentaires et une rédaction sur la vie d'un héros seraient adéquats comme punition. Ça ne dépend que de votre titulaire. Monsieur Aizawa…?

Le prof soupesa la question, songeur, restant immobile.

-Je dirais que venir à l'école deux jours dans la semaine pour aider à l'entretien des équipements, en plus des devoirs et de la rédaction, serait une punition adéquate. Je pourrais, une fois que je serais sûr que vous maîtriser vos pouvoirs et ne laissez plus vos états d'âme en abuser, vous demander de vous occuper d'Eri. Seulement quand vous m'aurez remit les devoirs et le texte et qu'ils soient optimum…

-Oui, Eraserhead! s'écrièrent les jeunes filles.

-… Euh… On a pas parler de « ma » punition…, commenta sombrement Bakugo, les mains dans les poches, le directeur se tournant vers lui.

-Ma foi, tu aurais pu être plus gravement blessé si Aizawa ne serait pas intervenu. Tu n'es pas coupable dans l'histoire, seulement une victime! commenta l'animal au pelage soyeux, Bakugo grimaçant et étouffant un juron, furieux.

Aizawa se douta que c'était la pire insulte qu'on pouvait faire au gamin.

-Sans parler que tes blessures devront être soigné par Recovery-girl…! Tu devrais venir demain et après demain pour qu'elle te fasse un traitement… Et tu devras amener un ami pour t'aider si ces traitements atténuent tes capacités physiques et t'empêchent de te mouvoir. Ordre de directeur! commenta Nezu, Bakugo pestant.

« Wow, c'est une punition pour le môme…! » songea Aizawa.

Il se demandait parfois si le directeur ne s'amusait pas de sa position et son énorme savoir pour tout ce qui pourrait fâcher l'élève difficile, et pourtant si douer.

-Voici un document pour préciser les détails de vos devoirs, mesdemoiselles…! Et Bakugo…? Tu devras rappeler Recovery Girl pour connaître l'heure où elle est disponible, demain. En attendant, tu peux garder le bandage encore un autre 24 heures, sans problème. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations! Bonne vacance…!

Les filles s'excusèrent de nouveau mais Aizawa balaya l'air de la main.

-C'est bon, ça me donne une excuse pour avoir un esclave pour faire mes corvés chez moi.

-Un… esclave…? demanda Mina, le prenant au sérieux, mais Toru riant.

-C'est Present Mic, c'est ça? Vous êtes rendus inséparable…! commenta la gamine.

-Tu veux plus de devoirs? demanda Aizawa, sourcillant, les filles trouvant une excuse pour s'en aller toute suite, Bakugo traînant les pieds mais s'en allant aussi.

-Aizawa, peux-tu rester quelques instants…? Tu veux du thé…?

-Non, merci, je me sens bien…, commenta Aizawa, mais prenant malgré tout un siège, se disant que le directeur voulait le disputer de sa conduite.

Il avait malgré tout laisser un gamin se faire blesser par l'acide de Mina. Il n'avait pas réagit assez vite.

-Je voudrais m'excuser que tu ailles été victime d'un tel incident… Toute l'équipe de lécole est navrée, mais nous sommes prêts à t'aider, si tu as besoin de garder les yeux bandés plus longtemps…

-… Non, demain, je vais pouvoir enlever ses bandages…

-Ça ne nous gêne pas que tu ne puisses plus assurer ton travail de héros un certain temps…! Yamada peut rester avec toi le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu récupères complètement de ce handicap…! Je peux aussi m'assurer de garder Eri les prochains jours…! Je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle, je voudrais m'assurer que mes capacités avec les enfants d'un plus bas âge sont bien développés…

-… Sans vouloir vous offusquez, monsieur… Qu'est-ce que vous essayer de dire? demanda Aizawa, détestant qu'on tourne autour du pot.

Son offre semblait très généreuse à la surface, mais il sentait qu'il avait un intérêt particulier à ce que Yamada reste avec lui.

-Moi? Rien de particulier…! Je me disais juste que depuis qu'Eri est sous ta protection, tu sembles changer, en mieux, mais de rester 24 heures sur 24 avec une enfant de 6 ans n'est pas non plus au mieux… Si tu préfères quelqu'un d'autre que Yamada, je suis sûr qu'un ou une amie pourra t'aider…!

Aizawa garda le silence, pensif.

À part Present Mic, qui serait capable de s'offrir volontairement pour vivre avec lui, si son état persistait plus que deux jours? Personne ne lui venait en tête. Cementoss et 13 étaient tout les deux très gentils et il n'avait pas de problème à travailler ensemble. Mais ils étaient tous les trois très différents et quasiment incomptatibles.

13 avait la manie de la propreté. Quand il était trop longtemps à ne rien faire, il aspirait la poussière qui trainait dans la pièce en décapsulant un de ses doigts. Parfois, il créait des soucis mais s'était plus fort que lui. Il devait tout nettoyer.

Cementoss était un bon cuisinier, un homme cultivé et très doux. Petit souci : il faisait du somnabulisme! Et avec son corps massif et pesant, il lui fallait un mobilier très, très résistant…! Sans parler que s'il s'assoyait sur quelqu'un en dormant, c'était un allez simple aux urgences!

« Tiens, même les pros ne peuvent pas toujours contrôler leur capacité… » se dit Aizawa, songeur.

-… Aizawa, je ne voudrais pas être trop curieux, mais ce qui dépasse de ta poche…, questionna le directeur, semblant curieux.

Le prof éleva les sourcils mais lui tendit le bout de tissus.

-C'est un passe à cheveux… Je voulais le donner à Eri, mais il est trop grand.

-D'où vient-il?

-De Yamada. Pourquoi?

-Parce que ce n'est pas… vraiment un passe à cheveux…! avoua le directeur, sautant de son siège et marchant, Aizawa se redressa mais n'osa pas se déplacer, tournant sa tête vers où il entendait le son furtif des pas du directeur.

Il prit la main d'Aizawa, lui donna un bout du vêtement et prit son autre main, l'étirant à l'endroit où il était sensé être mit.

(Attention, ce qui va suivre peut choquer les lecteurs sensibles et les gens normales. Mais c'est dans le but de faire rire et de se moquer de certaines inventions. Ce qu'on ferait pas pour être sexy!)

Soit autour de la cuisse, devant le sexe.

-C'est une sorte de maillot de bain. Je pense que le bon nom est « String Bikini » mais pour homme.

-… Quoi?! fit Aizawa, manquant lâcher le minuscule morceau. Sérieusement?! Des hommes portent ça?!

-Visiblement, Yamada devait le porter mais peut-être qu'il était embarrasser de t'expliquer son usage, commenta Nezu. Je ne suis pas là pour juger, et si je suis au courant du type d'usage de ce vêtement, c'est simplement parce qu'il avait une étiquette d'un centre d'aquatique dessus et que j'ai fait quelques recherches pour me trouver un maillot de bain. Personnellement, je préfère le type salopette rayé, comme All Might…!

Aizawa sentit qu'il était rouge écrevisse. Et dire qu'il l'avait donné à Eri comme d'un élastique à cheveux…!

-… Yamada n'en a pas besoin… Et Eri voulait que je le modifie pour qu'il lui fasse. Comme d'un passe à cheveux. Vous pensez que c'est possible…? grommela Aizawa, le directeur devant voir son embarras.

-… Normalement, je ne suis pas porté à proposer à des filles de mettre des habits de garçons. Mais dans ce cas précis, puisque ton ami te l'a donné pour Eri, afin qu'elle ne soit pas déçu, je suis près à le modifier moi-même. J'en ai pour une demi-heure…!

-Vous vous… débrouillez en couture?

-Comment penses-tu que j'ai mes vêtements…? demanda gentiment Nezu, Aizawa hochant la tête.

« C'est logique, bien que je me disais qu'avec le budget de U.A., vous pourriez les envoyer facilement à un couturier professionnel. Mais s'il a le niveau pour se faire des habits, un bandeau pour gamine est un jeu d'enfant… » réalisa-t-il.

-Merci énormément. Je vous serais très reconnaissant de ne pas le répéter aux autres professeurs, encore moins aux élèves.

-Jamais de la vie…! Ça ne me ressemble pas! Cela restera entre nous! Et sinon, est-ce que tu te sens bien, malgré ses brûlures au visage?

-… Physiquement, ça va… Excepté que mes autres sens sont plus sensibles. Je sens, j'entends tout beaucoup mieux…

-Hum-hum! C'est incroyable, comment nous pouvons dépendre de nos yeux! Alors que nous pourrions tout à faire vivre sans, avec un entraînement rigoureux et des sens développés. Enfin, peut-être que mon corps me permet de mieux percevoir certaines choses que les humains…! Mais je ne doute pas que tu puisses ressentir de la fatigue mentale de dépendre du touché et de l'ouïe constamment…!

-… Ce n'est pas si pire. Tant que je peux rester au repos dans mon logement, ici…, commenta-t-il, Nezu hochant la tête.

-Très bien! Je suis ravi de l'apprendre! Tu ne seras alors pas déçu que j'aille accepter une requête un peu spéciale à ton sujet?

-… Une requête?

-Une amie très, très désireuse de t'aider…, commenta Nezu, Aizawa n'aimant pas l'appelation de la chose.

À sa connaissance, aucune femme ne pourrait-!

-Oh!

Oui, il avait complètement oublié.

La seule personne à part Yamada qui voudrait s'occuper de lui. Aveugle. Seul, de 1 heure à 5 heures de l'après-midi.

-Oh! Eraser Head! s'écria-t-elle, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

« … Si elle n'avait pas promis au directeur de faire la surveillante dans les occasions spéciales pour l'école, elle n'aurait jamais eux accès à pénétrer l'enceinte! La vipère! » songea Aizawa, mais se forçant de rester parfaitement détaché.

Un simple rictus frustré apparu sur ses lèvres alors que Miss Jokes passait ses bras autour de lui.

Ils étaient dans le couloir. Il venait de quitter le bureau du directeur et la voilà qui s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue.

« Je vais me faire manger, à ce train-là! » songea-t-il, la repoussant fermement.

-Je n'aime pas les accolades. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Mais allons, Eraser! Je suis ici pour m'occuper de toi! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix semblant très déterminée, un brin trop théatrâle. Quand j'ai su que tu avais perdu ta vue… Seul, sans défense…!

-Qui? grinça-t-il, se promettant de se venger de l'individu l'ayant trahit.

-Tu ne sais pas? Je suis en bon terme avec Midnight! Quand j'ai appris, j'ai accouru! Malheureusement, c'est pas facile de rentrer ici!

-C'est trop facile à mon goût. Repars d'où tu viens! Tu as sûrement des gens à sauver, parce que tu vois et donc ton Quirk marche, toi!

-Snif! Shota, c'est trop triste! Non, il te faut un héros à tes côtés!

Aizawa aurait bien voulu répondre qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un. Mais dans les faits, c'était faut. Yamada n'était pas avec lui, ni physiquement. Et il ne serait là pas avant ce soir, vraiment. En plus, quelque chose le gênait de parler de son meilleur ami à sa « fiancée », comme elle s'en vantait. Il avait beau lui dire que c'était dans sa tête, de l'oublier, d'aller se trouver un mari sur Ebay, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et profitait de chaque occasion qu'elle avait de pouvoir l'agacer en étant follement éprise de lui.

D'habitude, elle redevenait sérieuse au bout d'un moment. En public! Mais qu'est-ce qui allait se passé si elle le suivait jusque chez lui?

-Monsieur Shota?

Aizawa repoussa de nouveau fermement Miss Jokes, se tournant vers la petite voix d'Eri.

-Qui sait? demanda la gamine, Miss Jokes sembla hésiter.

-… C'est une collègue du travail. Elle va rentrer chez elle…! commenta-t-il en tournant sa tête derrière lui, à genoux, tenant Eri par les épaules. Yamada n'est pas avec toi?

-Il a dit qu'il devait préparer des choses pour cet après-midi…

-Mais qui est cette petite? Elle est vraiment trop mignonne! C'est pas ta fille, tout de même?! demanda Miss Jokes, un peu pertubée, mais devant sourire largement.

Eri s'accrocha à la jambe d'Aizawa, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait intimidée ou nerveuse de quelque chose.

-… Cette petite est ma protégée. Je m'occupe d'elle et lui apprend comment gérer sa Quirk.

-Bon sang, Shota, depuis quand tu es si altruiste? C'est pas du tout ton genre…! se moqua la dame, la gamine relevant la tête vers Aizawa, ce dernier faisant comme si de rien n'était.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Jokes…

-Mais je veux passé la journée avec toi! Allez! Je ferais le dîner! Et le souper! Et je ferais tout ce que tu veux! On ne devrait pas laisser un homme tout seul dans ton état, Shota!

-Je peux me débrouiller..., répliqua-t-il, mais la dame semblait ne pas être convaincue.

-Mais quelle tête de mule! C'est la gamine, le problème?

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton joyeux mais Eri se mise à trembler, Aizawa ne semblant pas remarquer la différence et croisa les bras.

-Non, toi, tu es un problème. À t'imposer comme ça, tu vas finir par faire fuir tout le monde… Tu as beau être la reine du rire, je trouve que tu manques de sympathie…

-C'est bien Eraser Head qui parle, devant moi? Depuis quand tu connais quelque chose à la sympathie? s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne serais même pas capable de montrer une once d'affection pour tes élèves, alors, pour une orpheline?

Le directeur sortit de son bureau, souriant.

-… Un souci?

-Ah! Monsieur le principal! Votre employé est vraiment exténué mais trop têtu pour le dire à ses proches, encore moins à sa plus proche collaboratrice!

-Des sôtises…, lança le prof, le directeur s'avançant entre les deux.

-Je voix que vous avez une relation toujours très animé… Eri? Tu te rappelles de moi?

-Monsieur Souris? commenta la gamine.

-Oui! s'écria le directeur, Miss Joke étouffant son rire derrière ses mains, ayant du mal à croire que l'important individu acceptait un tel surnom. Que dirais-tu qu'on laisse ces adultes régler leur différent et qu'on aille manger un bon repas ensemble? Il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger à la cafétéria…! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il n'y a plus le moindre élève dans l'école! La parfaite occasion d'en faire ensuite la visite, quand un jour, tu seras toi aussi une élève!

Aizawa ne pensa pas qu'Eri se laisserait convaincre mais il sentit qu'elle le lâchait et il sourcilla.

-Eri? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais aller avec… monsieur Souris…, expliqua-t-elle, sa voix hésitant un peu.

Aizawa aurait voulu s'assurer que c'était vraiment sa décision, inquiet, mais Miss Jokes l'interrompit.

-Parfait! Allez vous amusez, les amis! Moi, je vais prendre soin de notre blessé!

-Non, laisse-moi tranquille…! grogna-t-il, Nezu secouant la tête.

-Eraser Head? Soyez plus poli envers votre collègue, je vous en pris… Bon, je vous laisse!

Les deux petits personnages partirent en direction de la cafétéria.

Miss Jokes en profita pour s'accrocher à son bras et marcher tout en élaborant toutes ses idées sur la journée de rêve qu'ils allaient passé.

Il comprit qu'elle avait emmener un pique-nique et voulait le faire manger à la baguette. Sans façon, parce qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

Elle finit par renifler, disant que la vie d'une enseignante était vraiment dure, si en plus ses partenaires héros ne voulaient pas de son aide…!

Aizawa avait beau ne pas tant l'apprécier, quand elle exposait ses difficultés comme ça, il se sentait injuste de refuser son repas. Il finit par manger, par ses propres moyens, prenant les shushis avec ses doigts, l'écoutant raconter de long en large ses derniers périples.

Puis elle voulu visiter l'endroit, lui tenant toujours étroitement le bras. Quand ils arrivaient dans un nouvel endroit, elle lui disait ce qu'elle voyait et il disait à quoi l'endroit, l'équipement ou le local servait. Il s'ennuyait, mais c'était encore mieux ça qu'elle essaye de l'embrasser ou de le coincer dans un placard.

Il espérait sérieusement qu'elle n'aurait pas le culot de faire ce genre de coup, de quoi qu'il l'assomme ou lui casse le nez!

Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que malgré qu'il aille les yeux bandés, qu'il sente son odeur mieux que la sienne (chocolat, menthe et un petit quelque chose de plastique…? À cause de son costume?), que leur peau était toujours en contact, il ne ressentait rien. Il avait plus chaud, mais il ne se sentait pas ému, pas attiré, pas de choc électrique. Rien de particulier. Il était agacé de l'image que ça devait faire. Mais…! Eri était en lieu sûr, à s'amuser avec le directeur. Yamada était à son travail, divertissant la populace à la radio…

Il pouvait bien lui faire « ce » plaisir, pour cette fois. La laissez avoir sa journée de rêve. Parce que quand il retrouverait la vue, si elle tentait d'encore se pendre à son bras de la sorte, il lui donnerait un coup de pied dans les fesses. Tant pis si elle faisait une plainte!

-Si on se marie, tu voudrais que ce soit ici? À l'hôtel? Oh, sur un bâteau! s'écria-t-elle, excité.

-Quelle vaste imagination… Pourquoi pas faire une liste? répliqua avec sarcasme Aizawa.

-Tu as des idées?

-Aucune, je suis allergique au mariage…!

-Elle est trop bonne! Ah ha ha ha ha! s'écria Miss Jokes, avant de regarder devant elle. Ohhh...! Les fameux dortoirs des étudiants!

-… Mon appart devrait pas être loin…

-Oh oui? Où ça? Où ça?

« Elle est tellement volubile et joyeuse… » songea Aizawa.

Étrangement, il ne se vexait pas tant que Yamada le soit.

Mais pourquoi il attirait des gens si inverses à lui…? Il était un aimant? Il avait la poisse?

-… Il devrait être là… Si mon sens de la direction est bon…

-Oh, on va voir ça, chéri! s'écria-t-elle, courant mais il rentra les pieds dans le sol exprès pour la freiner. Hnnnn! Arrête de faire ton difficile! Allons-nous reposer à l'air… climatisé!

Il se garda de lui dire qu'elle était brisée, espérant que ça la convaincrait à partir.

Vers 5h15, Yamada arriva, sifflotant.

« J'espère qu'ils se sont pas trop ennuyés…! Hé hé hé! Je vais arriver sans faire de bruit… Quand je vais ouvrir la porte, Eri va sûrement se jeter sur mes jambes… Aizawa va sûrement prendre ma veste, ce sera un peu comme… Quand un homme rentre au foyer et est accueillit par sa famille aimante…! » songea le héros du son, rougissant, flottant sur un petit nuage.

Il avait peut-être une vaste imagination, mais il aimait vraiment beaucoup ces moments passés avec Aizawa. Et le voir vivre avec un enfant et comment il pouvait être attentif et délicat avec eux… Son cœur d'artichaud ne pouvait résister à ce spectacle! Il avait envie de fondre!

Et il avait encore plus envie de sortir avec lui.

Mais…! Il ne voulait rien précipiter, d'autant qu'il avait été clair… Il ne voulait pas sortir avec un collègue de travail! C'était compréhensif…! La réputation, la distraction que cela pouvait occasionner.

Ce fut en toute innocence qu'il débarra la porte et l'ouvrit, exposant son meilleur sourire. Mais la scène qu'il surprit le pétrifia comme une statue de sel.

Une femme aux cheveux verts et au bandeau orange était assise à califourchon sur Aizawa, lui installer sur le sofa, n'étant pas trop visible mais il le reconnaissait par ses vêtements. Elle était penchée sur lui.

Present Mic sentit que son cerveau allait décrocher, un peu comme un ordinateur qui était en panne. Il sentait déjà ses oreilles fumer. Mais il était un adulte, un pro, même si ça pouvait le révolter ou le mettre à terre de voir son meilleur pote avec une fille, si brutalement, il devait garder les apparences. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être choquer…!

-Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE?! SHOTA?! WHO IS SHE?! WHAT ARE YOU…?! s'écria-t-il, la femme ouvrant ses yeux et se tournant par en arrière.

Elle ne semblait pas réaliser l'expression livide d'Aizawa, encore moins son poing lever pour la frapper.

-Wah! Shota! Du calme! C'est pas comme ça qu'on traite les femmes! s'écria Mic, tirant par en arrière Miss Jokes par les aisselles, avant de la remettre sur ses pieds. Même celles aussi entreprenantes que ton admiratrice…! Tu n'as toujours pas passé la corde au cou à un autre luron, ma chère Jokes?

-Bien sûr que non, Present Mic! Tu es en forme, dis-donc! commenta-t-elle, lui massant le bicep, Present Mic ne prenant pas la mouche.

Il n'avait rien vraiment contre la fille. Miss Jokes était une fille très sociable, une héroïne avec une bonne réputation. Elle était juste moins connue que lui mais il avait appris par Midnight que la fille était rendue enseignante en plus d'héroïne. Il pensait seulement qu'elle avait tiré une croix sur Aizawa, avec toutee les fois qu'il l'avait repoussé.

« Elle est persistante…! » songea-t-il, lui demandant comment ça allait à son école, ses élèves, la fille lui déballant tout, laissant de côté Aizawa, contente qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

Yamada admirait cette qualité, mais il craignait qu'elle finisse par souffrir d'insister autant pour avoir toujours la même réponse.

Present Mic l'observa un peu, étonné que son pote ne change pas d'avis. Comme dans son souvenir, elle était jolie, un sourire éclatant et tellement, tellement drôle…! Elle prenait tout avec un grain de sel.

Non, sérieux, un gars qui disait non à ça devait soit être vraiment têtu, soit il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête…!

-Bon, ça va bientôt être l'heure du repas! Je t'aurais bien invité à prendre un morceau pour rattraper le temps perdu, je t'assure, mais là, je dois veiller sur Aizawa…! commenta Present Mic, la femme clignant des yeux.

-Tu veux dire profiter de lui?

Aizawa grogna.

-Ah ha ha ha ha! Qu'est-ce que tu es marrante…! Non, moi et Shota, nous sommes best buddy! Tu ne peux pas comprendre une amitié aussi forte que la notre…! Tu ne le connais que depuis 10 ans…! se moqua Yamada, Miss Jokes se reculant, les poings sur les hanches.

-Et toi?

-16 ans…! Bien que nous aurions pu être ami depuis les couches, ça m'aurait pas déranger…! commenta Yamada, Miss Jokes soupira.

-Je t'envies…! Mais c'est étrange, il aurait déjà du se lasser d'un gars aussi exubérant que toi…!

-Comme il aurait pu t'arrêter pour harcèlement depuis longtemps…! Mais c'est un dur! Bon, s'il te faut ta dose d'Aizawa « vulnérable », tu peux repasser demain matin. Si on te laisse une nouvelle fois l'accès à l'école.

-Non, ne reviens pas…, grogna Aizawa.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris! commenta Miss Jokes. Je vais vous laissez entre hommes… Mais si tu veux quelqu'un pour te masser le dos ou te dorloter, tu m'appelles, chéri? N'importe quand, ça me fera plaisir! Mon numéro…! dit-elle, le lui tendant, avant de le glisser dans sa main. Bon, je file…! Present Mic, abuses pas trop de mon fiancé…!

-T'inquiète! À plus, Jokes! s'écria le grand blond, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

-… Tu n'as pas à être aussi gentil avec cette folle…, marmonna Aizawa, sourcillant.

-Et toi! C'est quoi l'idée…? Tu serais pas mort si elle t'aurait donner un petit baiser…! J'ai rien contre l'auto-défense, mais de là à frapper une jolie fille qui veut juste…! commenta Yamada, commençant à ranger la paperasse sur la table du salon.

Aizawa se pencha vers lui et lui saisit le bras, les dents serrés.

-Essaie pour voir de supporter une fan hystérique toute la journée, avant qu'elle te prenne au piège. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu, mais elle se moquait de moi, disant que je ne la frapperais pas vraiment…, commenta-t-il, son visage proche du sien, Yamada clignant des yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

-… Wah, t'as vraiment l'air en colère…! La dernière fois que tu avais l'air aussi fâché, c'était quand je t'ai proposé de faire une double date…! Perso, je regrette pas que tu ailles dit non…! J'avoue que je préfère garder ma vie privée privée… Quand même, tu pourrais être plus sympa. Elle a fait le dîner?

-Elle a payer des sushis. Très original…, commenta Aizawa, sarcastique.

-Oh, c'est chou…! commenta Yamada, s'éloignant de lui et allant ranger la bouffe qu'il avait acheter. Où est Eri? Tu m'en veux pas de l'avoir laisser dans le lycée…?

-Pas trop… Le directeur a dit qu'il prenait soit d'elle. Mais je suis… un peu inquiet… Elle ne va quand même pas rester chez lui, même ce soir…? questionna-t-il, se relevant pour aller dans la cuisine, sentant l'odeur du café fraîchement fait.

Yamada lui donna une tasse de café, avant de boire la sienne.

-Je vais le texter pour savoir ses projets. Si tu veux, je peux l'appeler pour qu'on demande à Eri ce qu'elle veut.

Ils surent bientôt que le directeur avait tout prévu. Au cas qu'Aizawa doivent partir travailler et que Midnight ou Recovery Girl ne puissent la garder, il avait acheté un petit lit, des jouets et préparé sa chambre d'amis dans son appartement, dans un étage supérieur du lycée, afin qu'elle se sente bien.

-J'ai toujours voulu me rapprocher d'elle. Ceci est une occasion comme une autre! commenta le directeur, Aizawa sourcillant.

-Je veux parler à Eri…

Le rongeur donna le combiné à la gamine en lui expliquant que c'était Eraser Head, la petite approchant avec précaution le combiné de son oreille.

-Allo? Shota?

-Eri? Tout va bien…?

-Ou-oui… Monsieur Souris est très gentil…Il m'a fait une jolie chambre…, commenta-t-elle, Aizawa grimaçant mais ne disant rien.

-Je suis content, mais tu dois savoir, si tu n'es pas à l'aise, je peux venir te chercher. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vois plus que je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi.

-N… Non… Si… Si tu viens me chercher… Demain matin… C'est correct…, commenta la gamine.

Son ton semblait hésitant, mais c'était l'une des premières fois qu'elle semblait vouloir passé du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Mirio ou Deku, par son propre chef. Cela l'étonna, ne sachant pas s'il devait trouver ça normal ou être jaloux.

-… Tu es sûr? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Je sais bien que ta chambre ici est petite, mais tu connais l'endroit. Tu ne cours pas le moindre danger avec le principal Nezu, il est bon et juste. Mais… Non, dis-moi seulement ce que tu veux, toi.

-… Je… Je… Je veux dormir… ici…, commenta la gamine.

-… D'accord. C'est bon, alors, je n'insisterais pas. S'il y a quoi que se soit, je veux que tu demandes à Nezu de m'appeler. Moi et Yamada nous viendront te chercher…

-… D'accord… Au revoir…! commenta la gamine, avant de laisser le téléphone à Nezu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle veuille rester? grogna Aizawa, avant de réaliser que cette question était un peu insultante pour le directeur.

Quoi, il n'avait pas le droit de s'occuper d'une enfant? Même s'il était un animal, il était un être vivant, il pouvait s'affectionner de qui il voulait. Sans parler qu'ils avaient tout les deux vécus des choses semblables. Excepter que Nezu avait passé par delà ses traumatistes. Mais Eri...

-Rien de particulier…! Elle a une jolie collection de toutous, ici. Elle pourra en ramener autant qu'elle en voudra, je peux te l'assurer. Tout ce qui est ici est à elle…!

-Elle a un baldaquin? demanda Yamada au-dessus de l'épaule de son collègue.

-Ma foi, oui! Vert avec des étoiles brodés…! Pourquoi? demanda le directeur, faisant l'innocent.

Aizawa raccrochant, montrant les dents, frustré.

Il ne pensait pas que laisser Eri entre les mains du directeur pourrait sapper l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Pour des toutous, un lit avec une toile brodée…!

-Allons, fait pas cette tête! C'est dingue! C'est pas tout les gars qui s'inquièterait pour l'affection d'une gamine de 6 ans…! commenta Yamada, faisant réchauffer le repas tout fait dans le four, vérifiant la température.

-… C'est con… Je ne devrais pas m'attacher à elle… Mais c'est plus fort que moi…, commenta-t-il, posant le téléphone sur la table, avant de poser ses mains sur sa tasse à café.

-… Hé… C'est humain…! La gamine est silencieuse, tu es silencieux. Mais elle s'ouvre de plus en plus. À toi en particulier…! C'est normal que tu en pinces pour elle. Ce qui est pas normal, c'est que tu en pinces pas pour des femmes d'âge mur…!

-Tu vas arrêter de faire sonner ça comme si j'étais un pédophile…? railla Aizawa, faisant rire son pote.

-Ah ha ha, come on, je sais que c'est pas ton genre! Et j'espère pas qu'aucun gamin aille à se frotter à ce genre de cingler…! commenta-t-il, prenant des poignées du four et sortant le plat. Hum! Ça sent bon!

-C'est quoi?

-J'ai acheter une lasagne! Il va rester des restes pour des jours et des jours, mais au moins, ils pourront être réchauffer au micro-onde! Le four pourra rester éteint…!

-Parfait…, songea Aizawa, s'éventant un peu. Tu veux ouvrir les fenêtres?

-Tout de suite!

Yamada soupira avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, avant de le servir et couper ses portions.

-Tu fais quoi?

-J'ai choisi un plat compliqué pour un aveugle, laisse-moi juste couper ta lasage… Tiens, un Tic-Tak-To! commenta-t-il.

-… Je n'ai pas 6 ans…, répliqua Aizawa, mais étant secrètement reconnaissant.

C'était bon, même si c'était fait en épicerie. Enfin, deux cancres en cuisine ne pouvaient pas vraiment avoir autre chose à prix modiques…!

-… Dis-moi, tu devrais le dire au directeur…, commenta Yamada, quand ils eurent finit de manger.

-Quoi dont?

-Que tu veux garder Eri…

Le visage d'Aizawa s'empourpra mais il ne dit rien, se levant et allant sur le sofa.

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, il devait être rendu 7 heures. Mais le temps semblait s'être arrêter, Yamada attendant une réponse, retenant presque son souffle.

Peut-être qu'il avait été trop direct? Peut-être qu'Aizawa allait lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait.

-… Je ne sais pas encore… Elle s'ouvre à moi. Mais je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour prendre soin d'elle…, commenta-t-il, Yamada hésitant mais se levant et s'assoyant à côté de lui.

-Tu n'es pas non plus le meilleur prof… Ça ne t'a pas empêché de risquer ta vie pour protéger des morveux que tu as menacé d'expulser dès le premier jour d'école…! commenta Yamada, Aizawa détournant la tête. Écoute, personne n'est parfait! Ce que je pense, moi, c'est qu'Eri t'aime. Et que tu l'aimes aussi. Si l'amour était tout ce qui comptait, tout le monde dirait que tu es le mieux pour t'occuper d'elle et en faire d'elle une jeune femme responsable et honnête… Sans parler d'une héroïne badass comme son petit papa…!

-N'importe quoi! commenta Aizawa, mais se sentant flatté.

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intéressait, à l'idée de voir Eri grandir. Il aurait voulu la garder toujours à cette âge-là. Mais en même temps, il voulait voir cette gamine un peu perdue et effrayée du monde s'émanciper et être capable de vivre sur des nouvelles bases. De penser qu'il pourrait être une de ses bases, un orgueil démesuré l'enfla, réchauffant son cœur solitaire.

-… Moi, je dis que tu es déjà un parent fantastique… Mais il faut que tu fasses les démarches pour le rester… Qui sait? Nezu serait parfaitement capable de s'offrir de l'adopter, s'il se met à l'aimer trop fort! blagua Yamada, Aizawa n'ayant jamais penser qu'un autre au lycée puisse avoir des vues comme gardien d'Eri.

Le directeur était sûrement l'individu le plus intelligent qu'il connaissait. Mais Eri avait un Quirk dangereux, même pour elle-même. Il était logiquement le mieux pour prendre soin d'elle et l'arrêter si elle perdait de nouveau le contrôle de son Quirk.

-Je ne sais pas trop si Nezu aurait la même idée que toi… d'autant que peu d'homme donne à une gamine un string comme d'un élastique à cheveux…, commenta-t-il, croisant les bras, Yamada retenant son souffle.

Il devait grimacer et avoir une tête très comique. Il finit par s'étouffer, tout son corps étant secoué, avant de se retourner vers Aizawa.

-Euh… Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça…?!

-… Yamada… Pourquoi tu avais un truc pareil dans ta poche de costume de bain…? Sérieux? D'amener ça à l'école, ça manque de sérieux… D'autant plus que sans mes yeux, je n'ai rien pu réaliser… Mais ça n'aurait pas servit à grand-chose, puisque je ne porte pas ce genre d'aberration…

-Hé! Je ne l'ai pas acheté ou voulu, figure-toi! Je… Quand j'ai su que tu venais, j'ai juste prit un costume de bain de rechange, pensant que c'était un speedo normale…!

-Pourquoi un deuxième costume de bain? Ton affreux ne suffi-? Attend, quand tu as su que je venais…? demanda lentement Aizawa, sourcillant.

La chaleur dans la pièce sembla décuplée, le silence gêné de son collègue n'aidant rien à améliorer la situation.

-Euh… Ouais…C'était un peu bête… Mais je me suis dit que si on finissait seul, si le moment était propice, j'aurais pu me changer, faire quelques longueurs et sortir… Tu sais, comme dans les pubs de shampoing? Tout brillant et ruisselant, juste à mon avantage…!

-… Attends une seconde… Tu voulais flirter avec moi, à la piscine? résuma Aizawa, son partenaire émettant un petit cri aigu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, un adolescent?

-Ne le dit pas comme ça! J'ai l'air d'un obsédé, maintenant!

-… Comparez à Miss Jokes, tu ne l'es pas vraiment…, répliqua Aizawa, levant sa tête au plafond.

-Les femmes ont jamais l'air d'obsédées…! Elles ont vraiment le beau rôle…! avoua Yamada, croisant les bras. Si un homme s'intéresse à une collègue de travail, on dit qu'il est un pervers. Si une femme s'intéresse à un collègue de travail, on dit juste qu'elle est entreprenante…!

-Ouais, nous les hommes, on nous jette toujours la première pierre…, renchérit Aizawa.

-On ferait mieux de rester entre nous…! blagua Yamada, mais sous-entendant par là qu'il était toujours intéressé par Aizawa.

Comme si ce n'était pas clair…!

-… J'apprécierais que tu sois franc, Hizashi… Tu peux en pincé pour moi, c'est une chose. Mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé ouvertement de sortir avec toi…, commenta Aizawa, son pote devenant rouge écrevisse.

-Et brisez 16 ans d'amitié parce que je suis amoureux de toi? Ce serait trop bête…! répliqua Yamada, se tapant la cuisse, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Shota se demanda si ses oreilles fonctionnaient correctement. En tout cas, son cœur, lui, marchait à merveille. Trop bien, même! Il martelait dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique, Aizawa ayant le souffle court.

« Il aurait pu être « moins » explicite…! » songea le solitaire, se prenant le front.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit…! s'empressa de dire Yamada, voulant se lever mais Aizawa grimaça, le prenant pas le poignet et le forçant à revenir sur le sofa.

-Reste. Il faudra bien qu'on mette ça au clair… D'autant que j'ai pas envie qu'Eri soit sujette à nos conversations d'adulte…, commenta-t-il.

« Oh, donc il va pas me frapper ou me chasser…? C'est une bonne chose…! » pensa Yamada, ravalant sa salive.

-… Tu veux un verre d'eau? Du thé?

-Yamada, répète donc ce que tu m'as dit tantôt…

-D'oublier…?

-Que tu es amoureux de moi. C'est… C'est vrai…?

Yamada sentit qu'il s'empourprait, frustré.

-Je te dirais pas d'oublier ça si c'était pas vrai et que j'étais pas mort de gêne, Shota! Come on! Je sais que je devrais pas ressentir ça pour toi…! Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me donner d'indices ou d'encouragements qui me laisserait croire que j'ai une chance!

Ces mots vexèrent Aizawa, sachant personnellement que depuis quelques temps, il se sentait différent en sa présence. Comme s'il examinait la possibilité d'être son petit ami avec plus de sérieux, avec une forme d'envie.

Mais qu'il déclare que ses chances étaient nulles, juste parce qu'ils étaient des amis et rien de plus, qu'ils étaient deux hommes, etc, c'était insultant.

-Yamada… Tu es quelqu'un d'honnête, de brillant et de très affectueux… Si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je vais pas t'envoyer balader. Et si je ne te dis pas d'embler que c'est voué à l'échec et d'oublier ça, c'est parce que je ne suis pas fermé à ce que notre relation évolue en quelque chose plus que de l'amitié…

-… Sérieux? fit son collègue.

Aizawa maudissait d'être aveugle. La face qu'il devait faire, avec ses yeux luisant et sa bouche en un sourire niais, devait être particulièrement drôle et adorable.

-Est-ce que je suis du genre à blaguer…? Du reste…, commenta-t-il, passant une main sur son épaule pour la glisser sur son visage, caressant du pouce sa moustache avant de poser son doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je n'ai sûrement pas besoin de mes yeux pour savoir que tu n'es pas laid à regarder. Loin de là…

« Bon sang…! J'ai du me cogner sur la tête! Je rêve et je vais me réveiller…! » songea Yamada, entrefermant les yeux.

Il aurait tellement voulu voir son regard, juste comme si ces yeux lui auraient assurer, avec son petit sourire confiant et moqueur, qu'il était vraiment sérieux et que ses paroles venaient de ses tripes.

Ils se penchaient comme pour échanger un baiser quand on frappa à la porte. Yamada se recula, comme rappeler à l'ordre, Aizawa sourcillant.

-… Va voir qui s'est…, pria-t-il, Yamada hochant la tête, encore rouge, se tapant les joues avant de se lever.

Il traversa l'appartement, curieux de savoir qui venait rendre visite à Shota si tard.

-… Eri?! s'écria-t-il, Aizawa se levant aussitôt en entendant une pointe de peur dans la voix de son partenaire. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, ma puce? Tes genoux…

-Zawa! Monsieur Zawa! s'écria-t-elle, se précipitant quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, courant et s'aggripant à une de ses jambes.

Aizawa sentit toute suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Pourquoi elle était seule? Qu'est-ce que Nezu faisait? Il entendit sa respiration saccadé, comme si elle avait couru, comme si elle avait été poursuivit. Aizawa s'agenouilla à son niveau, tendant sa main vers elle.

-Tu as mal? Tu es blessée quelque part…? demanda-t-il, doucement.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais il prit pour acquis que son silence voulait dire non.

-Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais dormir chez le principal…? demanda Yamada, la gamine se couvrant le visage, étouffant une sorte de gémissement dans sa bouche.

Aizawa comprit toute suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Qu'elle n'avait pas pu rester. Qu'elle avait peur, et cette peur n'était pas imaginaire… Il avait une forme, il était réel.

« Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser… » se dit Aizawa, hésitant avant de doucement lui prendre le bras et de lui saisir sa main.

-Eri… Tu penses que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé…?

Pas de réponse.

-Est-ce que Monsieur Nezu, monsieur Souris, il a été violent…? Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose qui t'a fait peur…?

Yamada fit une tête scandalisée. Comment, le directeur? N'y avait-il pas une personne plus sûre dans cette école que leur patron?

-… Monsieur souris… fume…! révéla Eri, gravement, comme si cette déclaration expliquait tout à fait sa réaction démesuré et le pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus avec cet individu.

Aizawa se força de ne pas broncher, mais il devina que Yamada soit lâché. Il espérait juste qu'il n'empire pas la situation en se moquant d'Eri.

(Attention : L'auteur n'a rien contre les gens qui fument. Et elle ne dit pas que tout les fumeurs ont toutes les mêmes habitudes. C'est ici présent une enfant de 6 ans avec un passé difficile qui en est venu à croire des choses sur les fumeurs. Maintenant, poursuivons!)

-… C'est… grave…, commenta Aizawa, la petite serrant sa main dans sa sienne. Mais je ne crains de ne pas tout comprendre, Eri… Je ne fume pas, Yamada non plus… En quoi cela change tes rapports avec Monsieur souris…?

-Les hommes qui fument… sont méchants… et… snif!... ils… ils font des choses…Des choses que je n'aime pas…! Des choses avec les… petites filles…! commenta Eri, sa voix s'étranglant.

Aizawa sentit son sang s'arrêter dans ses veines. Même Yamada cessa de respirer, horrifié.

Est-ce qu'Eri voulait sous-entendre que par le passé, un type dans l'organisation d'Overhaul l'aurait touché et malmener…? Pas seulement pour la blessé et l'utiliser comme un sujet d'expérimentation…?

Peu importe comment on utilisait une enfant, c'était mal… Mais juste de penser que cette enfant avait été victime d'un abuseur, Aizawa avait envie de tuer…!

-… Je comprends…, soupira Aizawa, se forçant à rester calme, malgré la montée de sa colère. Tu as parfaitement le droit de décider avec qui tu veux être. Non, tu as bien fait de revenir.

-C'est juste… Pourquoi…? Monsieur Souris est tellement gentil…! Il… Il…! déclara Eri, encore perturbée, sachant pourquoi elle avait peur de lui, mais se sentant trompée, pensant qu'il avait caché son jeu pour plus tard l'utiliser, comme elle avait été utiliser par le passé.

-Chuuut! Ne pense plus à ça pour l'instant… Tu t'es fait mal aux genoux…? demanda-t-il, se rappelant ce que son collègue avait dit en la voyant.

-… Je… Je suis tombée en chemin… J'ai couru… Ça fait… un peu mal… Je peux rester ici? Je veux pas être un problème…!

-Mais qui t'a mit une telle idée en tête…? Tu ne seras jamais un problème…! répliqua Aizawa, laissant sa voix montée un peu.

-… C'est cette femme… Vous vous parliez forts… Elle a dit que j'étais un problème…

-… Ah, oui. J'ai répondu aussi que c'était « elle » le problème. J'aurais du être plus attentif à ce que tu ressentais… Pardon, Eri…, avoua Aizawa, sachant qu'il avait manqué à son devoir de gardien.

-… C'est vrai, je ne suis pas un problème pour vous? demanda-t-elle, semblant l'avoir craint une bonne partie de la journée.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait accepter si facilement de passé du temps avec le directeur. Elle avait eu peur qu'Aizawa l'aime moins si elle restait tout le temps avec lui.

-Eri, tu ne poses pas de problèmes… C'est les gens qui tentent de me forcer à changer ou qui décide pour moi mon futur comme Miss Jokes qui me dérangent… Mais tu es une fille gentille, douce et soucieuse des autres. La moindre des choses, c'est qu'on se soucie de toi… Bon, parlons de tes genoux… Est-ce que je peux demander à Yamada de les regarder? Pour les soigner? Tu peux garder tes vêtements, cela va sans dire. Je ne laisserais personne te manquer de respect, Eri…, promit-il, la gamine hésitant.

Est-ce qu'elle avait peur de tous les hommes à cause de ses mauvais souvenirs? Aizawa s'en voulait. Il aurait dû prévoir que ça puisse lui être arriver. Mais il n'avait juste pas voulu accepter cette éventualité. Il aurait voulu espérer que malgré tout ses malheurs, elle n'aille pas à guérir de ce genre de blessures. C'était trop! Trop pour une seule personne, trop pour revenir de ce genre d'épreuve…!

-… Monsieu Yama a les yeux pleins d'eaux… Il va pas bien? demanda-t-elle, Aizawa aurait du s'en douter.

En tendant l'oreille, il entendait distinguement ses plaintes et ses pleurs, si démonstratif qu'il était.

-… Il a juste de très forte allergie…! se moqua Aizawa.

Il se disait que la dernière chose à faire, c'était de dire à une gamine que son passé était une horreur que que personne ne pourrait l'entendre sans avoir pitié pour elle. Il n'avait pas pitié. Il ressentait de la compassion pour la gamine. Le pourquoi il ne pleurait pas ou ne crierait pas en entendant ses confidences. Il voulait rester fort, quoi qu'il arrive, lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de se confier à lui.

-… Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien… Vous n'allez pas lui faire un câlin…? demanda Eri.

Finalement, elle ne devait pas être si mal, si elle était capable de se soucier pour Yamada. Il ne craignit pas trop alors qu'elle aille peur de lui ou de son collègue.

-… Ahhh, d'accord…! Mais je suis à toi dans 1 minute…! commenta-t-il, se relevant et se guidant des plaintes étouffés de son ami pour le rejoindre.

Il l'enlaça, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-… allez, resaisis-toi…

-Mais c'est trop affreux! Aizawa, il faut faire quelque chose…!

-… je suis son gardien, je peux gérer cette histoire avec le directeur plus tard. Pour l'instant, efface-moi ces larmes et essaie de lui changer les idées. Soigne ses genoux et laisse-la se calmer sans montrer de la pitié…

-Sniiiiif! C'est pas ça, mais je vais essayer d'arrêter de pleurer!

-… Bien… C'est bien, Hizashi…, commenta Aizawa, passant sa main en cercle dans son dos, avant de se détacher de lui.

-Snif! Snif! Ah, ces allergies…! déclara Yamada, affichant un faible sourire en coin. Bon, allons dans la salle de bain… Tu aimes ce pyjama…?

-Il est vert, comme les cheveux de Deku…! commenta la gamine, Aizawa hochant doucement la tête.

Si la petite détestait vraiment le directeur, elle n'accepterait aucun de ses présents. Même si elle s'était sentit trahit en réalisant qu'il fumait, elle aimait son pyjama.

« Les enfants sont vraiment des êtres fragiles… Je ferais tout pour la protéger…! » songea Aizawa, serrant son poing et profitant qu'il soit seul pour se défouler en frappant son oreiller dans sa chambre.

De nombreuses fois. Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle, en les entendant quitter la salle de bain.

-C'est juste des égratignures…! Bientôt, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne…!

-Comme pour vos allergies? demanda la gamine.

-Hé hé! Exacte! On peut rien te cacher! Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, ma grande…?

-… Je peux aller avoir Monsieur Azawa?

-Mais bien sûr, ma puce…! Je vais faire un lait au chocolat bien froid. Est-ce que tu as faim, aussi?

-Non, mais je veux bien le lait…! avoua-t-elle, Yamada hochant la tête.

Eri gagna sa chambre, s'assoyant sur le lit à côté d'Aizawa. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, comme pour être sûr qu'il sache qu'elle soit là.

-… Ça va mieux, Eri?

-… Oui… Même si… j'ai un peu peur… Monsieur Souris…?

-Monsieur Nezu n'est peut-être pas méchant comme tu le dis… Mais tu dois te fier à ton instinct. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, Eri…

La gamine hésita mais après avoir but son verre, elle commença à parler du passé. Comme s'il fallait que ça sorte.

Elle parla du type en particulier qui fumait et avec qui elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Il la regardait d'une manière « bizarre », il lui caressait les cheveux. Une fois, il alla trop loin, Aizawa comprit après coup que le sale type enlevait le bandage sur sa jambe pour la tripoter. Eri s'était alors enfui pour trouver Overhaul.

Aizawa ressentit une certaine satisfaction quand la gamine lui raconta que le chef du clan avait punit le pédophile en le détruisant puis le reconstruisant, le menaçant de le faire disparaître pour de bon s'il « malmenait » sa propriété.

Mais elle se remise à gémir, avouant qu'ensuite, Overhaul l'avait menacée. Qu'elle devait lui obéir, ne pas se plaindre, ne pas chercher à partir d'ici. Parce que sinon, d'autres personnes la toucheraient. Et que cette fois, il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour les arrêter.

-… Je sais… qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus pareil… Mais j'ai toujours peur… De faire des soucis, de vous fâchez vous ou les autres… J'ai l'impression que si je ne suis pas gentille, vous allez m'abandonner…, avoua-t-elle.

Aizawa sentit des larmes coulés sous son bandage, avant de serrer plus fort la main d'Eri.

-… Jamais… Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais… Tant que tu voudras de moi, Eri, tu pourras rester à mes côtés.

Il s'en voulait. Il aurait voulu ne pas rien lui promettre, il savait qu'il n'était pas un parent modèle. Mais devant son cri du cœur, il ne pouvait rester insensible. La gamine passa ses bras autour de sa taille, reniflant, Aizawa lui caressant la tête.

-… Tu as le droit à vivre comme une enfant normale. Et ça veut dire de faire ce que tu veux. Si tu veux pleurer, tu peux pleurer. Personne ne te puniera, personne ne t'utilisera et personne ne te touchera si tu n'en as pas envie. Si tu n'aimes pas mon toucher ou la présence de mon ami, je ne te toucherais plus et je ne laisserais plus Yamada t'approcher.

-… Non… J'aime bien Yama…Il… Il se soucie de vous et de moi… Et je… Je veux bien que vous me touchiez… Vous… Vous êtes différent des autres..., expliqua Eri, reniflant. Vous respectez mes limites et vous ne me forcez jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas…

-C'est parce que… je te respecte, Eri…, commenta Aizawa.

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il en était incapable. Pas tant qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne resterait pas avec lui. Cette idée le fâchait encore plus que le reste…!

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence avant que les larmoiements de Yamada n'atteignent leurs oreilles.

-… Eri, si ça ne te dérange pas… Tu veux dire à Yamada qu'il peut fermer les fenêtres? Il souffre plus de ses allergies que je le pensais… Tu peux dormir ici, si tu le souhaites…

-D'accord…, commenta Eri, s'étant calmer.

Impossible de dire si elle souriait ou qu'elle était stoïque.

Mais elle semblait à nouveau elle-même. La petite fille qu'Aizawa voyait guérir à chaque jour. Plus tourné sur le passé et les mensonges que les adultes avant lui lui avaient racontés.

-Oh, c'est super gentil, Eri…! commenta Yamada quand la gamine vint lui rapporter son message, Aizawa ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« … Lui, il serait un bon parent… » songea-t-il, inspirant et expirant.

Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Mais qu'Eri aille assez confiance en lui pour lui raconter son passé, ça lui faisait comprendre combien il était important pour elle. Il ne savait juste pas comment lui rendre la pareille.

En relation humaine, il était un idiot. Mais il essayait d'apprendre à ne plus repousser les gens. Pour Eri.


	4. 4

Chapitre 4 : Erreur de parcours

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Eri, monté sur une chaise, regardait Yamada faire des œufs brouillés pour le déjeuner (sans sa supervision, il les aurait sûrement brûler.), Aizawa appela le jeune Midoriya et lui expliqua la situation.

-Mirio revient demain seulement de son voyage avec sa famille. Tout va bien, mais ce ne serait pas de refus que tu puisses passer et t'occuper d'elle. Eri a vécu hier soir… quelque chose qui lui a rappeler un traumastime. Elle semble mieux, mais je voudrais que tout ceux en qui elle a confiance soit proche d'elle. Si c'est possible…

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Eraserhead! affirma Deku, rassurant l'adulte.

Il avait beaucoup de chose en tête. Aider Eri, clarifier les choses avec Yamada, penser à ce qu'il devait dire au directeur sans le froisser…!

Yamada avait regardé ses textos et lui rapporta dans la matinée que le directeur leur avait écrit, seulement pour leur dire qu'il avait pu observer la fuite d'Eri mais qu'il ne l'avait pas arrêté.

« Je me suis assuré avec les nombreuses caméras de surveillance et les drônes sur le campus qu'elle se rendait à destination sans souci. Veuillez me faire un suivi quand à son état et ce qui a pu la troubler. Je vous en serais gré. »

-Il était trop poli…, commenta Aizawa, Yamada marchant à ses côtés.

-Il était fâché…! C'est clair, moi aussi, si j'aménageais une chambre de rêve et que la gamine part en douce avant l'heure de l'histoire, je serais déçu…! s'écria Yamada.

-Comment je vais lui expliquer la situation…? questionna le prof stricte.

-Fais comme d'habitude…! Ne tourne pas autour du pot! Mais…! Essaie juste de pas perdre ton poste! Ce serait plate! avoua Present Mic, lui disant deux messages inverses mais son ami le comprenait.

Ils se rendaient vers l'infirmerie. Deku s'occupait d'Eri, il l'avait invité à venir à la piscine avec lui, si elle voulait continuer à pratiquer à nager. Elle avoua que peut-être elle allait juste se tremper les jambes et jouer au ballon, mais Aizawa se doutait que le gamin convaincrait leur Eri de plonger. Dans tout les sens du mot.

« Et si elle se noyait? » se dit Aizawa, voulant faire demi-tour mais Yamada passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Oh ho ho! Non, l'infirmière t'attend! Elle a pas eu sa dose de baiser, la petite…! se moqua le blond.

-Tu crois? fit Aizawa, sachant ce qui se passait derrière la porte close de l'infirmirie.

-Beurk! M'embrasse plus jamais, sale v-Humph! s'étouffa Bakugo.

-Merci, Recovery Girl! s'écria Kirishima.

-Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des gens si poli ici...! expliqua-t-elle, leur ouvrant la porte.

C'est alors que le duo d'amis se retrouvèrent devant leurs profs, Aizawa ne pouvant pas voir leur expression mais devinant l'air frustré, peut-être moqueur de Bakugo de les voir. Il risquait sûrement de se défouler sur eux.

-Bonjours, les jeunes! Comment ça va? s'écria Yamada.

-Très bien! La brûlure de Bakugo devrait disparaître, avec les traitements de Recovery Girl et de la pommade! Je vais lui en mettre ce soir, et aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin…! fit le camarade dévoué.

-Kirishima…! grogna le jeune homme orgueilleux.

-Mais si c'est pas gentil! Bakugo a de la chance d'avoir un ami si prévenant et talentueux! Si j'avais su que vous deviez venir, on vous aurait guetté! Par une si belle journée, vous, les jeunes, vous devez avoir plein de projets en tête…! Ça vous empêche pas de venir voir vos profs…!

-C'est sympa comme offre, Present Mic! commenta Kirishima.

-C'est toujours bien de voir des visages gais comme les vôtres! Ahhh, ce que je donnerais pas pour rajeunir de 10 ou 20 ans…!

-Tu ne pourrais plus conduire ou travailler…! répliqua Aizawa, Yamada hochant la tête.

-J'pourrais encore vivre chez mes parents…! Mais, le temps file, il faut profiter du présent! Garde ta gaieté, Kirishima…!

-Merci! répliqua le garçon avec les cheveux rouge, Bakugo serrant les points, grondant.

Aizawa lui aussi avait entendu tous les termes répétant Gai dedans, et cela lui donnait une certaine satisfaction que Present Mic répète cette syllabe, juste pour agacer leur homophobe d'élève.

-Allez, viens, on a un horaire chargé, Kirishima! Les devoirs se feront pas tout seul! s'écria monsieur Explosif.

-Attends! On allait pas aux arcades après ça? demanda son ami, Present Mic hochant la tête.

-… Ça te rappelle des souvenirs…? demanda l'aveugle.

-Ouais, je me disais que je ressemblais à Kirishima, jadis…

-… Euh… Non…! Tu ne t'offrais pas à faire les pansements de tes amis…

-Pour toi, si!

-Je finissais en momie, rappelle-toi…, répliqua Aizawa, son pote se mit à rire.

-Ah, c'est vrai…! Mais je me suis améliorer, non?

-… Ouais…, avoua-t-il, rentrant dans l'infirmerie.

Yamada cessa de sourire, ressentant une vague de stress.

Alors que la dame enlevait les bandages sur le visage d'Aizawa, il avait le tract. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il était vraiment aveugle. Bien sûr, il voudrait l'aider. Mais il avait tellement peur qu'il rejette tout le monde, qu'il se ferme, plus encore qu'à la mort de sa mère…!

Enfin, Aizawa ouvrit les yeux, les cligna, semblant s'ajuster. Finalement, il entrouvrit la bouche.

-… Vous… avez éteint la lumière…?

Recovery Girl ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais elle tomba de son siège alors que Present Mic criait de manière incontrôlabre, sous le choc. Aizawa lui envoya sa botte dans le visage pour l'arrêter.

-C'était une blague! Si tu cries une demi-seconde de plus, je t'arrache la tête! s'écria Aizawa, avant d'aider Recovery Girl à se relever.

-Aie aie aie… Mais c'est ta faute, Aizawa… Ce ne sont pas des blagues à faire…! commenta la vieille dame, Present Mic reniflant avant de sourire.

-C'est vrai, tu vois?

-Comment cette bottine aurait fini dans ta face, sinon? La chance? demanda Aizawa, tendant la main pour la récupérer.

Present Mic la garda un moment, la caressant.

-Non, c'est un présent de mon oh combien supérieur collègue, ami et inspiration! Je vais lui faire un temple et le prié à chaque matin! Oh, comment fais-tu, bottine-sama, pour supporter l'odeur et l'impureté des pieds d'EraserHead?

-… Tu vas arrêter tes conneries…? demanda Aizawa, croisant les bras.

-Hé hé hé! Si tu voyais ta tête…! se moqua Yamada.

-… Pour une fois, moi, je te vois…, commenta-t-il, quelque chose de différent dans sa voix.

Yamada se tut, les deux hommes touchant la botte mais aucun ne s'en départissaitt, leurs yeux connectés ne se lâchant plus.

L'infirmière sourit, observant leur manège et comprenant que leur relation était sur le point d'évoluer à plus que de l'amitié.

-… Messieurs, vous voulez un peu d'intimité…? demanda-t-elle, Aizawa sursautant, reprenant sa botte et la mettant, cessant de dévisager son collègue, ce dernier passant la main sur son front et ses cheveux, rougissant.

-Non, c'est bon… On a rendez-vous avec le directeur…, commenta le présentateur radio.

-Hum? Alors, vous lui demanderez de venir me voir, pour ses allergies printanières…! Il va lui falloir des gouttes pour les yeux…! commenta la petite dame.

Rendu au bureau de Nezu, Aizawa savait sensiblement quoi dire. Et il était content de pouvoir revoir. Jamais il n'aurait eu le cran de lui faire face et de lui tenir un discours si directe sans pouvoir voir sa réaction aussitôt.

-Nezu, j'ai une requête à vous faire… Pour le bien d'Eri, mais aussi celui de tous, dans l'académie…

-Ça semble très grave…! Mais lance-toi! Je suis tout ouïe…! commenta-t-il, Yamada étant assis sur un siège plus loin, sur le téléphone d'Aizawa, faisant comme s'il n'écoutait pas.

-… Je vous demande de cesser de fumer.

Yamada manqua tomber de sa chaise, ses lunettes glissant de son nez.

Le directeur, pour sa part, sembla calme, serein.

Mais quand il répondit, Aizawa sentit qu'il ne comprenait pas le but de cette requête. Et sûrement il le trouvait présomptueux de se mêler de sa vie privée.

-Ce qu'un homme fait dans son logement, en privée, ne regarde que lui. Si j'avais su que l'odeur aurait incommodé Eri, je me serais garder de m'allumer une cigarette.

-Pfffffff! craqua Yamada, se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

Sûrement avait-il eu jusque-là de la difficulté à croire que leur adorable directeur puisse être un amateur de cigarette. C'était mieux que de la drogue ou des cigares. Mais quand même! Ça faisait tellement… vieux et humain, comme habitude…!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ai écouté, mais je ne compte pas arrêter. Je ne fumerais plus devant Eri, si ça peut te rassurer.

-… Si elle apprend que vous continuer à fumer, elle va avoir peur de vous…, répliqua simplement Aizawa, réussissant à capter l'intérêt de son patron.

-Et pourquoi ça, si je ne m'abuse?

-Parce qu'elle m'a confié avoir subit des attouchements par un fumeur, au temps qu'elle était encore sous la coupe d'Overhaul.

L'expression de Nezu changea, perdant son sourire affable, ses yeux noirs s'agrandissant de stupeur.

Il leur tourna le dos, Yamada s'étirant et le voyant monté ses mains devant son visage. Il avait un tic, sortant ses griffes, semblant vraiment en colère, mais sans voix sa tête, c'était dur de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait face à cette nouvelle.

Aizawa l'avait rarement vu si émotif. Mais il était normal, pour toute personne normale, de ressentir de la colère. Aucun enfant ne méritait ça, c'était juste horrible, injuste et décevant.

-… Elle pense…, commença le directeur, se tournant de demi vers Aizawa, ne souriant pas mais étant stoïque.

Le prof titulaire de la classe A-1 hocha la tête, le directeur baissant les yeux. Il comprenait mieux sa fuite et ressentait une vague d'impuissance, sa queue cessant de se déplacer.

-… Je vois… Je penses alors que le mieux… soit que je ne recroise pas sa route toute suite… Bien sûr, je veux m'excuser auprès d'elle de lui avoir fait ressentir la moindre insécurité… J'espère seulement que j'aurais l'occasion de lui faire savoir qui je suis vraiment…, commenta-t-il, se tournant vers ses proffesseurs, soucieux.

Aizawa réalisa que malgré son Quirk, le directeur ne semblait pas connaître la réponse à sa question : est-ce qu'Eri pourrait lui refaire confiance?

Il hésita mais se rapprocha du bureau du directeur.

-… Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les jeunes enfants… Mais j'ai pu remarquer qu'Eri est d'une nature très compatissante… Malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé, elle s'intéresse aux autres. Je pense qu'il y a des chances que vous puissiez regagner son estime… Mais pitié, n'essayer pas non plus d'acheter son affection avec trop de présents. Les enfants le sentent…

Le directeur sursauta, le dévisageant, avant d'hocher la tête.

-… Ma foi, je crois que sur la matière, tu es plus savant que moi…Je te fais confiance, Aizawa… Merci de m'avoir expliquer le problème… Autre chose?

-… Non. Rien…, avoua Aizawa, Yamada sourcillant.

« Et adoptez Eri, alors?! » pensa-t-il, frustré qu'il n'aille pas toucher le sujet.

Mais il comprit par la suite qu'il n'avait pas envie de mettre trop de pression sur le dos du directeur. Il venait d'apprendre qu'Eri imaginait qu'il était un pédophile parce qu'il fumait! C'était vexant, faux mais on ne pouvait pas corriger en un claquement de doigt les idées des enfants.

Yamada rendit son téléphone à Aizawa, lui demandant s'il voulait qu'ils aillent dîner tout les 4 au centre ville.

-… Eri ne devrait pas quitter l'enceinte de l'école…, commenta Aizawa, essuyant sur son chandail le téléphone, trouvant qu'il avait beaucoup de marques de doigts sur l'écran.

-Aaaargh! C'est la plaie…! Je finis par ne plus avoir d'idée de quoi manger…! Hé! Tu pourrais commander une pizza ou quelque chose de sympa…!

-… Pas envie du pizza… Midoriya pourrait cuisiner pour nous…, suggéra Aizawa, avant de sourciller, ralentissant le pas, rouvrant des fenêtres réduites sur l'appareil.

-Okay! Je vais aller les rejoindre à la piscine, tu veux qu'on se voit là-bas?

-… Non… On se rejoint devant le lycée…, commenta Aizawa, sourcillant, ses yeux plongés sur l'écran de son cell.

Yamada n'en prit pas compte, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'élança, ayant hâte de voir Eri.

Aizawa marchait très lentement. Son imbécile d'ami avait oublié de fermer son compte dans son réseau de contact. Mais il avait reçu un message d'une fille.

Elle lui écrivait littéralement une lettre d'amour, Aizawa rougissant mais la lisant au complet. Il comprit que c'était une de ses ex qui demandait s'ils ne pouvaient pas se remettre ensemble. Qu'elle l'aimait tant. Son humour, sa gentillesse, sa générosité. Son corps de dieu.

Aizawa planta son talon dans le sol, serrant les dents.

Quelque chose clochait. Il ne devrait pas tenir compte de cette fille, ou de toutes les autres auparavant. Il devrait faire confiance à Yamada quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais quelque chose en lui l'insinuait à croire que s'il prenait Hizashi comme son petit ami, il allait lui faire du mal.

L'empêcher d'être avec une fille, d'avoir une famille à son image, de pouvoir s'épanouir, sans souci de l'avis public.

Il était plus qu'un héros. Il était une image publique, un exemple. Les héros qui sortaient avec des gens en-dessous de leur condition étaient souvent mal vu. Encore pire quand ils avaient des relations avec le même sexe. C'était plus dur pour eux de percer, d'être accepter par leur paire.

Aizawa fit une recherche, juste par curiosité, pour savoir qui était cette femme qui avait écrit à son pote. Il sut toute suite qu'elle était riche et qu'elle était actrice dans une mini-série. Peut-être pas les meilleurs rôles, mais elle avait une bonne réputation, les gens semblant dire que c'était une femme prisée.

« … Pourquoi Yamada perdrait son temps avec moi alors qu'il a ce genre de femmes en vue…? » songea-t-il, devenant sombre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire de l'ordre dans son boost d'émotions que Midoriya, Eri et Yamada revenaient de la piscine, discutant et riant, Eri les écoutant simplement, mais un sourire en coin.

-Bon! Alors, Midoriya voudrait…! commenta Present Mic en se tournant vers son collègue mais s'arrêtant en voyant son expression. Euh, un problème…?

-… Attendez-nous ici. Je dois parler à cet abruti…, commenta Aizawa, le prenant par le col de sa veste et le tirant pour aller derrière le mur de droite du collège, Present Mic pestant.

-Hé! Du calme! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

Izuku était un peu inquiet, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Eri grimaça, ne voyant pas souvent Monsieur Aizawa en colère. Mais sa manière de parler avec monsieur Yamada, c'était tout sauf gentil…!

« J'agis comme un idiot… » réalisa Aizawa, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, montrant le message à son partenaire, comme si c'était une preuve de trahison.

-… Quoi? Natsumi? Oh, s'il-te-plaît…! Je sais même pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là…! On est sorti juste 4 fois, et je jure sur la tête de ma mère! On a pas eu de relation, rien de rien! Elle me court après à cause de ma popularité…! Comme tant d'autres!

-Tu es sûr…? Si tu penses ça de toute les femmes, pas étonnant que tu sois encore célibataire…, commenta Aizawa, croisant les bras.

-Hééé…! Shota…! Je… Je suis pas sûr de comprendre… Tu es fâché parce que j'ai reçu un message d'une ex…? Ou parce que je suis pas en couple?

-Je suis fâché parce que j'ai l'impression d'être seulement une roue de rechange… Alors que tu as des options beaucoup plus intéressantes que moi en vue…! gronda Aizawa, plissant les yeux.

Ce qu'il pouvait être rationnel…! Yamada cligna des yeux avant de grimacer.

-… Tu penses que je suis pas sérieux avec toi? Bon sang, Shota! Hier soir, tu m'as dit tout l'inverse! Que tu me faisais confiance et…!

-C'était avant de savoir que tu ignorais constamment des femmes intéressés par toi. Des femmes que tu n'aurais pas honte de présenter à tes amis, ta famille, qui pourraient être dans ton monde de célébrité. Pas moi. Nous sommes amis mais nous vivons dans deux univers différents…

-… Euh, Shota? C'est quoi, tu viens de lire un résumé de Roméo et Juliette et tu veux qu'on se fasse un drama? J'adore le théatre, mais on est pas dans une pièce de Shaspeare! C'est la vraie vie! On est rendu à une époque qu'on ne se soucie plus du sexe ou du travail de notre partenaire…! Si tu veux toujours de moi comme « plus qu'un ami », c'est pas la meilleure manière de me le faire comprendre…! Écoute, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes…! Et on ira étape par étape, je ne…

-Tu es bouché ou quoi? Je suis EraserHead, un héros de l'ombre, quelqu'un de solitaire, pas juste par choix mais par obligation…! J'ai choisi de ne pas avoir de vie sentimental parce que mon travail pourrait mettre mes proches en danger. Ça veut dire qu'Eri aussi pourrait être une victime, par ma faute.

-Quoi?! Ah non, arrête-toi là toute suite! Tu peux me traiter comme ça te chante, je suis un adulte! Mais je t'interdis de douter pour toi et Eri! s'énerva Present Mic, le prenant par le collet. Elle a besoin de toi! Et tu as besoin d'elle! Peut-être même plus vrai pour toi!

-C'est faux! Je n'ai besoin de personne! s'écria Aizawa, furieux qu'il lui dicte sa vie. Ni de toi, ni de cette école! Et sûrement pas d'une orpheline fragile comme Eri! Alors…!

L'expression tétanisé de Yamada fit comprendre à l'héros solitaire qu'ils avaient un témoin.

Il se tourna et vit la petite « orpheline » en question, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, sa lèvre inférieur tremblante, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

-… Eri…, souffla Aizawa, réalisant trop tard ce qu'il avait fait.

La gamine s'enfuit, éclatant en sanglot. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer, même pas hier soir. Mais à cause de sa peur de perdre les gens proche de lui, il venait de faire la pire chose. Il venait de rejeter Eri.

Il sentit qu'un bulldozer lui passait dessus, paralysé, incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Comment avait-il pu être si horrible? Si égoïste?

Yamada n'hésita pas et le gifla, surprenant son ami.

-Arrête de faire cette tête! Cours-lui après! Excuse-toi! Et tu reviens pas sans l'avoir récupérer et consoler, idiot! s'énerva Yamada.

Étrangement, il avait raison. Aizawa avait toujours pensé être le plus sage des yeux mais pour ce qui était du cœur, Yamada le battait d'une longueur.

-…oui… J'y vais…! se resaisit-il, s'élançant.

Il comprit par la mine épouvanté de Midoriya et le portail en miette du collège qu'Eri avait du utiliser ses pouvoirs pour réduire le portail à son état lattant. Il avait sous-estimé ses capacités, et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas utiliser son Quirk depuis longtemps, déjà.

Par contre, la retracer ne fut pas trop dur. Il avait bien fait de mettre son uniforme d'héro, mettant ses lunettes, étirant son foulard métallique pour gagner en hauteur. Rendu aux troisièmes étages d'un édifice commerciel, il tendit les yeux mais aussi les oreilles.

La journée était chaude et peu de passants se promenaient. Il ne lui fallut pas long pour retrouver l'élastique à cheveux d'Eri, devant un parc.

« Pourvu qu'aucun criminel ne la trouve avant moi… » pensa-t-il, sentant ses entrailles se tordre à l'idée de ce qu'il ferait à une gamine au don si phénoménale.

Il se mit à marcher, tendant bien l'oreille et entendit des larmoiements venant d'un manège pour enfant. Il y avait un toboggan avec une maisonnette en dessous, comme une imitation de grotte, trop petit pour qu'un adulte y rentre et soit confortable. Mais Eri était là, les genoux repliés contre elle, son visage enfouit dans ses mains.

Il se demanda comment il pourrait la consoler. Il songea que beaucoup d'autres personnes tenteraient de l'amadouer en lui promettant un cadeau, un bonbon, des frivolités. D'autres la gronderaient d'être partie de la sorte, loin de tout. Alors, il se posa une autre question : quand il était enfant, comme il aurait fallut qu'un adulte agisse envers lui pour qu'il l'écoute?

Eri pleura longtemps, mais entre ses larmes, elle perçu une forme, par le portail. Une botte, une jambe repliée, un bras replié autour de son genou.

Elle hésita, reniflant, mais commença à ramper à la sortie, voulant voir qui c'était.

Elle eut le hoquet en reconnaissant Aizawa, mais en le voyant immobile, le regard perdudans le lointain, quelque chose de triste dans son visage, elle n'osa pas le laisser.

-… Pourquoi…? Pourquoi vous êtes ici…?

-… Je suis désolé, Eri… Je t'ai suivi, dans l'intention de te dire que ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas… Mais ce ne serait pas juste… Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité… Mais avant ça, tu veux un mouchoir?

La gamine hésitant, ne sachant plus si elle pouvait faire confiance à son protecteur. Ce qu'il avait dit lui avait fait tellement mal…! Tellement mal en dedans…! Mais il était là, maintenant, il avait attendu longtemps, il ne l'avait pas brusqué ou traîner de force à l'école. Elle sentit des nouvelles larmes couler. Aizawa était vraiment un adulte différent des autres. Tellement cool et tellement compréhensif…

-… Oui… Je… Je veux un mouchoir…!

Il finit par l'aider à se moucher un, deux, 5 fois, avant de lui montrer une fontaine d'eau publique.

-… Tu peux boire là, si tu as besoin… Tu dois avoir la gorge serrée et sec à force de pleurer.

La gamine hésita mais quitta son abri, se sentant bizarre qu'il ne l'accompagne pas. Mais elle réalisa que son geste, de fuir l'école, c'était pour elle aussi un message. Qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle voulait être seule. Alors, Aizawa veillait sur elle, mais il respectait sa volonté. Il la laissait aussi seule. Et elle songeait que si elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger de là, il aurait accepté, et il serait rester à l'extérieur du manège aussi longtemps qu'elle serait à l'intérieur, respectant sa volonté.

Elle savait qu'elle finirait par lui parler, mais elle avait encore trop mal en dedans pour trouver les mots. Elle craignait de lui faire de la peine à lui, si elle parlait. Aizawa garda le silence, regardant les nuages.

Enfin, elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui la hantait.

-… Monsieur Shota…? C'est quoi, la vérité…?

-… La vérité… c'est que j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. Même si je suis un prof, un héros, j'agis seul et je n'ai pas trop souvent des gens autour de moi. Avant, ça m'allait très bien. Pas d'amis, pas de responsabilité alors avec une autre personne, pas de déception et pas de peine s'ils disparaissent parce qu'il n'y avait personne. J'ai… déjà perdu une personne chère, par le passé. Alors, je pense que je préfèrais être seul que de revivre ce sentiment.

-… Quel sentiment?

-… Tu sais… Quand tu vis avec une personne très longtemps, mais que tu respectes cette personne, qu'elle te respecte. Et que tu l'aimes. Et que du jour au lendemain, elle disparait. Pour x raison. La peine que ça te fait, rien ne peut décrire ça…

-… C'est là que vous avez pleurer?

-… Yamada a raconté beaucoup de choses…! … Oui, j'ai pleuré, quand j'ai perdu cette personne chère. Mais je suis un adulte maintenant, je ne devrais pas rester hanter par cette peur.

-… Mais pourquoi vous avez dit… que moi…? demanda Eri.

-… Eri, j'ai peur de te perdre… Alors, j'ai dit quelque chose de stupide. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, parce qu'au fond, je ne veux pas souffrir quand tu partieras de ton côté et tu feras ta vie avec d'autres gens. D'autres adultes, plus compétents pour s'occuper de toi. Des gens qui auront plus de patience et de temps que moi…

Il fallut un instant pour qu'Eri comprenne ce que voulait dire Aizawa.

-… Vous m'aimez?! résuma-t-elle, ayant à nouveau des larmes aux yeux.

-Que…? s'écria Aizawa, rougissant, avant de se forcer à se rasseoir, regardant le ciel. … Oui…

-Shota! cria-t-elle, sautant sur lui, le prenant par la taille comme s'il allait s'envoler.

Elle pleura contre lui, Aizawa sut alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser partir. Et que s'il le faisait, seigneur dieu, il faudrait que ce soit pour les meilleurs parents sur le globe et qu'elle les aime plus que lui. Deux fois plus que lui!

Il lui caressa la tête, n'étant pas très démonstratif, mais sentit son œil s'humidifier. Il aurait normalement caché cette larme fugitive, mais présentement, il s'en fichait.

Il tenait la personne la plus précieuse au monde contre lui et plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir…!

Enfin, l'une des deux personnes les plus précieuses au monde…

Quand il rentra au lycée, tenant Eri dans ses bras, la petite s'étant endormie, épuisée par les émotions, Yamada et Midoriya les attendaientt. Son ami parut soulager de les revoir et il lui porta aucune rigueur, même pas pour sa crise de colère puéril de toute à l'heure. Il avait commandé du resto et les deux adultes mangèrent avec l'adolescent à l'extérieur, ayant amené le lit d'Eri dehors pour qu'elle profite de la brise fraîche, pendant sa sieste.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile de s'occuper d'elle tout les jours… J'avoue que je suis très admiratif, Monsieur Aizawa…! commenta le jeune Midoriya, son prof sursautant.

-… Tu as plus le tour avec elle…, répliqua-t-il, Yamada finissant son repas, avant de poser ses baguettes.

-Peut-être, mais il raconte les meilleurs histoires avant de se coucher…! Midoriya, tu connais l'histoire du petit pois?

-Le petit pois? répéta l'adolescent, médusé.

-Le petit pois! répéta Yamada, Aizawa rougissant.

-Tu répètes encore une autre fois ce sobriquet stupide, et je…!

-Le petit pois…! renchérit doucement Yamada, jetant une œillade coquine à son collègue.

Aizawa se redressa, tira le collet de son collègue, leva son poing…!

Mais il l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et à la place, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. De façon que ni Midoriya, ni Eri ne puisse vraiment voir ce qui se passait. Mais Yamada, lui, savait ce qui se passait. Et il savait aussi ce que ça voulait dire. Aizawa se rassit, encore plus rouge, mais moins quand même que Yamada, riant tout seul, se prenant le front.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a vraiment frappé? Ça fait mal? demanda Midoriya, inquiet.

-Laisse… Il est content que j'ai fait semblant mais il sait ce qui va se passé s'il répète un mot sur l'histoire « du petit pois »…, grogna Aizawa, mais ses joues restant halés.

Yamada avait comprit son message à travers son geste.

Ça voulait dire « Je m'excuse d'avoir agit comme un idiot. Je tiens à toi. Sortons ensemble. » Et Hizashi jubilait, ayant du mal à croire que ça se passait, là. Mais devant Midoriya ou Eri, il fallait qu'il se retienne de laisser libre court à sa joie…! Sinon, il aurait rendu son baiser à Aizawa et l'aurait remercier, lui aurait promit une rivière de diamant, les couchers de soleil des îles d'Hawaii, 6 mois de vacance payés…! Des choses donc très invraisemblable…!

Aizawa était content. Nerveux de la suite des choses, mais content d'avoir réussi à vaincre sa peur et s'extérioriser aux deux personnes auquelles il tenait plus que tout. Il fallait voir ensuite comment ça allait évoluer.


	5. 5

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle vie

Aizawa avait prit un nouvel appartement. Vue qu'Eri était à présent sous sa garde, légalement et pas juste pour un lapse de temps indéterminé, il était normal qu'il soit celui a déménager.

Il avait choisi un 5 et demi, comptant sur l'aide de Yamada. Le beau blond lui avait promit de payer moitié-moitié avec lui, leur relation devenant de plus en plus sérieuse, mais le bail était au nom d'Aizawa. Et à l'école, comme en publique, ils étaient vus comme deux hommes célibataires et bon ami. Mais le directeur comme l'équipe école savaient très bien qu'ils vivaient quasiment ensemble. Et Eri les appelaient tous les deux par leurs prénoms.

Les choses pouvaient être parfois difficile… Mais Mirio venait souvent garder Eri, quand les deux adultes devaient s'absenter pour leur travail de super héros. Parfois, ils laissaient Mirio s'occuper d'Eri quand ils voulaient… un peu d'intimité…

C'était pratique que Yamada aille encore son appart, insonorisé en plus. Aizawa avait douté un moment que son petit ami s'habitue à vivre avec un homme, mais finalement, il ne semblait pas du tout déçu. Après qu'il prenne son bain, il pouvait se douter qu'il allait rentrer ou lui demander d'enlever sa serviette, le regardant avec des lueurs dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

-L'homme le plus sexy du Japon…! Sans le moindre doute…! commentait Yamada, réussissant à faire rougir son partenaire, n'hésitant pas à passé ses mains sur son torse.

-Ohhh? Tu as donc passé au peigne fin tout les hommes du Japon?

-Quoi? Non, c'est juste-!

-Chuuut… Tu parles trop…, murmurait-il, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Yamada semblait toujours aussi subjugué par Aizawa, alors que ce dernier ne ressentait plus ces petits chocs électriques, quand ils se touchaient. Mais à mesure qu'ils se découvraient et partageaient de choses, il pouvait ressentir une affection profonde pour son partenaire, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'appartenance.

Il était rendu qu'il le dévisageait quand une femme le prenait par le bras ou que Miss Jokes débarquait et se collait un peu trop à lui.

Bien sûr, sa fan avait été déçue, mais quand il avait embrassé son petit ami devant elle, elle avait décidé de changer sa fascination.

-… Oh bon sang… Vous êtes vraiment trop beaux, ensemble…! Mais Yamada! Quand il se sera tanné de toi, je vais le prendre, compris?! s'écria-t-elle, avant de lui tirer la langue, Aizawa ayant espérer qu'elle tourne la page à 100%.

-Oh ho ho! Tu peux toujours espérer Jokes! Il est à moi! s'écria le blond, un peu trop fort au goût d'Aizawa.

Ils étaient au collège, nom de dieu!

Il lui tira l'oreille, déclarant à Jokes qu'ils se reverraient pour leurs prochains entraînements, pas plus tôt.

-Oh, Aizawa, comme tu es cruel! Arrête de le martyriser! commenta-t-elle, Aizawa rougissant, lâchant l'oreille de Yamada au tournant du couloir.

-Aie…! Bon, ben elle a plutôt bien réagit…!

-Elle m'agace…! Elle ne m'intéresse pas…! Ni maintenant, ni dans 100 ans…! Elle ne peut pas juste lâcher prise?

-… J'ai jamais lâcher prise, et je t'ai eu, finalement…! répliqua Yamada, son collègue roulant des yeux.

-Ne t'en vantes pas… Tu veux dormir dans le salon ce soir…?

-Non, non non non! C'est bon, je dirais plus rien!

-C'est mieux…! Allez, on doit récupérer Eri avant qu'elle tente de nous convaincre d'emmener Nezu à l'appartement…

Entre elle et le directeur, les choses s'étaient amélioré.

L'approche de l'animal fut à l'instar d'Aizawa, direct, allant droit au but.

Il avait commencé par expliquer qu'il avait développé une mauvaise habitude, malgré ses connaissances sur l'effet négatif que la cigarette faisait au poumon et au cerveau.

-J'ai donc, après les propositions d'Aizawa, décidé d'arrêter de fumer…, commenta-t-il, Yamada se cachant le visage, pouffant presque de rire.

Pour lui, c'était toujours complètement irréelle. Comment le directeur pouvait fumer dès le départ?

-D'accord…, fit Eri, assise sur un coussin dans le siège d'adulte, semblant stoïque, mais étant encore sur ses gardes.

-… Je voulais te dire autre chose, Eri…, commenta l'animal, sautant de son siège. Tu vois cette marque, autour de mon œil droit? C'est une cicatrice.

-… Vraiment?! sursauta la gamine, et Aizawa resta subjugué de son changement d'attitude.

Sans la moindre appréhension ou gêne, la gamine sauta de son siège et toucha le visage du directeur, testant la texture.

-Je pensais que c'était comme les animaux à tâches… Les chiens et les chats ont des tâches, les girafes, les vaches.

-Oui, oui, ça aurait pu…

-C'est vraiment une grosse cicatrice…! commenta Eri.

-Et oui… Je pense savoir que tu en as aussi…, commenta le directeur, la gamine clignant des yeux.

La bouche de Yamada s'ouvrit alors que la gamine remonta une de ses manches pour pouvoir comparer ses blessures avec celle du directeur.

-… Elles sont plus petites, fit-elle, presque déchue.

-Mais plus nombreuses…! commenta Nezu, prenant sa menotte et la serrant dans ses pattes. Ce que j'essaie de te dire… C'est que nous avons été tout les deux maltraités par des humains…

-… C'est vrai? Vous aussi? s'écria Eri, semblant impressionnée.

Elle ne semblait pas aux premiers abords triste ou horrifiée. C'était un peu comme si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il aimait les poissons rouges, comme elle. C'était d'une certaine manière l'une des premières personnes qui avaient été victimes de goeliers sadiques. Eri semblait en partie soulagée, comme si de ne pas être toute seule la rendait moins triste, mais aussi plus intéressér encore par le directeur.

« … Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était aussi simple… » songea Aizawa, sidéré.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il raconte ça à une gamine de 6 ans…! » songea Yamada.

-Bien sûr, je n'en parle pas vraiment… Les gens qui subissent ce genre d'épreuve ne sont pas fiers… Bien qu'au contraire, il faudrait voir le côté positif… Nous nous en sommes sortis, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes entourés de bonnes personnes, qui se soucient de nous…

Eri hocha la tête, semblant partager son idée.

-Je veux aussi te dire que si jamais tu es triste ou que tu veux te confier, n'hésite pas, la porte de mon bureau te sera toujours ouverte. Peu importe le moment de la journée. Et vice versa, si j'ai besoin de me confier, j'espère que je pourrais compter sur ton aide et ton écoute pour m'aider…

-Mais bien sûr, monsieur Souris! Vous pouvez vous confier à moi…! Votre cicatrice, elle est jolie…! renchérit-elle, comme pour l'encourager, l'animal sursauta avant d'avoir un sourire gêné.

-… Ma foi, tu es la première à me dire ça… Merci…!

-… Allez, viens Eri… Il est temps d'aller faire tes leçons…, commenta Aizawa, Mirio lui servant de prof en attendant de trouver quelqu'un capable de venir au collège pour lui enseigner.

-Bonne journée, Monsieur Souris! s'écria Eri.

-À toi aussi, Eri! Et à vous aussi, Aizawa, Yamada…!

-Au revoir! commenta le présentateur radio, un peu rouge.

Une fois sortie du bureau, il soupira, ayant l'impression d'avoir assister à un rêve et non la réalité.

« Le directeur fume. Le directeur se confiant sur ses expériences traumatisantes à une gamine de 6 ans… Mais dans quel monde on vit?! » songea-t-il, Aizawa tenant sa protégée par la main.

-… Psss…, souffla-t-elle, Aizawa baissant ses yeux vers elle. C'est l'anniversaire de monsieur Zashi, bientôt…

-Vraiment? demanda Aizawa, mimant la surprise.

Hizashi l'avait écrit en marqueur rouge sur leur calendrier. Encore un peu, et il l'aurait crié à travers leur appart avec un microphone.

-J'ai pensé lui faire un bracelet… Avec l'aide de Mirio. Et toi, Shota…?

-… Moi…? Je pense avoir une idée…, commenta Aizawa, souriant en coin.

Il composa un appel en soirée, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète le surprenne.

-Oui, j'aurais besoin d'un service…

Le lendemain matin, Present Mic se prenait un café en ville, déçu qu'Aizawa aille du rester à l'appart pour corriger des copies.

« Bah, il faut que je fasses quelques courses, mais sûrement je pourrais nous ramener quelque chose de bon à manger. Ou un film à écouter… Pourquoi il veut quasiment jamais sortir…? » songea Yamada, déchu, avant de voir une femme s'approcher de lui.

Il lui fallut une demi-seconde pour la reconnaître et une autre pour la saluer avec force.

-MISS JOKES! Quelle belle surprise!

-Salut, Present Mic! Mon dieu, c'est rare de te voir seul…! commenta-t-elle, prenant le siège à côté de lui.

-Hélas…! Mes fans m'ont laissés…! Je ne suis plus un assez grand divertisseur…! commenta Present Mic, sourcillant, rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Ohhh! Pauvre petit chat! J'ai une idée pour te remonter le moral! s'écria-t-elle, levant son pouce, son sourire étant vraiment un remontant à la déprime.

Yamada savait qu'elle devait avoir un œil sur Aizawa encore, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver des tonnes de points en commun avec elle. Dynamique, exubérante, fonçeuse, adorable et drôle, elle avait tout pour plaire.

« … Ouais, même si ça marche pas avec mon chéri. Le dieu soit loué…! » songea-t-il, il hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr! Je vais juste texter à mon petit ami que je m'en vais avec une jolie étrangère…! Ça devrait le faire réagir…! commenta-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Il aimait attiser parfois sa jalousie. Sa mère lui avait assurer que c'était une bonne façon de garder le feu dans un couple.

-Ah ha ha ha! Excellent!

Ils allèrent faire du shopping, Yamada ayant l'impression de redevenir un adolescent, essayant tout les genres. Et avec Miss Jokes qui l'encourageait, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Soudain, ils passèrent devant une boutique spécialisée dans les mariages et les yeux des deux héros se mirent à briller comme des lumières de Noël. Comme s'ils avaient la même âme, les deux s'élancèrent à l'intérieur en riant comme des fous, s'émerveillant devant les décos, les ornements, sans parler la robe de marier.

-Tiens! Il faut que tu essayes elle! Oh! Celle-la aussi, elle est pas mal! s'écria Yamada, pointant les robes sur les modèles.

Miss Jokes était quasiment aussi hystérique que lui.

La vendeuse se précipita et voulu les aider mais les deux la repoussèrent, disant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décider de la date du mariage, ils voulaient juste se faire des idées de ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Tu veux une traîne de 5 mètre? 9?

-Es-tu fou? Les traînes, c'est salissant et ça prend trop de place! Non, je veux une robe mini, sexy et avec des brillants! Oh, celle-ci! s'écria Miss Joke, se prenant une robe dont la jupe arrivant en dessous des genoux, mais pas plus.

-Oh oui, ça va t'aller comme un gant! commenta Yamada.

-Et toi? Il doit bien y avoir des smoking pour les hommes, ici… Hé! Vendeuse! Ils sont où, vos smokings?! s'écria Jokes, Yamada souriant.

« Ce qu'elle est peut-être bruyante…! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi! »

Elle poussa le héros du son devant les stands avec les smokings, Yamada se prenant les mains, ému.

-Oh bon sang, tu as vu les coupes? Wow, noir rayé gris…! C'est vachement sexy…! commenta-t-il prenant le linge et l'inspectant.

-Hum… Trop terne. Il te faut quelque chose qui ressort tes yeux, Mic…! commenta l'héroïne, avant de claquer des doigts en jetant ses yeux sur les smokings blancs. Hé! Essaye donc l'un d'entre eux…!

-Hum? Oh! Oui!

-Et je vais essayer cette robe! On se rejoint devant les décos pour les gâteaux!

-Oui, ça marche! s'écria-t-il, inspectant avec détails chaque smoking, essayant de trouver le plus beau, celui avec la meilleure coupe, celui qui serait vraiment appeler à être « son smoking de marié ».

Il n'avait pas pensé rentrer là pour essayer des choses, se projeter dans ce rêve, ce fantasme que lui et Aizawa, ils pourraient se marier. C'était légal, juste encore un peu mal vue au Japon… Mais il n'en avait que faire. Là, il ne signait aucun contrat. Il s'amusait à regarder ce qu'il voudrait mettre s'il vivait un jour ce rêve.

10 minutes plus tard, Miss Jokes arriva devant les gâteaux, pouffant sa jupe, ayant garder son bandeau orange, ressemblant à une adolescente en cavale ayant piquer une robe chic. Elle siffla Yamada quand elle le vit arriver, ne pouvant pas applatir ses cheveux mais ayant enlever ses lunettes.

-Oh bon sang, c'est trop toi! C'est sûrement le best smoking ever! s'écria-t-elle, il tourna sur lui-même, aimant que le vêtement soit ajusté, comme s'il avait été cousu pour lui.

-Je suis content que tu aimes. Mais toi, wow, tu fais une mariée tellement canon…! Si j'étais pas déjà en couple, je te proposerais sur le champ! commenta-t-il, réussissant à la faire rire.

-Ah ha ha ha ha! Mais on peut pas proposer sans bague!

-T'a raison! Allons les voir! s'écria-t-il, lui offrant son bras.

Ils marchèrent en affectant un pas cérémonieux, la musique jouant dans le magasin rappelant bien ceux pour une noce.

Yamada entreferma les yeux, essayant de se projeter dans un univers où il mariait Aizawa. Son sourire décupla, touchant les nuages, avant que Miss Jokes gémisse.

-Ces alliances sont trop belles…! J'arrive pas à choisir…! commenta-t-elle, Yamada revenant à la réalité et sourcillant.

-Tes doigts sont… pas trop long, ni trop fin… Juste normale, adorable, mais normale… Alors, il te faut une bague petite, pas trop délicate non plus, pas trop exubérante… Tu pourrais essayer celle-là…! Ça irait trop bien avec tes yeux, cyan…? J'arrive pas à dire s'ils sont aqua ou bleu…! commenta-t-il, lui prenant son visage, plissant ses yeux pour mieux voir.

-… Il sont plutôt aqua…! avoua-t-elle, un peu embarassée qu'ils soient si proche.

Non pas qu'elle le trouvait tant à son goût. C'était plus comme un frère comisque, partageant tant de point en commun avec elle. Mais si sérieux et si observateur, elle comprenait comment il pouvait avoir tant de popularité.

Sa question existentielle, c'était plutôt : comment il avait fait pour qu'Aizawa tombe amoureux de lui?

-… Ouais… Définitivement la Topaz…! commenta-t-il, prenant une bague et mettant un genou en terre pour la lui mettre, Miss Jokes avait le fou rire mais finit par éclater, trop amuser par l'image et le large sourire presque con de Yamada.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches…?

-« Voulez-vous accepter cette bague en gage de ma plus dévouée affection…? »

-Ça sonne comme un truc des années 1800! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! s'écria Jokes, la vendeuse les regardant, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait se moquer d'une demande si adorable.

-… C'est bon que tu me commentes! Quand je demanderais la main d'Aizawa, il va falloir que je trouve le discour parfait pour pas qu'il m'envoit promener…! commenta-t-il, avant de prendre la bague qu'il projetait pour lui.

Un anneau en marbre noir, marbrés de filament gris.

-… J'aurais voulu une gemme, comme le grenat pour aller avec ses yeux… Malheureusement, les hommes ne peuvent se permettre ce genre de frivolité…! commenta-t-il, Miss Jokes redevenant sérieuse, observant son sourire triste assombrir son visage.

Il parlait de son mariage avec Aizawa sans vraiment y croire.

-… Tu as tout faux… Les hommes ne devraient pas avoir un anneau fancy…! commenta-t-elle, prenant la bague et la rangeant. Tiens, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faudrait…!

Elle prit une paire d'anneau tout simple, plus épais que ceux pour les femmes, juste en or. Elle le passa à son annuaire, avant de le laisser observer sa main, ressentir le poids du bijou, appréhender le jour où il le porterait tout le temps en symbole de son alliance.

Yamada plia ses doigts, regardant sa main, avant de la passé sur sa tenue. Il réalisa d'un coup que ce n'était pas juste un stupide rêve. D'être dans cette tenue et porté une alliance si simple mais justement symbole de son lien avec l'homme de sa vie, cela lui fit tourner la tête. Il commença à pleurer, Miss Jokes lui massant le dos.

-… Bon sang, je voulais pas…! s'écria-t-il, embarassé d'être si ému pour juste un truc qui se voulait un jeu.

-Allez, c'est bon…! Je te paye un verre…! commenta-t-elle, l'amenant dans la salle d'essayage.

Avant de partir, elle demanda de garder les bagues et la tenue de côté, pendant que Yamada décidait d'une place où aller, s'étant remit de ses émotions, souriant juste un brin tristement.

Dans le bistro, ils discutèrent de leurs vies, leurs amis, et bien sûr d'Aizawa.

-Ça va très bien entre nous…! Excepter que notre relation est quasiment secrète… Même Eri ne sait pas que nous… Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux, mais ça me pèse un peu… J'aimerais tant pouvoir dire au monde entier que j'ai quelqu'un…! miaula-t-il, passant son doigt sur le pourtour de son verre, songeur, rêveur.

-Tu serais tellement bruyant…! Tu pourrais même écrire une musique pour expliquer tout ce que tu aimes sur Aizawa…!

-À quoi bon…? répliqua Yamada, souriant mais étant encore un peu triste.

-… Tu pourrais l'envoyer à Aizawa pour qu'il l'écoute encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle des paroles par cœur…! Ça le rendrait tellement fou, mais en sachant ce qu'il ressent pour toi, il aurait sûrement plus envie de te trouver pour t'embrasser comme la plus précieuse personne au monde…!

L'idée plaisait à Yamada. C'était peut-être bientôt sa fête, mais il pouvait toujours lui faire un cadeau. Ce serait le fun! Et il connaissait juste la personne qui pourrait l'aider!

Le jour J vint enfin. Yamada s'était fait dire d'aller chercher le souper, Eri avait échapper plusieurs fois à Mirio « On lui donne notre cadeau? » et le jeune lui répondait en chuchotant « Non, pas encore…! ». Donc, comme il l'avait espérer, il allait avoir une fête surprise! Mais il faudrait pas que ça finisse trop tard! Son cercle d'ami à la radio lui avait aussi préparé un party de fête, de 9 heures du soir à 12h. Il avait école, demain, mais il n'allait pas mourir pour se coucher tard. Ça lui arrivait si souvent…!

Il revint avec le repas, rentrant mais tout était noir. Soudain, quelqu'un ralluma la lumière et il vit qu'Eri et Mirio s'étaient changés pour des vêtements chics.

-Surprise! s'écrièrent-ils, enfin, plus Mirio.

Yamada mima la surprise. Il aurait espérer qu'on décore l'appart mais Aizawa avait sûrement dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-Ohhhh! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! s'écria-t-il, Eri souriant.

-Joyeux anniversaire! s'écria-t-elle, tendant son cadeau.

-… Non, pas maintenant…! Après le souper…! commenta Mirio, rougissant, mais Yamada donna le sac de bouffe au jeune homme, s'accroupissant pour prendre la boîte enveloppé des mains d'Eri.

-Ohhh, mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'Eri m'a donné! Si c'est bon pour Aizawa, il y a pas de mal…! commenta-t-il, voyant sa forme sortir de sa chambre.

Il leva sa tête vers lui, sourit, mais se figea en voyant qu'il s'était lui aussi changé.

Il devina que sa tête devenait rouge, alors qu'Aizawa marchait dans la pièce, ayant mit un pantalon noir propre ajusté, une chemise violet, les premiers boutons étaient ouvert. Il avait mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et avec son regard calme, son sourire paisible, Yamada sentit cette vision lui donner une gifle. Dieu, pourquoi il lui faisait encore tant d'effet, après 7 mois de vie conjointe?

-… Bien sûr… C'est ta fête… Ouvre-le…! commenta Aizawa, Eri souriant, ne semblant pas remarquer comment Yamada était troublé.

Mirio sourit, amusé, le commentateur radio s'installant sur le sofa, Eri le suivant. Alors que les deux autres mettant la table, Yamada ouvrit le présent et fit une face ravi en voyant le bracelet avec des billes argentés.

-C'est moi qui l'a fait…! Mirio m'a aidé à choisir les billes, mais je l'ai montée toute seule…! Est-ce que tu l'aimes? commenta-t-elle, Yamada la soulevant dans ses bras.

-Si je l'aime? Je l'adore! C'est le truc le plus mignon que j'ai jamais reçu! Tiens, je vais le mettre toute suite! s'écria Yamada, le faisant tourner autour de son poignet. Ce sera mon nouveau porte-bonheur…! Merci, ma puce…!

Il l'embrassa sur la tête, la gamine fermant les yeux, ressentant avec le temps une affection pour l'homme si loquace semblable à celle qu'elle avait pour Aizawa. Et elle ressentait parfois la peur qu'il disparaisse, comme ce qu'avait parler son gardien par le passé.

Mais elle combattait ces pensées négatifs, étant intelligente et sachant que s'il passait la soirée avec eux pour sa fête anniversaire, c'était qu'il se sentait comme chez lui, avec eux…!

Le repas fut succulent et le gâteau qu'elle avait fait, avec l'aide de Mirio et la supervision d'Aizawa, fut un grand succès, Yamada se resservant deux fois, Aizawa le oeillant.

-Tu ne rentreras plus dans tes pantalons si tu manges trop…!

-Il va falloir que j'emprunte ton costume d'héros, dans ce cas…! commenta Yamada, finissant son gâteau, Mirio laissant sa protégée grimper sur ses genoux.

-Maintenant, c'est l'heure des cadeaux…! commenta-t-il, la gamine regardant Aizawa, secouant ses menottes.

-Tu n'as pas oublier, hein, Shota?

L'adulte leva un sourcil, fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite boîte en cuir. Il la posa sur la table, avant de reprendre une position nonchalante. Mais Yamada ravala sa salive, se demandant si c'était une blague.

« … Allons…! Il a de la difficulté à s'investir…! C'est miraculeux qu'il soit ton petit ami! Ne pousse pas ta chance en espérant qu'il y aie une bague là-dedans…! S'il te faisait une demande, ce serait pas aussi simplement…! » pensa-t-il, prenant la boîte, regardant les coutures, Aizawa lui jetant un regard en coin.

-… Tu sais, ça s'ouvre…! blagua-t-il, Yamada sursautant avant de déglutir.

-… Oh, d'accord…! Je vais… l'ouvrir…! commenta-t-il, une partie de lui mourrant de curiosité et une autre ne voulant pas savoir, de peur d'être déchu.

Il ouvrit la boîte et il vit un anneau. Pareil à celui qu'il avait essayer dans ce magasin axé sur le mariage. Ses yeux s'agrandir, Eri s'étirant pour voir ce qui s'y cachait.

-… Qu'est-ce que c'est…? demanda-t-elle.

-… Un gage…Un serment et une requête…, résuma Aizawa, se levant, mettant un genou en terre et prit une des mains de Yamada. … Est-ce que tu veux bien supporter ma médiocre personne pour le restant de tes jours, Hizashi?

Yamada pensa qu'il allait crier, tellement ému, mais Aizawa activa son Quirk pour l'empêcher de les rendre sourd.

-… Calme-toi, respire… Tu n'es obligé à rien, c'est toi qui prend la décision…, commenta Aizawa, ses cheveux retombant autour de son visage, Eri clignant ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe…?

-… Aizawa est en très de faire une demande en mariage…! murmura Mirio, excité.

-Le mariage? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est quand deux adultes amoureux décident de vivre ensemble et se donnent le serment d'être présent pour l'autre, dans le meilleur et dans le pire. Pour qu'il y aille un mariage, il faut que Yamada accepte sa demande…

-… Tu vas accepter, Yamada? Dis? demanda Eri, ses yeux brillants, semblant aimer la nouvelle, Yamada ne sachant pas comment réagir, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau.

Il dut attendre presque 3 minutes avant de se calmer et réussir à dire des mots intelligeables.

-O-oui! Espèce de fou! Pourquoi tu m'as pas donné d'indice?

-Ça aurait pas été une surprise… Surprise…! commenta Aizawa, prenant la bague et la passant doucement sur son annuaire.

Yamada se redressa et prit son partenaire dans ses bras, se remettant à pleurer, Mirio souriant mais Eri grimaçant.

-C'est pas une bonne nouvelle?

-Si, bien sûr! répliqua Mirio, un large sourire.

-Pourquoi il pleure, Zashi? demanda Eri.

-… Il est juste heureux…! Je pense qu'on va leur laisser un moment pour se remettre de leurs émotions… Allons ranger ce cadeau précieusement, tu veux, Eri?

-D'accord…!

Une fois seuls, Yamada embrassa Aizawa avec tendresse, ce dernier répondant à son baiser, souriant en reculant son visage au bout d'un moment.

-Heureux? Tu sais, même si c'était couteux, si tu n'en veux pas, de cette bague, je peux encore me faire rembourser…!

-Non! Elle est parfaite! Bon sang, je peux pas croire que tu ailles mit Miss Jokes dans le coup!

-… Je savais que ton rêve était d'avoir ton émission télé, un bananier et le mariage, quand tu avais 15 ans. Tu as toujours eu de drôle de rêve, mais je suis content de pouvoir en exaucer l'un d'entre eux…

-C'est pas encore trop tard pour le bananier…! blagua Yamada, ses yeux brillant, Aizawa sourcillant.

-Même pas en rêve…! … Tu m'excuseras de pas avoir fait ma demande en voyage sur la lune ou dans un restaurant 5 étoiles. Je voulais que ça reste privé, d'autant que je savais que tu allais pleurer comme une fontaine.

-Je m'y attendais juste tellement pas…! Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux collègues? Au directeur? Au média?

-L'équipe école garde pleine de secrets au média, ils peuvent savoir pour nous deux. Bien que je me doutes qu'ils savent déjà, tu es tellement démonstratif. Quand au média, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es dans les médias. Mais j'aimerais juste que tu ne te ventes pas de dormir avec EraserHead. Ce n'est pas que je tiens tant à ma réputation, je ne veux juste pas que tu sois pris en cible par mes ennemis. Tu saisis…?

-Bien sûr, chéri…! répéta Yamada, avant de tirer sur sa chemise et lui soutirer un autre baiser, un peu plus passionné et torride que le dernier.

Aizawa le laissa faire, le caressant en retour, lui faisant de l'effet, mais étant juste tellement paisible que ça ne se voyait que dans l'éclat dans ses yeux.

-… Tu veux venir avec moi au bloc radio? Que je te présentes comme mon fiancé…? demanda Yamada, excité, Aizawa lui souriant, aimant le voir jubiler mais n'étant pas prêt à briser la glace toute suite.

-Tu peux expliquer pourquoi tu portes un anneau, mais non, j'ai pas envie d'aller à ta fête anniversaire. C'est ton monde, tes collègues et potes… Je me sentirais de trop et je préfère rester avec Eri, si elle se pose des questions pour l'avenir. Notre mariage va changer des petites choses pour elle. Du genre, tu vas sûrement laisser ton appart, on va dormir « ici »… Ça veut dire, insonoriser les murs…!

-Ahhhh! Oui, bien vu! Tu penses à tout, toi…! commenta Yamada, ne lui en voulant pas qu'il refuse son offre.

Il était juste tellement content et excité qu'il avait du mal à tenir en place. Mais il fit un effort, jouant avec Eri et Mirio quand ils revinrent de la cuisine et vers 8 heure et demi, il les quitta, embrassant Eri sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, princesse! On va se voir au matin…!

-Tu seras prudent? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr! Merci pour tout, Mirio, je te revaudrais ça…!

-Mais non, ça m'a fait plaisir!

-… Shota! s'écria Yamada, ouvrant ses bras pour un câlin/baiser de départ, Aizawa semblant hésiter avant de soupirer.

-… C'est parce que c'est ta fête…, commenta-t-il, s'approchant et lui donnant un bref baiser, mais restant dans ses bras quelques secondes, Mic respirant son odeur en aggripant ses mains dans son dos.

-… garde-toi des forces pour ce soir, Shota…! commenta Yamada, faisant rougir son partenaire mais il afficha un petit sourire entendu.

Depuis le temps, il n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il utilise son Quirk pour qu'il garde le volume assez bas pour ne pas déranger Eri. À cette idée, il en avait la migraine.

-Vas-y avant d'être en retard…! commenta-t-il, Yamada leur fit signe, leur envoyant des bisous soufflés avant de partir.

-… Je penses que je vais devoir partir aussi…! avoua Mirio, avant de se tourner vers Aizawa. Est-ce que tout sera correct?

-Bien sûr… Merci de ton aide pour le gâteau. Tout était excellent…

-C'est votre cadeau qui était fantastique! Encore une fois, félicitation! Il me tarde de pouvoir assister au mariage…! commenta Mirio, lui serrant la main, Aizawa haussant les épaules.

-Il faudra qu'on discute des détails, mais pourquoi pas? Ce sera un petit comité…

-Il me tarde de magasiner avec toi, Eri. On te choisiera une jolie robe pour l'occasion.

-Ah bon?

-C'est la tradition…! commenta Mirio, avant de lui caresser la tête. Mais je dois vous laisser. Si tu as d'autres questions, tu pourras demander à ton papa…! Bon, à bientôt! Au plaisir!

Mirio les laissa, Aizawa craignant qu'Eri le mitraille de questions. Mais plutôt que ça, la gamine alla jouer dans le salon, Aizawa pouvant alors relaxer en regardant la télé. Eri vint s'installer au fil du temps à côté de lui, son cahier de dessin sur ses genoux.

-… Shota… Qu'est-ce que c'est, un papa? demanda-t-elle, les yeux du héros s'agrandissant.

« … Est-ce que c'est Mirio qui lui a dit que…?! »

-… Euh… C'est un parent, un guide, une figure d'autorité, quelqu'un qui prend soin de ses enfants.

-… Est-ce que toi et Zashi, vous allez être mes… papas…? demanda tout bas la gamine, dévisageant son gardien, Aizawa rougissant encore plus.

-… Nous allons vivre ensemble, mais ni moi ni lui n'allons t'obliger à nous appeler ainsi… Tu es orpheline, oui, je suis garant de toi, et oui, je t'aime beaucoup. Mais si tu veux m'appeler Shota, ça ne me dérange pas. Et si tu appelles Hizashi « papa », il va sûrement pleurer plus que tantôt…

-Ça va lui faire de la peine? demanda la gamine.

-… Non, pas vraiment… N'importe qui serait heureux et fier d'être ton père, Eri…, répliqua Aizawa, commençant à rougir, se détournant de la gamine pour garder contenance.

Elle n'était plus sur de comprendre mais elle prit Aizawa par la main et souffla timidement :

-… Papa…?

Shota devint rouge écrevisse, sentit des papillons palpiter dans son estomac, son souffle quitter sa poitrine. Il avait songé qu'un jour viendrait où Eri se demanderait s'ils étaient comme un père et sa fille. Mais qu'elle aille l'instinct de l'appeler ainsi, de sa propre initiative… C'était merveilleux. Merveilleux et dérangeant.

Non pas qu'il se refusait, après tout ses sacrifices, de s'attacher aux autres, mais de ressentir tant de bonheur, il avait l'impression que c'était juste une manière d'endormir sa vigilance avant que le destin ne lui prenne ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

-… Est-ce que ça… te fait plaisir…? demanda la gamine, Aizawa se prit la tête.

-… Je… Je ne suis pas près… Laisse-moi encore du temps…! pria-t-il, Eri le dévisageant, voyant tout un amalgame d'émotions sur son visage.

« Risible. Tu vas marier ton ami et collègue, ce qui brise plusieurs tabous, mais tu n'arrives pas à accepter qu'une gamine t'appelle papa après quasiment un an de vie commune? » se dit-il, vexé de sa propre fragilité.

-… Est-ce que les papas ont une manière spéciale d'appeler leur fille…? demanda Eri, curieuse.

Aizawa retrouva ses couleurs, soufflant.

-… Pas à ma connaissance. Tout les suffixes qu'Hizashi utilise avec toi sont des termes affectueux pour une enfant. Tu t'y es fait et j'imagine que certains te plaisent plus que d'autres.

-… Je préfère Eri…, commenta la gamine.

-Appelez quelqu'un « papa », c'est sensiblement la même chose. C'est montré son attachement. Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer ton affection, je sais déjà que tu m'apprécies. L'essentiel, c'est que tu fasses ce que tu as envie, que tu t'amuses tout en respectant les règles…, commenta Aizawa, regardant de nouveau la télé, ayant baissé le volume tout à l'heure à la première question d'Eri.

-… D'accord…, fit la gamine, se remettant à dessiner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et il vit qu'elle se dessinait entre lui et Hizashi, leur tenant la main. Hizashi pleurait et il y avait des fleurs partout autour de lui.

-… Il a des allergies… Je pensais lui trouver une pince pour le nez… Pour l'aider à ne plus pleurer…! commenta la gamine, Aizawa s'en voulant à peine pour son mensonge, lui caressant la tête.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va beaucoup aimer…!

Le lendemain matin, Yamada et Aizawa allèrent à l'école. Le premier sifflait, frais et énergique comme un merle. Aizawa tirait une tête d'enterrement, l'œil vitreux.

Il avait fait une exception et accepter les requêtes de son partenaire, hier soir, et finalement, quand il avait enfin pu dormir, il était déjà 4 heures du matin. En contrepartie, il lui manquait d'importantes heures de sommeil et c'était à peine s'il allait pouvoir enseigner, comme un automate. Mais Yamada, à l'inverse de lui, semblait fringuant comme s'il revenait de vacances, ouvrant la porte à Aizawa et lui rappelant qu'ils mangeraient ensemble, dans la salle des employés.

Aizawa avait ouvert son téléphone hier soir, avant le retour de son petit ami, et il avait déjà su que Yamada n'avait su tenir sa langue, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre ses fiançailles secrètes…! Mais il n'avait nommé aucun nom, rien pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Ça l'avait rassuré en même temps que l'agacer un peu.

Une partie de lui voulait rester dans l'anonymat. Une autre aurait voulu pouvoir dire haut et fort qu'Hizashi était sien, qu'aucune femme ne pouvait plus se l'approprier ou sortir avec lui.

Ça l'agaçait qu'il soit du type jaloux, peut-être que n'importe qui d'amoureux ressentait ça, mais ça l'empêchait d'être aussi rattionnel et il se sentait un brin plus émotif.

La classe A-1 eurent un cours avec Aizawa puis un autre avec Yamada. Et les élèves sentirent le contraste intense entre les deux.

Midoriya était très inquiet, se demandant si Aizawa revenait de missions et s'il ne s'était pas blessé. Il semblait vraiment épuisé, parlant plus lentement et semblant plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'avant. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi sec avec eux et les menaçant de les faire rester en classe plus tard pour améliorer leur notes.

Quand Yamada rentra dans la classe, tout souriant et fringuant, les jeunes furent rassuré. Même l'attitude d'Aizawa changea. Un bref sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à sa vision mais il rentra son menton sous son foulard, acceptant le café qu'il lui tendait, prenant ses documents et faisant mine de partir pour laisser le champ libre à son collègue. Yamada ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner, lui prenant les épaules, dans son dos.

-Tu peux faire une sieste entre tes deux manières, Shota… Je me sens mal de t'avoir fait veiller…,

-Je suis pas en très de mourir, Hizashi… Concentre-toi sur tes cours. Au pire, ce soir, tu paieras le taxi…

-Okay! s'écria le grand blond, les deux hommes ayant murmuré leur conversation mais les élèves s'étaient tus, curieux, et certains semblant comprendre une certaine nuance dans leur relation.

Mina ne put se retenir, levant sa main, un peu après le départ de leur titulaire.

-Present Mic! Est-ce que vous êtes des amoureux, vous et Eraser Head? demanda la gamine, Yamada ayant commencé à boire son café, ses sourcils s'élevant.

Les élèves devinrent blême, ceux de la première rangée reculèrent, pensant qu'il allait cracher son breuvage et s'énerver, ou tout du moins s'exciter.

Mais le présentateur radio posa son verre, ravalant sa gorgée, ses joues légèrement halés.

-… Ma foi…! Vous risquez de le savoir d'un jour à l'autre… Aussi bien que je vous le dise toute suite…! commenta Yamada, prenant un air affecté en enlevant lentement son gant de sa main gauche.

Après quoi, il montra le dos de sa main, son sourire brillant encore plus que son alliance.

-… Non…! s'écria Kirishima.

-… Vous et… Aizawa?! s'écria Midoriya, ne l'ayant pas vu venir.

-Ah haaa! J'arrive pas à croire! J'ai réussi à être assez subtil…! Depuis 7 mois qu'on sort ensemble, c'est juste maintenant que vous vous doutez de quelque chose?

« Non, en fait, plusieurs le savaient depuis le début… » songea Tsuyu, calme. « Seulement, on voulait pas se mêler de votre vie privée.

Bakugo serra ses poings, furieux, alors que Kirishima et d'autres élèves se levaient, félicitant Yamada et Mina commençant à donner des idées quand au mariage.

Cementoss passa par là et sourcilla en entendant les exclamations de voix. Il alla retrouver Aizawa dans la salle des employés, essayant de faire une sieste.

-… Aizawa? Ta classe semble hors de contrôle… Voudrais-tu bien jeter un regard et savoir ce qui s'y trame…? Cela pertube les autres classes…! commenta-t-il, détestant se mêler des choses d'autrui, mais pensant simplement qu'un évènement extérieur à l'école avaient rendus les élèves excités et qu'ils en négligeaient leur cours.

« … Ce stupide Hizashi… » songea-t-il, comprenant toute suite ce qui se passait et rougissant.

Il arriva en classe, claquant la porte, s'avançant sur son fiancé et lui faisant une prise, lui tordant un bras dans le dos, cognant sa tête sur son bureau.

-Tu veux bien te concentrer sur ta matière et ne pas exposer ta vie privée à tous et chacun…? Surtout que le directeur n'est pas encore au courant…? gronda-t-il, activant son Quirk, ses cheveux flottants.

-… Ah ha ha… D'accord, poussin! s'écria Yamada, souriant, malgré la douleur, les élèves se rassoyant tous, voulant éviter de recevoir le même traitement.

« … C'est difficile, à les regarder maintenant, de croire qu'ils soient assez proches pour se fiancer…! » songea Iida, grimaçant.

Aizawa lâcha Yamada avant de se tourner vers la classe. Comme pour éteindre les doutes de certains, il enleva une chaine autour de son cou, une bague identique à celle de Yamada y étant accrocher.

-Et oui, au cas que vous aviez des interrogations, nous sommes fiancés. Et si cela vous pose un problème, veuillez me consulter moi, seulement moi, après les cours.

-… Les élèves proposaient de faire le mariage ici, à l'école! s'écria Yamada, Aizawa lui jeta un regard dur.

-… Je ne laisserais sûrement pas des ados incapables de comprendre leur matière décider pour moi ou et comment la cérémonie aura lieux. Je serais peut-être plus attentif s'ils étaient capables de monter leur moyenne.

C'était une menace voilée mais aussi un commentaire pour les encourager à plus étudier. Cela ne tomba pas dans les oreilles de sourds, mais aussi, grace à son intervention, plus aucun élève, durant les cours, n'osa parler de ce sujet.

Sur l'heure du dîner, Yamada alla rejoindre Aizawa, un peu inquiet.

-… Je m'excuse de leur avoir tout déballer… Tu sais pas combien s'est dur pour moi de garder ça secret…!

-Il me semble que je ne me vanterais pas de sortir avec un de mes collègues. D'autant plus quand c'est quelqu'un d'aigri comme moi…! commenta-t-il, appréciant ce moment dans la journée.

Ils avaient le local pour eux tout seul. Il pouvait parler sans s'inquièter d'être entendu. Encore moins d'être jugé, prenant la main de Yamada en finissant son jus.

-C'est parce que tu ne te vois pas comme moi, je te vois…! souffla Yamada, lui souriant avec un tendre sourire, le cœur d'Aizawa se comprimant mais il ne lui fit qu'un faible sourire, avant de finir son lunch.

-… Monsieur Yamada…! commenta Nezu, d'un ton joyeux, mais Yamada palit, ayant un sourire comique aux lèvres.

-… Euh, oui? fit-il, lâchant presque aussitôt la main de son compère, Aizawa sourcillant.

« … c'est vrai, Nezu est la personne la plus intelligente… si quelqu'un doit savoir pour notre relation, c'est lui… Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous dire…? Que c'est non-professionnel? Que l'un d'entre nous doit prendre sa démission? Yamada ne peut pas, il adore les élèves. Et c'est ma seule manière d'avoir un horaire normal et de parfois dormir la nuit » songea Aizawa, commençant sa réflexion toute suite avec une note pessimiste.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me rejoindre à mon bureau, avant le retour des classes? Ce ne sera pas bien long, certaines informations vous concernant pourraient influencer la réputation de l'école. En tant que figure publique, vous savez combien il est important de soigner son image…!

-… Mais bien sûr…! commenta Yamada, mais son ton joyeux manquait à l'appel.

Aizawa le dévisagea. Yamada semblait d'un coup plus vieux, comme si d'être sans cesse vue, admirer et juger lui pesait.

« … Est-ce qu'il ressent cette amertume au succès depuis longtemps…? » songea-t-il, réalisant d'un coup qu'il ne savait pas tout sur l'homme qu'il voulait marier.

-Suivez-moi…! commenta le directeur, qui à l'inverse de tous, avait une parfaite poker face.

Aizawa hésitant, sa main tantôt serré par sa moitié semblant se glacer. Il finit par engloutir son repas et se leva, trop curieux pour laisser Yamada seul avec le directeur.

Il n'avait pas envie que ses promesses ne soient que du vent. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans la tourmente, même si parfois, Yamada l'agaçait et le frustrait. Il voulait être présent, quoi que le directeur veuille lui dire.

Ce n'était pas rien de si méchant. Le directeur montra une photo prise de lui et Miss Jock dans le supermarché, où il semblait demandé la main de la jeune femme.

-… Cette image fait le tour des médias. Plusieurs personnes pensent que tu es vraiment intéressé par cette héroïne. Mais d'autres, et je partage cette idée, pense que tu as fait ce geste pour rendre une certaine personne jalouse…! Et je n'approuve pas ce genre de conduite. Tu es une personne publique. Utilisez tes fans pour faire un message à Aizawa, le forcer à déclarer votre relation au grand publique, cela ne fera que du tort à votre relation… S'il ne veut pas s'afficher avec toi, c'est simplement pour que l'école et votre réputation n'en souffrent pas…!

-… Euh… Vous en avez parler à Aizawa? Et… comment vous savez que je suis avec lui? demanda Yamada, plus complexé que la souris lui parle de sa vie privée que quand il avait apprit qu'il fumait.

-Allons dont…! Je sais que ça ne me regarde en rien, mais j'ai pu remarquer comment Eri vous traite mutuellement… Comment elle vous appelle par vos prénoms, comment elle vous tient tout les deux en très hautes estime. C'est parce que vous l'élevez, comme ses parents, comme un couple. Et j'admets ne rien voir dans votre relation de répréhensible… Seulement, pour la réputation de l'école et pour les parents des élèves, certains étant malheureusement étroits d'esprit, je ne voudrais pas que votre relation amoureuse, ou pire, vos disputes amoureuses fassent pleine page dans les journaux. Je pense que deux adultes aussi expérimentés et matures que vous deux pourraient régler ce genre de différents en privés, sans en plus faire intervenir une tiers personne. Que répondra Miss Jokes aux journalistes, s'ils se demandent si elle est ta fiancée…?

-Que c'est archi-faux…, commenta lentement Aizawa, rentrant dans le bureau, faisant sursauter Yamada. J'ai demandé à Miss Jokes, que je considère presque comme une amie, d'emmener Yamada pour choisir costume, accessoires et surtout une alliance qu'il aimerait pour le demander en mariage.

-… Pardon?

-Vous n'en savez rien, seulement parce que j'ai fait ma demande hier soir. Je comptais vous en informer bientôt… Et si des journalistes s'interrogent quant à la vie privée de Yamada, je compte bien défendre ma place, même si je dois passer pour se faire sous les projecteurs…, commenta-t-il platement, avant de croiser les bras.

Yamada se mit à pleurer, ayant du mal à croire que son si secret petit ami était près à tant de sacrifice pour lui. Même le directeur parut ébranler mais un large sourire éclaira son visage, avant qu'il se mette à rire.

-… Oh, ciel…! Ce que je disais à l'instant ne tient pas du tout la route, alors…! Vous… Vous êtes fiancés…? Vraiment? répéta le directeur, semblant bien joyeux.

« Peut-être qu'il est gêné d'avoir accuser à tort Yamada… » songea Aizawa, hochant simplement la tête.

-Mais c'est une nouvelle formidable…! Est-ce que vous avez choisi d'un lieu pour la cérémonie? D'un prêtre? demanda-t-il.

-… On en a pas encore parler…! avoua Yamada, rougissant, se prenant les joues, flottant sur un petit nuage.

Aizawa refroidit ses ardeurs.

-Je pensais à la mairie. Subtil, neutre, sans invité. Au pire, on fera une fête intime pour souligner la chose, si vraiment Eri veut mettre une robe, mais…

-Aizawa! répliqua soudain le directeur, et il sourcilla, semblant frustré.

Cela réussit à faire peur à l'adulte, n'ayant jamais vu son boss exprimer cette expression.

-… Je suis profondément déçu… Vous allez vous marier et vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous laisser traiter la chose comme un simple dossier gérer par un notaire?! Non, Yuei est votre seconde maison, votre seconde famille. Il serait tout naturel que la cérémonie se déroule ici! Avec vos collègues, vos amis, votre famille, les élèves aussi, et moi, pour tenir le rôle de célébrant…! Je suis bien directeur, donc fonctionnaire municipal…! Si vous le faites au civil et non religieux, je peux parfaitement remplir ce rôle et cela m'apporterait beaucoup de joie et de fierté d'être responsable de votre union…!

Aizawa verdit, n'ayant jamais pensé que la cérémonie pourrait se passé ici, encore moins que le directeur les marie. Mais logiquement, c'était une option comme une autre. Et il lui suffit de regarder la tête de son petit ami pour comprendre sa joie à l'idée que leurs amis, collègues et élèves soient présent. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il semblait rajeunir de quelques années mais il se retint, le regardant lui. Aizawa rougit, réalisant que quoi qu'il souhaite, Yamada respecterait sa volonté.

« … Je veux qu'il soit heureux… » comprit Aizawa, sachant qu'il n'avait pas tant besoin de ce genre de cérémonie, ou encore de bague pour démontrer son amour pour une personne.

Mais il avait fait les démarches pour faire plaisir à Hizashi, et aussi parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux, lui et qu'ils seraient encore mieux d'être sérieux et qu'il n'y aille pas de quipropos qui se glissent dans leur relation.

-… Si ça vous ferait plaisir, et si vous jugez que ça ne dérangerait pas les cours ou nos collègues… Je ne suis pas fermer à cette option…, commenta-t-il.

-Je le veux! Tellement! s'écria Yamada, fou de joie qu'Aizawa donne son accord.

-Parfait! Vous déciderez de la date, mais nous discuterons ensemble des détails! Il me tarde de fêter cet évènement en grande pompe! Textez-moi quand vous le voulez pour me dire vos idées, vos goûts et vos attentes quant à l'évènement! Je suis près à m'investir sur l'évènement jour et nuit! s'écria le directeur.

-… Il avait l'air drôlement joyeux. C'est pourtant pas son mariage…, commenta Aizawa, regagnant la salle des profs, suivit par son amoureux.

-Ne sois pas trop dur…! Il n'est pas en situation où il peut espérer trouver une âme sœur un jour! C'est le genre d'évènement qui rend justement les célibataires heureux et envieux à la fois. S'il peut partager un peu notre bonheur et d'avoir quelques mérites pour l'évènement, quel mal à ça? demanda Yamada, toujours aussi sensible aux autres.

Aizawa n'aurait pas pensé à ça.

-… Tu n'as vraiment aucun regret…? De… te marier avec moi…? commenta Aizawa, sachant pour sa part qu'il serait toujours inflexible, quant à rester sérieux à l'école, professionnel et dans la vie d'héros aussi.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui donne de suffixe ou faire des sacrifices pour lui qui nuierait à ses tâches d'héros ou de profs. Il savait que Yamada pouvait trouver mieux, s'il prenait la peine de chercher.

Mais son collègue lui prit sa main, une larme au coin de l'œil.

-Jamais…, répliqua-t-il, étant si spontané et sincère que cela arracha quelques rougeurs à Aizawa.

Il eut une furieuse envie de l'embrasser mais il se contenta de serrer sa main plus fort dans la sienne, retournant au bureau des profs pour récupérer leurs choses et aller dans leurs classes respectives…


	6. 6

Chapitre 6 : La cérémonie

Yamada débordait d'idée mais était sans-cesse contre carré par Aizawa, qui lui demeurait réaliste, exigeant et surtout trop critique au goût de son fiancé.

-Non, il n'y aura pas un envol de colombes. Elles vont merder partout…! commenta-t-il, Yamada plissant les sourcils, prenant un air de chien abbatu.

-Mais c'est tellement beau dans les films…!

-Justement, c'est juste dans les films qu'on peut accepter de maltraiter une centaine d'oiseau et les enfermer dans des cages avant de les libérer dans une ville déjà surpeuplée. Tu peux toujours défendre l'idée que Hawk pourra toutes les capturer et leur trouver un abri, mais un héros ne donne pas du travail supplémentaire à un collègue. Encore moins juste pour « flasher » lors de son mariage…!

-Mais je veux pas flasher! s'écria Yamada, sourcillant. Je veux juste déclarer au monde tout l'étendue de mon amour pour toi…!

Aizawa se râcla la gorge, sentant sa température montée.

-… Ne dit pas d'ânerie… Je sais que tu m'aimes…Tu n'as pas à le prouver à personne d'autres que moi…, commenta-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux, lui caressant doucement sa nuque, Yamada finissant par se caler contre lui, fermant les yeux.

-… Je sais… Mais j'aimerais faire quelque chose de spéciale… Pour toi…, commenta-t-il, Aizawa sourit, posant fugacement ses lèvres sur sa tempe, avant de se rassoir dans le sofa.

-Tu trouveras… Je ne suis pas inquiet…

Yamada chercha les jours prochains, se creusant les méninges. Il y pensait toujours en coupant quelques légumes pour le repas quand on sonna à la porte de leur appartement. Il sourcilla, intrigué.

« Shouta ne rentre pas si tôt, ce soir…! » songea-t-il, Eri hésitant, se cachant dans le cadre de la salle de bain, inquiète.

-Je vais ouvrir…! claironna-t-il, se lavant les mains et les essuyant sur son tablier jaune avec des chibi légumes avec des faces kawaii.

Il découvrit derrière le pan une femme très chic. Ces cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules étaient si symétique qu'elle semblait à une maniaque de l'estétique. Seuls ses quelques rides trahissaient son âge.

Yamada cligna des yeux avant d'écarter ses bras, souriant.

-Wah! Si c'est pas une sur-!

La dame en robe rouge et au chapeau aux larges bords de même couleur lui flanqua une mallette très lourde dans les bras, avant de s'installer sans autre cérémonie à la table de la cuisine, prenant ses aises.

-20 heures de vol pour venir des Amériques…! Et monsieur change d'adresse sans même m'en parler! Est-ce comme ça qu'on traite Rita Laflamme?! s'écria-t-elle, semblant frustré, un homme arrivant dans le cadre de la porte d'entré.

-Zashi! s'écria-t-il d'un ton affectueux, le héros du son lâcha la malette pour serrer le nouveau venu dans ses bras.

-Papounet! Ça fait tellement troooop longtemps…! Vous devriez vraiment venir vivre ici plutôt qu'en France…!

-Peuh! Et subir une attaque terroriste après la retraite de All Might? répliqua la dame chic, enlevant son chapeau et en le tendant vers son partenaire, ce dernier le prenant et le rangea avec la mallette dans le vestibule.

-Tu exagères toujours trop, chéri…! Zashi chéri est un héros surpuissant et très reconnu…! Jamais il ne laisserait le moindre mal arriver à ses vieux parents!

-Parle pour toi! Je ne suis pas vieille du tout! s'indigna la dame, levant un index accusateur, Yamada finissant de préparer le repas en vitesse avant de servir du thé à ses parents.

-Wow, maman, tu es encore plus énergique que dans mes souvenirs! Tu fais un nouveau sport? Tu as l'air rajeunit…!

-C'est pas le sport qui fait ça mais l'angoisse…! s'écria-t-elle, avant que le papounet de Yamada remarque la petite tête timide d'Eri.

-Ohhh? Mais qui est ce petit ange qui se cache, là-bas? Approche! N'est pas peur! appela-t-il, Eri hésitant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi Yamada laissait ses étrangers rentrer ici comme si c'était des vieux amis. Le monsieur avait l'air aimable et quelque chose dans sa physionomie, son sourire doux et ses longs cheveux attachés en queue grisonnant lui rappelant quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Par contre, la femme avait du mordant et semblant toujours sur le point d'attaquer Yamada, et elle avait vraiment peur de ces personnes-là.

-Eri? Tu veux faire la connaissance de mon papa et ma maman? demanda Yamada en s'approchant d'elle, se penchant vers elle.

Eri écarquillant ses yeux. Quoi? C'était ses parents?

Elle comprenait mieux ce sentiment de déjà vu avec le monsieur, mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'une femme si aigre et si sophistiqué pouvait être sa mère…!

-Vraiment…? fit la gamine, Yamada hochant la tête, tendant sa main vers elle, mais elle se recula d'avantage dans les toilettes.

-Si tu veux pas, c'est pas plus grave… Mais tu serais mieux dans ta chambre avec tes jouets et ton cahier à dessin, ma puce… Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas laisser Rita Laflamme, styliste de renommer mondiale et critique, te faire le moindre mal…! promit-il, sa mère croisant les bras.

-On dirait que je suis le monstre, alors que tu ne m'appelles jamais pour me donner de tes nouvelles…!

-Tu ne réponds jamais à ton téléphone, chérie…! répliqua son conjoint, la dame lui montrant les dents, alors que Yamada conduisait Eri à sa chambre, nerveuse.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont là juste pour parler avec moi…! Tout va bien se passé…! promit-il, avant d'entrebailler la porte pour que le son porte moins sans pour autant la faire sentir à part de ce qui se passait.

-… Tu peux nous expliquer la présence d'une enfant dans ton nouvel appartement…? demanda sa mère, sourcillant, Eri écoutant à la porte, nerveuse mais curieuse.

Yamada tira une chaise et s'assit devant sa mère, à côté de son père, silencieux, joignant ses mains.

-… Les élèves de U.A. ont sauvés une orpheline de Yakuzas durant une mission… Son Quirk est très puissant, aussi le directeur a proposé qu'Aizawa veille sur elle. Et bien sûr, comme son meilleur ami, j'ai fini par adopter la petite…! Eri est une gamine touchante, douce et d'une grande gentillesse. Mais les souffrances qu'elle a dut faire face, à un très jeune âge, l'ont un peu déstabilisé. S'il-vous-plaît, soyez patient avec elle. Elle viendra à vous quand elle se sentira prête…

Sa mère écarquilla les yeux et son père se mit à pleurer en silence.

-… Mon dieu… Il s'en est passé, des choses…!

-Ouais… Désolé de pas vous avoir écrit ou rien… J'avais du mal à y croire aussi… Aizawa… s'est ouvert à Eri… Il est un père merveilleux pour elle…, avoua Yamada, souriant.

Cette fois, sa mère serra les poings avant de se lever.

-Tu te moques de nous?! Aizawa?! Shota Aizawa! Ton meilleur ami ET l'homme le plus solitaire de la terre, il a…! commença-t-elle, menaçant de le frapper, mais Yamada se mit simplement à pleurer en souriant.

-Il s'est ouvert aux autres, maman… À moi et à Eri… C'est comme un conte de fée…! avoua-t-il, sa mère relachant son collais de son chandail, sidérée, avant de joindre son mari et son fils et à éclater en larmes.

-Waaaaaah!

-Waaaaaaah! renchérit monsieur Yamada senior, Hizashi les prenant tout les deux dans ses bras.

-Chuuuut! Tout va pour le mieu, papa, maman…!

-… tiens… Tes parents sont là…! commenta Aizawa en rentrant sans frapper dans l'appartement.

Il ne parut pas trop étonné qu'ils lui sautent dessus.

-Shooota! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix!

-Notre bébé! renchérit le papa, Aizawa serrant les poings mais supportant leur larmoiements, se méprenant.

-Hizashi! Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour leur parler de notre union! s'écria-t-il, Yamada devenant tout rouge, ses parents se fixant.

-… Parce que vous êtes ensemble?! s'écria le papa de Hizashi, Aizawa rougissant, avant de recevoir une gifle de Rita.

-Comment?! Après la photo scandaleuse entre mon fils sans cervelle et cette héroïne du rire?

-Il s'est laissé aller… Elle avait comme mission de choisir nos alliances avant ma demande…, commenta-t-il platement, comme s'il parlait du beau temps et de la pluie.

-PARCE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS MARIER?! s'écria le père de Hizashi, ce dernier montrant la bague à sa mère, celle-ci changeant de couleur avant de finalement baisser les bras.

-… D'accord… D'ACCORD! Salaud! Tu as gagner ton paris! Hizashi est gai! avoua-t-elle, son mari hochant la tête.

-Je le savais…! Depuis qu'il est ami avec Shota au collège, il n'a plus jamais parler de qui que se soit d'autres avec cette émotion dans la voix…! Ça va me faire 10 000 dollars, darling!

-C'était 20 dollars! s'énerva la femme, Yamada dévisageant ses parents tour à tour, ignorant cette histoire de parie, Aizawa ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant leur dispute enfantine.

-Shota…? appela Eri, celui-ci se tournant vers elle automatique et vint lui caresser la tête.

-Désolé que ses guignoles t'aient fait peur, Eri… La famille de Yamada est extrêmement bruillante et exubérante… Laisse-les juste le temps de se calmer et je leur trouve un bon hôtel pour crécher.

-Héééé! s'écria Yamada. C'est pas sérieux, ce sont mes parents, ils sont le droit de rester avec nous! Au moins pour le repas! Et ils vont se calmer d'ici 10 minutes!

Mais ils ne baissèrent pas le ton et couvrirent les deux hommes de question durant tout le repas, Aizawa regrettant de leur avoir tout dit.

« J'aurais du garder notre relation secrète! Au moins pour ses parents…! » songea-t-il, n'aimant pas que la mère d'Hizashi lui fasse une liste de choses à ne pas faire pour la réussite de son couple et de comment bien élever un enfant, alors que son mari prenait en photo sa « petite fille » et lui expliquait son métier, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je suis coiffeur et photographe…! C'est mon métier de rendre les gens plus beaux et d'immortaliser leurs beauté! Je suis soyez d'avoir marié une femme si ravissante et d'avoir un garçon tout aussi magnifique! Mais mon cœur n'était pas près à une petite fille encore plus belle et radieuse que mon fils et ma femme…!

-…, répliquèrent en cœur sa femme et son fils, Aizawa ayant envie de rire en voyant leurs têtes de vaniteux incorrigible.

-Je te ferais toutes les coupes de cheveux que tu veux! Et tu me diras celle que tu préfères pour le mariage!

-… Seul monsieur Aizawa touche à mes cheveux… désolé…, fit-elle, prenant le pan du chandail de son mentor, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux.

-… Ahhhhh…! Shota, petit chanceux…! J'aime les cheveux de Rita, mais cette blancheur et ces doux reflets de soie aurait pu devenir mon nouveau passe-temps…! s'exclama monsieur Yamada, Aizawa avait presque oublié qu'il était encore plus spécial que son fils.

-C'est quand même bizzare… Pourquoi une styliste mari son coiffeur…? commenta tout haut Aizawa, Rita manquant s'étouffer avec sa bouchée.

-C'est simple…! Toutes les femmes se confient à leur coiffeur! Nous sommes des psy! Et nous les aidons à surmonter tout leur problème…! Dans le cas de Rita, elle se sentait juste très seule, à combattre pour un monde de beauté alors que la mode demande aux gens de se faire maigrir et de subir milles tortures… La beauté ne devrait pas naître par la souffrance, mais dans l'amour… Elle m'a tellement inspiré d'amour moi-même qu'après l'avoir fréquenter hors du salon 121 fois, je lui ai fait ma demande…!

-Ohhhh! fit Yamada.

-Mais elle était trop orgueilleuse et elle a refuser… C'est quand j'ai fait mine de retourner au Japon qu'elle a trouvé un prétexte pour me suivre et là, elle m'a fait sa demande en mariage…! Je suis un homme comblé, depuis…!

-... Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça…! répliqua la dame, sourcillant. Et si j'avais su que notre fils serait gai, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas marié…!

Ses paroles cruels jettèrent un froid dans la pièce mais Rita se leva et alla pincer la joue de Yamada.

-Mais Hizashi est ma plus grande source d'inspiration… De 0 à 31 ans… Et malgré tes habitudes et tes manies extrêmes, je t'aime comme tu es... Je suis presque jaloux, Zashi… Tu maries un des plus beaux hommes du Japon!

-Holà! Le plus bel homme du Japon! s'écria Yamada, son père hochant la tête, Aizawa se sentant mourir de honte.

-Ça suffit ce mensonge?! Je ne suis pas beau! Toi, tu es beau, pas moi! Dites-le lui…! s'écria-t-il, avant de voir les têtes des parents, douteux.

-… C'est sûr… Ta vraie beauté n'est pas visible… Mais avec une coiffure, un peu de maquillage…, commenta le père.

-Sans parler d'un relooking complet, de vraies chaussures, un truc moulant, sombre mais chic…! commenta Rita, Aizawa voulant mourir.

-Pitié, Hizashi, s'ils n'arrêtent pas, je vais les jeter à la rue à l'instant…! commenta-t-il, des flammes dans les yeux.

-Ah ha ha ha ha! Personne n'est la marionnette de personne! Allez! On se calme et on laisse mon petit Shota d'amour tranquille! s'écria Yamada, se redressant et prenant son fiancé par les épaules. Eri, dis-leur ta façon de penser.

-… J'aime Shota et Zashi… S'il-vous-plaît, ne leur faites pas mal…! commenta la gamine, le couple dévisagèrent la toute petite avant de fondre et se remettre à pleurer.

« … Sa mère semble dure, mais elle a un cœur d'artichaut, au fond… » songea Aizawa, alors qu'ils prenaient Eri dans leurs bras en pleurant, la trouvant adorable.

-… Si vous avez des allergies… On va fermer les fenêtres…! commenta la gamine, les parents pleurant encore plus forts, mais riant, Yamada appréciant que la blague perdure même aujourd'hui.

Les semaines passèrent et une date fut donnée. Aizawa ressentit une légère tension alors que le directeur et Yamada organisaient le mariage. Il se sentait stressé, ayant l'impression que quelque chose d'affreux allait se passé juste avant la date et mettre en péril cette avenir qui lui inspirait du bonheur.

Il n'osa pas en parler à Yamada, mais ce dernier finit par ressentir qu'il vivait une certaine angoisse et lui proposa un de ses soirs de faire garder Eri par le directeur et de le dorloter. Il ne voyait pas la nécessité mais il accepta. Il revenait de trois missions et les cours étaient difficiles, combattant à tour de rôles les élèves pour leur simulé des combats contre les méchants. Certains comme Bakugo ou Todoroki ne retenaient jamais leurs coups, et étaient quasiment déjà des niveaux des pros. Sans parler de la progression monstre de Midoriya et du reste de la classe.

Il soupira dans un bon bain chaud sâlé, Yamada lui massant les pieds, une serviette sur le dos, de la buée sortant de la bagnoire.

-… À présent, tu te sens mieux, chéri…? demanda son partenaire, lui souriant, Aizawa sourcillant.

-… De quoi tu parles…?

-Tu es plus stressé qu'avant notre examen pour devenir des héros…! commenta Yamada, clignant des yeux, Aizawa détournant la tête, rougissant.

-… Non…

-Allons…! Tu peux tout me dire…! s'écria Yamada, mais voyant qu'Aizawa restait de mabre, il soupira et décida de passé à l'artillerie lourde.

Il alla derrière lui, se penchant sur lui et se mit à lui lécher la joue, suivit de l'oreille. Plus précisément l'oreille, qui était, si on s'en rappelle bien, un de ses points faibles.

-Hi-hizashi…! gémit son partenaire, le commentateur radio passa ses mains sur ses épaules, le massant là-aussi, s'assurant de gentiment souffler sur son oreille avec de suivre la courbe avec le bout de sa langue.

Yamada entrefermait les yeux, ne lâchant pas sa prise, Aizawa essayant de l'ignorer mais tout son corps s'échauffait et il aimait trop ça pour le repousser. Le frapper était alors hors de question…!

-Hizashi…! lâcha-t-il, détournant la tête, Yamada faisant une petite pause, l'observant en souriant, ses mains toujours sur lui. On ne peut pas le faire… ici…! Le bain est trop étroit…!

-Faire quoi? répliqua son compagnon, innocemment, Aizawa lui jeta un bref regard avant de devenir rouge de honte.

D'une seule impulsion, il plongea sous l'eau tout entier, voulant disparaître d'avoir pensé à ce genre de scénario digne d'un doushinji…

-AHHHH! SHOTAAA! Ne meurt pas! JE FERAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI, MAIS NE-! commença Hizashi, ne contrôlant pas son Quirk.

Mais Shota eut tôt fait de sortir de l'eau, essayant de le baillonner avec ses mains humides, son amoureux se figeant.

-Ne crie pas! Tu veux briser le carrellage?! s'énerva Aizawa, avant de lentement enlever ses mains de sur son visage, Hizashi soupirant.

-Excuse-moi…! J'ai pas fait exprès… Mais sérieux, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe? C'est à cause du mariage, ce stress constant? demanda enfin le commentateur radio, sourcillant, peiné.

-D'après toi? répliqua d'embler Aizawa, avant de voir son petit ami et fiancé se détourner, ayant un sourire triste.

-Ah…, fit-il simplement, semblant vraiment déchu.

Aizawa soupira avant de s'agenouiller proprement dans l'eau et le prendre dans ses bras, se fichant royalement de le mouiller.

-Arrête… C'est pas me marier qui m'effraie… Quoi que toi et le directeur semblez transformer cette cérémonie en un évènement médiatique… ou un show rock, je sais pas quoi en penser.

-Sérieux, on peut encore annuler! s'écria Yamada, mais sa voix se mourrant dans sa gorge démontrait bien à son partenaire qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à cette union.

-… Non… C'est juste… J'ai tellement d'ennemis… Si ça s'apprend, tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont tout faire pour tout bousiller…?

« … Quoi? » fit Present Mic, ayant un sourire surpris et bête aux lèvres, Aizawa sentant qu'il allait s'énerver s'il continuait à le regarder comme un demeuré.

-Shotaaa…? Tu sais, U.A. est une école d'héros… Tous les enfants ont des Quirks. On a même repousser un assaut de vilains avec l'aide des gosses…!

-Et j'ai pas envie que ça réarrive…! Je sais que je suis stupide, pourquoi ils attaqueraient là…? Pourquoi le plus grand jour de notre vie…? Pourquoi pas avant, ou après? Ou quand on s'y attendra le moins?

-… Shota… Regarde-moi…, ordonna Yamada, lui prenant son visage dans ses mains, son partenaire lui obéissant, semblant calme, mais le blond devinait l'angoisse lui serrant les tripes. Il y a 0.5 % de chance que des criminels attaquent durant la cérémonie… Et tu sais pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? demanda Aizawa, sourcillant, Yamada levant sa main avec ses doigts de levés.

-Par que j'ai invité 5 des plus puissants héros de la nation à la cérémonie…! Et ils vont venir…! s'écria-t-il, Aizawa palissant.

-… Tu as invité Endeavor?!

-Pour sûr! Ben quoi, il est pas aussi homophobe qu'on le raconte! Et comme ses fils et sa fille seront présent…!

-Est-ce que les parents des élèves viennent?! gronda Aizawa, réalisant que ce serait encore plus gros qu'il ne le pensait.

-Euh… Peut-être? Tu sais, c'est au cœur de la semaine, ça m'étonnerait que _tous_ les parents pourront se libérer…! commença Yamada, rigolant, Aizawa grimaçant avant de le prendre par les épaules.

Il tenta de le plonger la tête la première dans le bain mais Yamada se débattit, avant de prendre les rebords du bain, cherchant des excuses pour se faire pardonner.

-Pardon, pardon! Mais tu sais, il y a rien de mal à avoir plus de gens! Plus y a du monde, et plus c'est difficile de voir le marié s'enfuir par la porte arrière! Euh, non, je veux dire…!

-Oh…! fit Aizawa, s'arrêtant, avant de le dévisager. Attends une seconde… Tu fais ça en grande pompe juste pour que je ne m'enfuie pas avant les vœux?

-… Nooooon! Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais je sais que tu étais sérieux, quand tu m'as fait ta demande, et tout…! J'avais… J'ai…! Enfin, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que ça arrive à moi…! confessa Yamada, s'agenouillant sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Mais tu sais, j'aime vraiment les grands évènements, la foule, et tout…! Maintenant qu'on peut enfin rendre ça publique, je veux pas faire les choses à moitié…! Et… J'ai un peu peur que tu regrettes ton choix…! Juste un peu…!

Aizawa se sentit un idiot, mais il trouvait Yamada encore plus bête que lui.

-… Hizashi… Je ne te donnerais pas une bague de fiançaille si je n'étais pas sûr à 110% que tu faisais mon bonheur…, commenta-t-il, les yeux de son partenaire se mettant à briller comme des lucioles. Je n'ai pas peur de l'engagement. J'ai seulement peur de perdre ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Toi, Eri, les élèves…

-… Attends, tu as dit les élèves?! s'écria Yamada, Aizawa se levant du bain et voulant s'enfuir mais Yamada le retint par la taille, rigolant. Non, tu restes! Il faut que j'enregistre ça sur mon cell! Répète-le, chéri, juste une fois!

-… D'accord…, fit Aizawa, se qui était très contraire à son caractère.

Mais Yamada le lâcha, ne voulant pas questionner sa chance, fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon sur la vanité avant d'actionner la fonction micro, approchant le combiné de la bouche de son amoureux. Aizawa sourit, avant de dire ses plus puissants fantasmes, le visage de Yamada changeant de couleur. Il arrêta l'enregistrement, n'osant par le regarder, semblant terriblement gêné, Aizawa ricanant.

-… Quoi, c'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre…?

-… Shota, tu devrais dire ça « après » le mariage… Durant notre lune de miel…! commenta Yamada, un peu nerveux, Aizawa roulant les yeux avant de lui arracher sa serviette.

-Ça fait 16 ans qu'on se connait… Je penses que rendu à notre stade, on devrait être capable de tout se dire… Ou de s'envoyer en l'air dans la salle de bain de temps en temps…! avoua Aizawa, aimant le gêner.

-Arrête! pria Yamada, Aizawa l'embrassant passionnément, glissant sa main dans son dos, son beau amant frémissant, entraîner par cette embrassade.

Mais Aizawa détacha ses lèvres des siennes avec un air satisfait. Il s'essuya et mit un boxer, avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

-Je dois encore corriger des copies d'examen… On accomplira cette liste « après » le mariage…! fit-il, Yamada clignant des yeux, avant de grimacer.

-Quoi? Quoi?! Ah non! Tu peux pas commencer à me faire ça et me dire ça sans croire que je vais accepter qu'il ne se passe rien…! s'énerva-t-il, le suivant, avant de s'arrêter, le reflet d'une fenêtre lui montrant qu'il ne portait rien sur le dos.

Il courut et s'enferma dans les toilettes, Aizawa souriant tendrement, satisfait.

Yamada avait ses propres craintes… C'était mignon. Mais ils devraient se faire confiance mutuellement, depuis le temps. Et il devrait avoir confiance en ses collègues, élèves, au directeur, et visiblement aux invités de marque qu'il y aurait à la cérémonie.

Mais on ne pouvait pas être « trop » prudent.

Le jour J était presque venu. Shinso avait été honoré qu'Aizawa lui demande d'être le garçon d'honneur, mais en réalité, il conservait les bagues pour les donner à Eri au dernier moment. Il était venu la veille du mariage dans le bureau des profs pour les prendre, Aizawa lui ayant pris son épaule.

-Relaxe… Imagine que c'est un simple exercice…, commenta Aizawa, Shinso leva son regard sur lui, étonné de le voir si paisible.

-… Ça ne vous énerve vraiment pas du tout? C'est grâce à votre entraînement que vous êtes si calme?

-Hum? Non, du tout. L'idée que quasiment la moitié des héros de la ville soient présent me donne des boutons…, répliqua Aizawa, sourcillant, mais soupirant par la suite, se grattant la peau entre son œil et sa cicatrice. Mais, si ça peut faire plaisir à Yamada…

-… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… Vous avez toujours dit qu'un héros ne devrait pas se faire des attaches…, commenta Shinso, le considérant comme un mentor et un guide.

Personnellement, il ne se voyait pas se marier, il n'était pas le type. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas personne qui lui ferait assez confiance, avec son Quirk et ses manies, pour vouloir le supporter le restant de ses jours…!

Mais Aizawa hocha les épaules.

-Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer. D'une certaine manière, me marier ou non ne changerait pas le fait-il que je suis amoureux et bien avec un autre. Mais si je dois donner une explication logique, c'était plus économique pour moi de donner juste un anneau à Yamada le jour de sa fête que de lui faire un présent ET lui donner un anneau de fiançaille plus tard…

« … Ahhhh… » songea Shinso, se doutant que cet homme n'était pas un vrai romantique.

Ou tout du moins, pas romantique comme on les voyait dans les films.

-… Sinon… Tes parents, ils ont été invités…? demanda Aizawa, Shinso baissant les yeux.

-… Mon père n'est pas très présent… Et ma mère travaille… De toute façon, ils ne s'intéressent pas du tout à ce que je fais… Tant que j'ai un travail au bout du compte…

-… C'est sûrement mieux comme ça…, commenta Aizawa, regardant par la fenêtre. Yamada va sûrement transformer tout ça en une comédie musical ou quelque chose de ringard…

-… Je ne pense pas… Vu que le directeur y participe…! commenta Shinso, ayant observer le principal aller et venir dans l'académie, ayant noter plusieurs choses dans son calepin, demander à des gens de venir changer certaines installations.

Il semblait être à son affaire et s'avoir ce qui était le mieux pour les préparatifs.

Mais Aizawa songea avec dégoût à tous les amuse-gueules au fromage qu'ils allaient avoir sous le nez…! Et du thé vert! Des litres et des litres de thé verts…!

« … Ça va être l'enfer…! » songea Aizawa, serrant de nouveau l'épaule de Shinso, juste pour se donner de la force.

-… Si tu as le trac, tiens-toi avec la personne que tu détestes le plus… Il va te changer les idées, je te le promets…, commenta le prof, Shinso notant l'idée, mais n'étant pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment besoin.

Quand ils sortirent, ils virent Mirio qui venait vers eux, Eri sur ses épaules.

-Shota! s'écria-t-elle en agitant ses mains vers lui, Aizawa s'avançant et prenant ses petites menottes dans les siennes, souriant faiblement.

-Hé, princesse… Mirio a trouvé la robe pour demain? demanda-t-il, la petite hochant la tête.

-Tu veux la voir? Tu veux la voir? demanda-t-elle, mais Aizawa secouant la tête.

-La tradition veut que le marié voie sa petite fille chéri juste le jour du mariage..., commenta-t-il, partageant un sourire entendu avec Mirio, Eri semblant nerveuse.

-… Mais… Et si tu ne l'aimes pas…?

-Je t'aime, c'est pas suffisant? Ça va très bien se passer…! commenta-t-il, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Shinso se sentant vraiment jaloux.

Non pas qu'il voulait être traiter comme une princesse, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que monsieur Aizawa puisse être aussi gentil avec qui que se soit.

-Et sinon, Yamada est nerveux, lui? demanda Mirio, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis un moment.

-Monsieur a prit conger… Son père va le coiffer et sa mère va le faire voir l'esthéticien… Comme si on pouvait améliorer la perfection…, souffla Aizawa, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, avant de réaliser toute l'étendue de ses paroles.

Il s'étouffa sans visible raison, avant de se redresser, Mirio souriant et Shinso ayant un léger rictus, dérangé.

-Désolé, j'ai encore des devoirs à corriger…! Mirio, tu veux bien me rendre Eri…? Je retourne chez moi…, commenta-t-il, Mirio hochant la tête.

Il aurait pu perdre consistance pour la faire descendre au sol. Mais de un, ça aurait pu lui occasionner une chute violente, s'il n'était pas délicat. De deux, il n'avait toujours pas récupérer son Quirk. Mais ça viendrait, un jour…

Il se contenta de la soulever et Aizawa la prit délicatement, avant de la reposer au sol, gardant sa petite main dans la sienne.

-Bonne soirée! commenta le gentil Mirio, Shinso levant la main, la gamine leur faisant des tatas avant qu'ils ne les perdent de vue au détour d'un couloir, Aizawa espérant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il dirait ce genre de chose devant ses élèves.

La soirée passa trop vite. Étrangement, Yamada ne donna pas signe de vie. Mais Aizawa était plus préoccupé à calmer Eri, excitée et nerveuse, tout en faisant la routine, corrigeant les devoirs des élèves, coulant un bain pour Eri, s'assurant qu'elle frotte bien partout sans trop l'observer, un manuel en main. Ensuite, il lui brossa les cheveux, tout doucement, tout en lui conseillant de bien dormir.

-Il va falloir que tu sois en forme, demain…

-J'ai hâte…! fit la gamine, se glissant sous les couvertures, lui souriant. Mirio m'a tout expliquer…! Il va y avoir du gâteau, de la musique, de la danse…

-Tu me laisseras être ton partenaire…? Quoi que Midoriya et Mirio vont se battre pour te garder avec eux…! blagua Aizawa, Eri secouant la tête.

-Monsieur Souris m'a appris des pas…! J'aimerais bien danser avec lui…!

Aizawa cligna des yeux, songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais le principal serait sûrement content d'avoir une cavalière à sa taille, bien qu'elle n'aille que 6 ans. Pourquoi lui faire de la peine, juste par l'esprit tordu des adultes?

-… C'est sûr, s'il t'a apprit des pas, tu devrais lui demander s'il veut danser…! Mais monsieur Souris pourrait être timide… Et je pense que tu le seras également… Attend-toi à ce qu'il y aille beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de monde…

-Mais Yamada m'a enseigner un truc pour ne pas avoir le trac devant les étrangers…! répliqua la gamine, Aizawa clignant des yeux.

-Ah bon?

-On pense à quelque chose qui nous faire sourire, n'importe quoi, et souvent, les autres nous sourient à leur tour…! commenta-t-elle, Aizawa trouvant ça trop mignon.

Et ça ressemblait vraiment à un des conseils de son fiancé.

« Mon mari… d'ici quelques heures… » songea le héros de l'ombre, un sourire soulevant les commissures de ses lèvres.

-Tu vois? Ça marche! s'écria la petite, Aizawa lui caressa le front.

-Bien sûr, Eri. Tout les conseils d'Hizashi sont bons… Maintenant, on ferme les yeux… Je vais regarder un film dans ma chambre, si tu ne t'endors pas, tu peux me rejoindre… Mais comme je te l'ai dit, plus tu dormiras, plus tu pourras profiter de la fête…

Eri ferma toute suite les yeux, faisant comme si elle dormait déjà. Aizawa lui souhaita bonne nuit en laissant sa porte entrebaillé, sa veilleuse en forme de tortue éclairant le sol devant sa chambre.

Aizawa éteignit les lumières, s'installant dans son lit et se mettant un bon film d'espionnage, pour mieux se mettre dans l'ambiance. Il avait quand même le trac.

Des questions venaient dans son esprit, du genre : « Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire? Il va y avoir plein de monde. Même Endeavor sera là! Et Hawk! Un mariage gai n'intéresse personne, merde…! Mon mariage ne devrait pas être un évènement historique…! »

Mais il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et se rappeler de la réaction de Yamada quand il lui avait fait sa demande pour savoir à 110% qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Et il y aurait quelque chose au fond de lui qui sera rassurer, d'être marier avec son jadis ami-d'enfance. Quoi qu'il se passe, et quoi qu'il fasse, ils seront liés, pour le meilleur et le pire. Et parfois, tous les deux gafouillaient encore ou doutaient de ce qu'ils vivaient. C'était au mieux de rendre ça clair et net, pour le monde autour. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. C'était vrai. Il était amoureux de Yamada.

Le générique arriva et il éteint la télé, faisant mine de se coucher, se promettant de se laver le lendemain matin. Une part de lui était déchu que Yamada tarde autant. Mais c'était la vieille du mariage. Sûrement lui et ses amis de la radio voulaient « souligner » l'évènement. Enterrer sa vie de garçons.

Ridicule… Enfin, selon lui, mais il respectait que son petit ami suit les coutumes populaires. Tant qu'il ne revenait pas humilier ou blessé par des imbéciles…! Ça, c'était digne d'une vendetta.

« … Hum, je devrais pas trop souvent écouter ce genre de films avant de me coucher… » songea-t-il, ne voulant pas non plus faire de la prison.

Vers 11 heures du soir, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, tout en douceur. Il tira la couette pour voir la silhouette de Yamada tatonner dans le noir, avant de trouver la commode et prendre quelques morceaux de linge, le fourrant dans un sac.

Intrigué, il sortit son bras des couvertures et alluma la lampe de chevet, Yamada se figeant sur place, prit la main dans le sac.

-… Holà…, commenta Aizawa, avant de s'asseoir lentement, se frottant une paupière, fatigué.

-… Désolé, mon chou…! Je voulais pas te réveiller…! Recouche-toi...! proposa Yamada, affichant un petit sourire, Aizawa l'observant mieux et dut avouer quelques changements.

Pas de blessures, pas rien qui puisse laissé croire qu'il avait passé à travers des jeux stupides de ses amis et collègues pour une quelconque initiation d'avant mariage. Mais il avec les cheveux plus brillants, sa moustache semblant avoir été taillé. Et sa peau semblait plus clair, Aizawa ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait du subir comme tortures pour avoir ce genre de résultat.

-Hizashi…, murmura Aizawa. Pourquoi on dirait que tu t'en vas…?

-Euh… La coutume veut que le mari ne voit pas sa femme, le jour de son mariage…! expliqua Yamada, rougissant légèrement, Aizawa le dévisageant quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas sa logique avant de réaliser que le choix de leur couleur de smoking laissait croire…

-… Hizashi… Ça ne nous affecte pas…, répliqua-t-il, sérieusement, et ce fut à Yamada d'être surpris. Est-ce que je suis une femme?

-… Euh… Bien sûr que non…!

-À ce que je sais, tu es aussi viril que moi… Alors, viens te coucher…

-Mais Shota…!

-Chuuuut! répliqua son partenaire taciturne, faisant mine de se recoucher. Avec nos jobs de super héros, on sait jamais combien de nuits et de matin on peut partager ensemble… J'aimerais pouvoir me réveiller tout les jours de ma vie… avec toi à mes côtés…

-… Tu peux répéter? Mon téléphone était pas allumer…! bégaya Yamada, tout rouge, Aizawa lui lança un oreiller.

-Eri dort, on devrait en faire tout autant…! À moins que tu veux ressembler à un zombie, à ton propre mariage…, commenta son partenaire, avant de se cacher sous les couvertures, gêné malgré lui de cet aveu.

Yamada jeta ses vêtements de côté et alla le rejoindre sous les couettes, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

-… Je t'aime…, souffla-t-il, Aizawa lui caressant une main, les yeux fermés, sentant son souffle sur sa nuque, derrière lui.

-Ditto…, répondit-il, gardant sa main dans la sienne avant de finir par se tourner vers lui, sentant le sommeil le gagner.

Yamada respira plus doucement, sûrement épuisé physiquement et mentalement de tous ses préparatifs pour le jour J.

Ça en vaudrait la peine…

Enfin, sauf si des homophobes gâchaient la cérémonie…! Là, le beau ténébreux ne répondrait plus de ses actes!

Le lendemain matin, Aizawa pria Yamada de prendre soin d'Eri, prenant une douche et prenant son costume, sans le mettre.

-On se voit à la cérémonie…, souffla-t-il, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue mais Yamada le retint.

Fraichement rasé, chez cheveux encore humide de sa douche mais brossé, il lui paressait comme une panthère apprivoisé. Trop beau…!

-Hé…! C'est pas ce genre de baiser que tu vas me faire après l'échange des vœux? blagua le blondinet, se pendant à son cou, Aizawa ayant un bref sourire avant de lui donner un vrai baiser.

Long, intense, profond. Quand il se recula, il vit que son partenaire avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Bon, je file… À toute à l'heure…, commenta Aizawa, avant de s'en aller.

Yamada souriait, aux anges. Ça faisait encore étrange de penser qu'il y avait quelques années de ça, ils se moquaient muetuellement l'un de l'autre comme quoi ils n'allaient jamais se marier. Et voilà qu'ils se mariaient ensemble…!

« C'est un rêve…! Un rêve qui va se réaliser…! » songea-t-il, tellement excité qu'Eri lui rappela à temps de prendre ses lunettes, lui demandant de l'aider à s'habiller après le déjeuner.

-Awwwwww! fit-il, une fois qu'elle eut fini de mettre sa robe et qu'il l'eut aidé à se coiffer. Eri, t'es tellement cute!

La gamine cligna des yeux avant de sourire en coin.

-Shota est pas là… Tu penses qu'il va aimer…? demanda-t-elle, cachant ses mains dans les plies de la jupe, Yamada hochant vigoureusement la tête, se faisant presque mal au cou.

-S'il aime pas, je le boude durant une semaine! Non mais tu es ravissante! s'écria-t-il, Eri sourit cette fois sincèrement, contente.

-Merci Yama! … Est-ce que… tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom?

-T'es pas obliger, ma grande…?

-Tu veux que je t'apelle papa, sinon? demanda-t-elle.

Yamada se figea avant que ses yeux se remplissent plein d'eau.

-Je…! Dis-moi pas ça maintenant, ma puce! Ça me fait trop plaisir! s'écria-t-il, avant de se trouver un mouchoir et s'essuyer ses yeux, Eri le dévisageant.

-… On peut être trop heureux?

-Avec toi et Shota, ça m'arrive tout le temps…! expliqua-t-il, Eri souriant timidement.

-Mais c'est bien, non? D'être avec des gens qui nous font du bien…!

-C'est le paradis, ça oui! s'écria Yamada, avant de prendre Eri par la main, lui ouvrir les portes. Après vous, mademoiselle…!

Mirio approuva la coiffure, conseillant à Yamada d'aller attendre à la salle des profs.

La cafétéria avait été transformée en une abbaie, enfin, il ne manquait que les tableaux des figures bibliques et quelques reproductions de Jésus et on se serait crue véritablement à une église. Les fleurs en bouquets étaient accrochées au mur, des banderolles les ralliaient ensemble. Tout respirait la fraîcheur et la propreté. Sans parler des petits fours que Lush Rush et ses assistants avaient apprêtés ces derniers jours pour l'évènement.

La classe 1-A était présente au grand complet, quelques uns de leurs parents aussi. Mitsuki Bakugo essayait de nouer la cravate de son fils, mais ça risquait de finir au drame, les deux se disputant tout en tendant d'être discret. Mizuki avait invité sa mère et celle-ci pleurait déjà, alors que la cérémonie n'était pas proche de commencer. Todoroki se tenait en retrait, sa sœur Fuyuki et son frère Natsu l'encadrant. Leur père, Enji Todoroki, soit plus connu sous le nom de Endeavor, était en très de faire un tour du périmètre de l'école, accompagné par Hawk.

-… Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre ta famille? Je peux m'occuper de la surveillance « aérienne »…! expliqua le numéro 2, mais Endeavor grimaça.

-Je préfère m'assurer que personne ne pose de problèmes ou qu'un élève n'essaie pas de faire une farce stupide…

-C'est ton école, non? Dis-moi, enfant, tu étais du genre à te faire gronder pour indiscipline? Non pas que je dis que tu étais bagarreur ou un fauteur de trouble! Mais un je ne sais quoi me dit quand je te regarde que tu ne devais pas t'entendre avec les figures d'autorité, gamin…

-… J'ai été enseigné avec All Might… Nous étions toujours en compétition, mais à part lui, je n'avais pas de souci avec les autres…Personne n'aurait du me chercher des noises, pour son bien…, gronda-t-il, se faisant craquer le cou, Hawk grimaçant un sourire, le trouvant spécial, avant de voir des jolies femmes s'avancer vers l'académie.

-Hé! Vise-moi ces jolies filles! Celle avec les cheveux blancs est trop mon type! Bien rouler! s'écria-t-il, Endeavor serra les poings, sentant tout ses nerfs de son corps s'étirer devant ses propos légèrement vulgaire.

-… Prends garde… C'est mon épouse…, commenta-t-il, Hawk faisant un comique bruit de poulet en caoutchouc, se reculant de lui.

Endeavor savait qu'elle avait eu une permission spéciale de sortir, une infirmière l'accompagnant, les deux étant habillés proprement mais sans flafla. Mais même en pantalon noir, en blouson bleu ciel et sans maquillage, Eri restait une femme magnifique. Un fin observateur pouvait voir cette aura de douceur qui la faisait luire d'elle.

-… Eri…, souffla-t-il, se sentant mal de ne porter que son costume d'héros.

Il se sentait affubler d'un masque, mais sa femme lui sourit timidement, hochant la tête.

-Enji… Comment vas-tu?

-… Pas trop mal… Et toi…?

-… ça va…! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir voir l'endroit où toi et Todoroki avez fréquenté pour devenir héros…! fit-elle avec sincérité, Endeavor sentit des rougeurs montés à son visage.

Et ce n'était pas du à ses flammes.

-… Tu veux que je te montre… les lieux…? Si tu préfères, tu peux demander à Shoto de le faire… Ça fait très longtemps… que je ne suis pas venu ici…

-Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais te perdre… Tu as toujours eu un bon sens de l'orientation…, commenta sa femme, Enji sentant quelque chose en lui se réchauffer.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il s'était ennuyer de ses paroles encourageantes et cette attitude bienveillante.

-… ça ne t'ennuie pas que mon infirmière nous accompagne…? demanda-t-elle, celle-ci restant de retrait.

La mention de son aide soignante, ou plutôt sa « gardienne », vint mettre un voile sur le bonheur d'Endeavor. Il comprenait soudain qu'elle n'était pas libre de faire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, même en cette journée. Et qu'avec son propre passé, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'être seul avec sa propre femme.

Quelque chose le vexa, le frustra, mais il contint sa déception, n'ayant pas songé faire quoi que se soit de toute façon qui pourrait demander à être seul avec elle.

-… Non… Bien sur que non… Mais j'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas une journaliste déguisée seulement là pour essayer de se faire un scoop…!

-Enji…! Mais quelle imagination…! ria Eri.

-Ça se pourrait…! Tu te rapelles, la gardienne de Natsu, quand il avait 6 ans…?

-Elle voulait juste une photo…! répliqua Eri, semblant trouver amusant qu'il se rappelle de ses détails.

Étrange… Elle avait cru si longtemps qu'il ne se souciait pas de leur famille, ni d'elle. Mais qu'il lui ressorte des éléments du passé comme s'ils étaient précieux, ça lui montrait une autre facette de lui. Un homme plus humain que dans ses souvenirs.

Hawk ne le prit pas mal qu'il l'abandonne, continuant de faire quelques rondes mais se dépêchant de rentrer quand l'heure du mariage s'approcha.

La musique commençait, tout le monde était assis, juste Hawk arriva en retard et se trouva une place à côté d'un petit couple, une femme aux cheveux blonds tirés aux quatre épingles et un homme tenant précieusement un appareil photo, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Premièrement, Shinso passa, rougissant devant tout les yeux braqué sur lui. Il fut bientôt suivit par Eri. Elle portait une robe mauve avec des fleurs dans les cheveux. Elle s'appliqua à mettre quelques pétales sur le passage, la foule l'admirant dans quelques oohh! et awwww! sonores, Shinso et Mirio l'attendant au bout de l'allé, à côté du petit piedestale où attendait le directeur, portant une tenue plus chic de directeur, souriant.

Enfin, Yamada arriva, revêtu de son smoking blanc, lui allant comme un gant. Et comme il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, saluant des collègues, amis, finissant, ses élèves, des héros qu'il connaissait, on aurait plus dit que c'était une réunion de famille qu'un mariage, durant une longue minute. Yamada cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'Aizawa n'était visible nulle part, mais il se dit qu'il devait être à l'extérieur, en train de veiller à ce qu'aucun mécréant n'importune le mariage.

« Dans ce cas, c'est lui qui va ruiner les festivités, s'il est pas là bientôt…! » songea-t-il, ravalant sa salive, mais gardant une parfaite poker face.

Eri se tenait à sa jambe, quand même surprise de toute cette foule, un brin craintive. Shinso tenait les bagues dans sa poche, patientant que son mentor arrive pour enfin les léguer et que sa mission s'accomplisse. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui et non pas Mirio.

La musique arriva à sa note finale et un silence suivit, la foule gardant un silence, s'attendant à voir Aizawa arriver au pas de course, un air désolé. Mais rien.

Eri regarda la tête de Yamada, nerveux mais gardant le sourire. Soudain, elle vit quelque chose au plafond et leva le doigt en l'air.

-C'est qui? demanda-t-elle, Endeavor se redressa, pestant, sa femme étant assise à côté de lui.

Les héros se redressèrent, pensant à un bandit s'étant caché depuis ce matin pour attaquer cette large réunion. Mais Yamada ne ressentit pas la moindre frayeur, voyant l'homme dissimulé descendre du plafond, cacher auparant par une poutre décoré d'une guirlande, avec son foulard de capture.

-… Vous êtes tous une bande d'amateurs…, grinça-t-il, les élèves se braquant sur leurs sièges. Je peux pas croire que personne ne m'a remarquer. Ça fait 3 heures que j'observe vos faits et gestes…

-Moi, je t'ai vu…! s'écria Eri, ne comprenant pas qu'il grondait ses élèves de leur manque d'attention, le futur marié baissa ses yeux et lui donna un bref sourire, lui caressant la tête sans enlever les fleurs de ses cheveux.

-C'était parfait, Eri. Et tu es très jolie, avec cette robe…

-C'est vrai? fit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Hum-hum…! Maintenant que nous avons les deux mariés, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer la cérémonie…? demanda le principal, un sourire indulgent, mais légèrement mécontent qu'Aizawa leur ait fait peur en voulant tester ses élèves.

Le calme revint et juste Endeavor conserva une expression médusée sur le visage.

-… Attendez… Je savais que Present Mic se mariait… mais avec un autre homme…? dit-il, sans élever la voix, mais sans chuchoter.

Aizawa tourna sa tête, voyant du coin de l'œil son expression dérangé mais sa femme le prit par le bras et lui caressa le bicep, voulant le calmer.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…! Je t'en pris, Enji…! chuchota-t-elle, s'aggrippant à lui, ne voulant pas qu'il fasse un scandale.

Mais ce dernier oublia complètement son sentiment partagé d'assister à un mariage gai.

« … Eri me touche… » songea-t-il, mal à l'aise, mais secrètement heureux de cette proximité.

Fuyumi sembla contente mais Shoto aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas assis ensemble, n'ayant pas pardonné à son père sa conduite du passé.

Aizawa ramena son regard sur le principal, faisant son petit discour comme quoi le mariage était la plus grande déclaration d'amour entre deux êtres. Que rien ne pouvait séparer deux personnes après ce rite, et que celui ou celle qui aurait un mot à dire contre cette union était tenu de parler maintenant ou de se taire à jamais.

Juste les sanglots étouffés de Miss Jokes firent échos. Ça et une grimace de Madame Yamada, n'étant pas 100% contente que son fils unique se marie à un homme. Mais bon, elle assistait à l'évènement, et elle avait payé tout les soins de beauté d'Hizashi. C'était sa manière à elle de montrer qu'elle acceptait cette union.

-Très bien! Maintenant, Shinso…? Veux-tu nous passer les bagues? demanda le directeur, ce dernier sursauta.

-Attends, prends-moi ça…! répliqua Aizawa, lui donnant son foulard de capture. Assure nos arrières. Si qui que se soit semble nous attaquer, tu pourras nous défendre…

-… Compris! fit Shinso, comprenant soudain toute l'étendue de sa fonction.

Il était le seul dans le collège à savoir utiliser le foulard de capture…! Bien qu'il ne soit pas autant douer que le héros, il lui faisait confiance pour lui prêter son arme de prédilection et assurer leur protection alors qu'il se concentrait à son mariage… Quel honneur!

-Eri, tu peux conserver les anneaux pendant que je maris Yamada et Aizawa? demanda le directeur, celle-ci hochant la tête, Mirio la débarassant de son bouquet alors qu'elle gardait les anneaux en main.

Ils passèrent à travers les phrases clé, comme quoi « Acceptez-vous de marier Hizashi Yamada? De l'aimer et le chérir dans la richesse et la pauvreté? Dans la santé et la maladie? Dans les heures supplémentaires et les vacances d'été? Tout le long de votre vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? ». Mais Aizawa réalisa qu'il avait rajouté un verset sur leurs horaires, sourcilla, mais leva ses yeux sur son partenaire et sourit.

-… Oui, je le veux…

Le directeur répéta la même chose à Yamada mais ce dernier versa quelques larmes avant la fin de ses questions, avant de hocher la tête.

-Oui, cent fois oui…! bafouilla-t-il, avant qu'Eri laisse les adultes prendent les bagues et les mettent au doigt de leur futur mari.

-Très bien! Eri…? Acceptes-tu ses deux hommes comme tes mentors, tes guides, tes amis et tes pères? demanda la souris, la foule se fixant.

Les deux hommes aussi, baissant leurs yeux sur la gamine.

Depuis quand on demandait l'avis des enfants, dans un mariage?

Mais la gamine cligna des yeux avant de lever son petit bouquet devant sa bouche, timide.

-… d'accord… Je veux bien que Yama et Shota soient mes papas…, dit-elle, Mirio levant le pouce, Shinso se sentant rougir et Yamada sentit des larmes de joie remonter à son visage.

Les parents de ses derniers se mirent à pleurer aussi fort que Mme Midoriya, Hawk étant médusé de voir tant de gens pleurés d'un seul coup.

« Mais on est pas dans un enterrement…! » se dit-il.

Aizawa savait qu'elle était prête à les appeler papa, et il lui semblait juste qu'elle puisse dire son mot dans tout ça. Enfin, vint le moment gênant.

-Je vous déclare, par mes pouvoirs de fonctionnaire municipale, époux et époux! Vous pouvez embrasser votre moitié…!

Aizawa prit les mains de son partenaire et ils se penchèrent mutuellement dans un chaste baiser, doux, fermant tout les deux les yeux. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais quand Aizawa se recula, il entendit déjà les réactions de la foule. Plus principalement la réaction de Midnight.

-Oh yes! Boy on boy! Encore! Encore! s'écria-t-elle, Endeavor grimaçant et sa femme lui serrant toujours le bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Est-ce que la cérémonie est fini…? chuchota Aizawa, ne sachant pas combien de temps il allait tenir, la foule applaudissant, alors que Yamada souleva l'une de ses mains dans les airs, comme pour se vanter de « Je l'ai eu! Youpi! »

-Juste deux heures, chéri…! C'est presque fini…! assura Yamada, voulant au moins aller sur la piste de dance et manger quelque chose.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il voit ses invités, prenant Aizawa par le bras pour qu'il ne se volatilise pas de nouveau. Il avait quand même eu un peu peur, malgré qu'il lui aille assurer qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas.

La suite de la journée passa plus lentement. Il eut un buffet, les gens discutaient entre eux. Chaque personne de l'assemblée réussit à dire quelques mots aux nouveaux mariés. Shoto et sa mère vinrent les remercier de les avoir invité, celle-ci leur disant qu'ils faisaient une belle paire. Aizawa était content qu'Endeavor reste à sa table, Hawk riant de la tronche qu'il tirait.

-Merci! Votre fils a beaucoup trop de talents pour une seule personne…! C'est quasiment injuste pour les autres élèves…! commenta Yamada, Eri ne sachant pas comment le prendre.

Aizawa prit la relève.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir un père fort, il a une mère exceptionnelle… Shoto est plus réfléchi et doué que beaucoup de jeunes pour ces différents points. Mais il y a encore de la place pour l'amélioration… J'espère qu'il pourra compter sur votre soutien…, commenta son prof titulaire, la mère souriant et penchant la tête.

-Bien sûr…! Ça va de choix…! J'aime Shoto… Tant qu'il voudra de moi à ses côtés, je serais là…

Shoto lui serra la main, touché par ses paroles, mais ne répondit rien. Ils s'éloignèrent, Midnight réussissant enfin à s'inviter à leur table.

-Où allez-vous pour votre lune de miel, mes beaux? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Nulle part…! répliqua Aizawa, entre les dents.

-C'est un secret! Mais on reste dans le Japon…! On a juste conger deux jours, et ensuite, école…! Sans parler qu'on pourrait pas se passer de notre petit ange trop longtemps! avoua Yamada.

-On voudrait pas abandonner « notre » fille…, rajouta Aizawa, observant Yamada, ce dernier sentant un chat lui monter dans la gorge, hochant simplement la tête.

-Awww…! Enfin, contente que tu te sois pas défiler, Shota…! s'écria-t-elle, l'homme habillé en gris mais étant vraiment élégant et sexy en smoking la dévisagea, un peu bête.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Et bien, pour les jeux des mariés, bien sûr…! s'écria-t-elle, Yamada rougissant, Aizawa clignant des yeux.

-… Quoi?

-Et à présent, il est temps de jouer au jeu d'Elle et Lui! s'écria le directeur, les adultes et adolescents lancèrent une ovation.

Deux chaises avaient été mit l'une derrière l'autre, Yamada sentant qu'Aizawa allait le tuer.

-… Non, je fais pas ça…! gronda son compagnon entre les dents.

-Allons…! répliqua le beau blond.

-Je me donnerais pas en spectacle! C'est débile! Il y a des tonnes de questions trop intimes, et devant Eri…!

-T'inquiète! Le directeur pose les questions! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui se passe?! demanda Yamada, avant d'entraîner son partenaire à sa suite.

-Parfait! À présent, les invités vont écrire leurs questions sur des bouts de papier! Je vais les prendre aux hasards…! expliqua le directeur.

-… Oh? fit Yamada, déjà assis, ses yeux agrandissants.

« Je vais les tuer! » songea Aizawa, voyant déjà ses élèves avoir des regards espiègles, voulant profiter qu'il soit sous les projecteurs pour le faire baver.

« Ça lui apprendra à toujours nous pénaliser! » songea Kaminari, Mineta soufflant très fort en écrivant une question.

Heureusement, le jeu ne dura que 15 minutes, et durant ce temps, Mirio mangeait du gâteau avec Eri sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais Aizawa était plus rouge, frustré, ayant l'impression que ses fouineurs avaient vent maintenant de sa vie personnel. Heureusement, il avait déjà dit à Hizashi ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, jamais, jamais jamais jamais sur leur vie de couple. Quand la question vint sur celui qui était le dominant ou le dominé, les deux hommes ne soulevèrent aucune chaussure, provoquant un fou rire générale, même le directeur avouant que c'était impertinent comme question.

Enfin, la journée se poursuivit et les invités s'en allèrent. Mais on avait prévu un souper entre prof. Mirio prenait Eri avec elle, celle-ci tombant de fatigue.

-On va passé quelques jours, moi et Hizashi, juste tout les deux. Mais s'il y a quoi que se soit, tu nous appelles, ou tu demandes à Mirio de nous contacter pour qu'on vienne te chercher… C'est clair? prévint Aizawa, la gamine hochant la tête.

-Vous allez me manquer…, avoua-t-elle.

-À nous aussi! s'écria Yamada, lui faisant un gros câlin, avant de la poser doucement au sol.

Il tendit le sac de vêtement et de ses jouets à Mirio, ce dernier hochant la tête.

-On compte sur toi…! pria Aizawa, moins à l'aise de laisser un autre prendre soin de sa princesse.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas! Je ne dormirais sur une seule oreille, et s'il y a le moindre souci, le directeur est rejoignable, 24 heures sur 24…!

-Nous passons avant le directeur! s'écria Aizawa, sourcillant, Yamada lui massant les épaules.

-Shota…? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour ce jour? Ne commence pas à te chicaner pour des détails…! minauda Yamada, Aizawa se calmant.

-Okay… Prends soin d'elle comme la prunelle de tes yeux…! pria Aizawa, Mirio souriant avec emphase.

-Je la traite comme ma petite sœur! Rien ne lui arrivera, je vous le promets…! assura-t-il, Eri s'accotant à lui, épuisée, semblant lui faire 100% confiance.

Cela agaça Aizawa, auriant préféré qu'elle vienne le voir lui. Il allait vraiment devoir travailler ce sentiment de jalousie…!


	7. 7

Chapitre 7 : Toujours avec toi…

La soirée fut plaisante, les autres profs discutaient de tout et de rien, ne faisant pas trop de cas de la cérémonie ou le fait que dorénavant, ils avaient un couple dans leur rang.

Excepter Midnight…!

-Raconte-leur comment vous vous êtes rencontrer, Yamada! s'écria-t-elle, lui tapotant l'épaule, le présentateur radio ne se faisant pas prier.

C'était une histoire des plus banales...! C'était à leur début, quand il venait de rentrer à U.A. Ils étaient simplement voisin de classe, mais Yamada le considéra d'embler comme un ami, et malgré les protestations d'Aizawa, le blond avait continué à lui parler en classe, lui passant des notes, des messages et Aizawa finit par accepter de l'aider pour ses devoirs, en échange de quoi il l'aidait en anglais.

-C'est beau…! avoua Toshinori, Ectoplasm agrandissant les yeux.

-… Mais j'imagine… qu'à l'époque, vous étiez juste des amis…?

Yamada fut tenter de leur faire à croire des choses mais Aizawa répondit.

-C'était mon seul ami. J'ai toujours été solitaire, mais quand on devient un héros, on doit apprendre à travailler en équipe. Et même si je le trouve au travail un mauvais équipier, il est dans la vie de tout les jours fiables, honnête et direct. Un peu trop bruyant, mais personne n'est parfait…

-Ça va, Shota, pas besoin d'avoir ta psychanalyse…!

Le directeur sourit alors que les profs riaient de leurs disputes amicales, avant de soulever un point.

-J'avoue être très curieux… J'ai toujours sentit entre vous deux une alchimie… Plus proche qu'une simple amitié… Alors, pourquoi vous avez attendu si longtemps pour sortir ensemble…?

Aizawa perdit un son sourire, Yamada sourcilla.

-… Quand est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de Shota? Ma foi, je me suis chercher longtemps…! avoua-t-il, Aizawa hocha les épaules.

-Est-ce vraiment important? railla-t-il, trouvant que c'était trop personnel.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous importuner…! J'étais juste curieux de mieux comprendre les rapports humains…! Plus exactement les rapports amoureux…!

-… Ma foi… Je pense que j'ai compris que Shota était l'homme de ma vie après l'avoir vu avec Eri. Si attentionné, si paternel…! Avec ses élèves, c'est un tyran, mais avec la gamine, c'est un papa poule…! J'ai craquer à ce moment-là…! avoua-t-il, Aizawa sourcillant.

-Tu peux parler… Tu as pleurer comme une madeleine quand la petite a su que tu m'as sauver et qu'elle t'a serré dans ses bras, te disant que tu étais « son héros ».

-Elle est plus pure que le crystal! répliqua-t-il, semblant solennel. Si gentille et pleine de compassion! Tout l'inverse de toi!

-Ah ha ha…, railla Shota, mais Yamada se levant et lui baisant le front.

-Vous avez tous les deux bons cœurs, c'est ce qui compte…! commenta-t-il, les yeux brillants, avant de retourner à son siège et finir son verre.

Aizawa resta silencieux le reste de la soirée, observant en coin son mari, les autres profs voulant d'autres détails mais leur souhaitant finalement une bonne soirée quand ils se levèrent pour partir.

-Amusez-vous bien! leur souhaita Thirteen.

Aizawa prit la main de Yamada alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie de l'école, ce dernier levant ses yeux vers lui.

-… On s'appelle un taxi et on rentre direct? proposa le beau ténébreux, son mari hochant la tête.

-T'es fatigué? demanda-t-il, son conjoint bailla.

-… Exténué…

-Je comprends… Une fois rentrée, je vais te couler un bon bain chaud et-!

-Hizashi…, souffla Aizawa, attendant que le taxi s'arrête et qu'ils montent dedans, lui serrant le poignet. C'est notre nuit de noce… Peu importe mon état, ce soir, on va le faire comme si c'était la première fois. Vu?

Yamada savait que le chauffeur du taxi ne pouvait surement pas l'entendre, mais son visage rougit et il ne put qu'aquiescer, intimidé devant cet homme audacieux.

Il l'était, mais jamais en publique…! Est-ce qu'il avait une idée en tête? Non, il voulait juste entamer cette vie en couple du bon pied, pas toujours dépendre de lui. Et Yamada ne pouvait pas critiquer, il aimait qu'Aizawa soit là et s'investisse avec lui. Chaque mot d'amour et chaque caresse le montait sur des nuages…! Il ne s'en lasserait jamais…!

Mais il détestait l'idée qu'il se force à quoi que se soit, pour simplement lui faire plaisir ou par obligation morale. Il voulait qu'il reste spontané, lui. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était, il n'avait pas besoin de se changer pour plus lui plaire…!

Mais il avait du mal à dire son idée avec des mots… Peut-être qu'on ne parlait pas de ça…? Non, il disait tout ce qu'il pensait, mais il avait toujours caché sa vie privé à Aizawa, si longtemps…! Ça faisait drôle d'être son amant et de lui confesser des choses si intimes. Mais il l'aimait comme un fou, et il ne voulait pas qu'il y aille de problèmes entre eux.

Rendu à leur appartement, ils prirent un dernier verre, enlevant leurs cravates et leurs vestes.

-C'était une belle cérémonie…, admit Aizawa.

-Tu étais obligé d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste? s'écria Yamada, son cœur débattant au souvenir angoissant d'avoir été seul à l'hôtel, si longtemps.

-De quoi tu parles? J'étais là depuis des heures, attendant le moment pour descendre. J'ai presque faillit avoir des crampes dans les mollets…, commenta-t-il, se déchaussant, Yamada lui massant les pieds.

-Ahhh… J'imagine que tu aurais fini par descendre pour qu'on se marie, même si Eri ne t'aurait pas vu.

-Elle m'a vue parce que c'était le moment qu'on me voit…

-Depuis quand tu es un ninja? répliqua le beau blond, Aizawa souriant.

-Même les vieux héros peuvent s'améliorer…!

-Pour ma part, tu n'as jamais voulu m'entendre crier à pleine puissance…! répliqua le héros du son, Aizawa eut un rictus avant de sourire en coin.

-… Si tu me donnes des bouchons… Tu peux crier en le faisant, ce soir…, fit-il, rougissant un peu.

Yamada cligna des yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai? fit-il, son nez collant presque le sien, donnant plus chaud à son mari.

-Ne me force pas à me répéter… C'est gênant…, commenta-t-il, Yamada l'embrassant langoureusement avant de se reculer, les mains sur ses épaules.

-Chéri, faut que tu saches… Je veux pas te forcer à rien…! Je sais que tu veux me faire plaisir et tout, mais juste être avec toi, même si on ne pouvait pas le faire pour x raison, ça ne me dérange pas…!

-… Hizashi… J'ai envie de toi…, répliqua Aizawa, l'observant profondément, les yeux entrouverts, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Yamada ravalant sa salive. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à tes cheveux?

-Juste un petit revitalisant…!

-Et ta peau?

-Hein? Euh…Faut vraiment que je passe à travers tout les dét-ah! fit-il, Aizawa déboutonnant sa chemise pour trouver son torse immaculé.

-… Tu t'es rasé…? demanda Aizawa, inquiet, Yamada pouffant de rire.

-Nope…! Juste une teinture…! Je suis blond, ça parait déjà moins, ma pilosité…! Est-ce que tu vas m'inspecter au centimètre près juste pour trouver tout les soins de beauté que j'ai eu…? Si tu veux la même chose, je peux…!

-Je me rase et me coiffe. C'est mon effort de guerre…, répliqua Aizawa, avant de pencher son visage sur son torse, son nez effleurant sa peau, faisant frissonner Yamada. T'avais pas besoin de passer à travers tout ça…

-C'était presque rien…! Ma mère me montrait tout ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que les hommes peuvent…! commença-t-il avant qu'Aizawa le lèche, le faisant taire.

-… Bruyant et au naturel… T'es déjà parfait…, murmura-t-il, Yamada ouvrant la bouche, le souffle court, avant de plonger et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur embrassade se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent coucher sur le sofa, Yamada gémissant gentiment, Aizawa le caressant et passant ses mains sous sa chemise.

-… Hizashi…, souffla-t-il, se détachant brièvement de lui.

-… Ou-oui…?

-… J'aimerais prendre une douche…, confessa Aizawa.

-Prenons-la ensemble! s'écria Yamada, son mari hésitant mais hochant la tête.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin tard. Yamada ouvrit les yeux et sentit le corps chaud de son compagnon contre lui. Il sourit, posant un baisé dans le cou d'Aizawa, ce dernier s'étirant lentement, avant de se tourner vers lui, entrouvrant les yeux.

-… Je peux encore dormir…? demanda-t-il, ensommeillé, Yamada enleva une mèche de cheveux de dans son visage.

-D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps… Je vais faire du café… Il te reste ta confiture?

-… Sûrement… Ne va pas chercher de croissants…, pria Aizawa, ramenant ses draps sur sa tête.

-Okay…! Mais quand midi est passé, notre horaire de jeune marier tombe en action…! s'écria joyeusement Yamada, se redressant et allant s'habiller.

-… Pourquoi on peut pas passé ces deux jours ici…? demanda Aizawa.

-On a pas encore été voir le musée des héros! Ou cette ville portuaire où tes ancêtres sont nés…! Ou le salon de coiffure où mon père…!

-Tu es sûr qu'on aura le temps de tout faire en deux jours? demanda son mari, mal à l'aise, Hizashi faisant mine de réfléchir, ne portant pas encore de pantalon.

-… Ma foi, selon mes calculs, on a le temps de faire la moitié de ma liste… Sauf si tu veux qu'on reste à l'hôtel le jour…! On pourra faire juste le dixième de ma liste…!

-Va pour le dixième…, railla Shota, Hizashi grimpant sur le lit et lui grattant le dos à travers les couvertures.

-Shota…! On est pas senser resté au lit tout le temps…! Les nouveaux mariés font pleins d'activités, durant leur lune de miel…!

-J'ai pas envie… d'être comme les autres…, commenta-t-il.

-Bon, ben alors, est-ce qu'on peut au moins voir ce musée? J'en meurs d'envie…! Et ils ont fait des statues des héros iconiques de l'école…! déclara-t-il, Aizawa sortant sa tête des draps.

-… Ça pourrait être… divertissant…, confia-t-il, Yamada poussa un petit cri excité.

-Je vais aller chercher des croissants pour fêter ça!

-Non!

Les deux jours passèrent sans trop de péripéties. Les deux hommes durent faire des compromies pour visiter les endroits sur la liste de Yamada mais qui plaisait le plus à son mari.

Il y avait par contre un détail important : Yamada voulait absolument aller dans un bar, le soir de leur deuxième journée.

-Pourquoi ce bar? répliqua Aizawa, ayant l'impression que son compère avait un plan en tête.

-Hum? Ils y jouent de la bonne musique, les prix sont modiques, l'ambiance est agréable… Hé, Shota, quand est-ce qu'on a été dans un bar, pour la toute dernière fois…? demanda Yamada, et il avait un bon point.

Mais sa voix était trop paisible, son regard portant sur le distant, son langage verbale ne disait pas qu'il était enthousiasme ou excité d'y aller. Aizawa avait comme le pressentiment que c'était juste pour endormir ses doutes et qu'il y aurait une surprise là-bas.

« Un flash mob? » songea Aizawa, vraiment effrayé.

S'il tenait à sa réputation ou tout du moins à ne pas être le centre d'intérêt pour des parfaits étrangers, il vaudrait mieux qu'il trouve une excuse pour ne pas accompagner Yamada.

-… Peut-être 2 ans…? Et alors? Tu sais que je déteste ce genre d'endroit…, commenta-t-il, mais Yamada soupirant.

Lentement, se grattant la tête, comme s'il le décevait énormément. Aizawa ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça, de lui provoquer ce genre de sentiments.

-… Bon… On peut toujours y faire un saut… Une demi-heure ou une heure de notre soirée ne nous tuera pas… Mais tu me laisses choisir les activités du reste de la soirée… Et pas de complaintes si on reste dans notre chambre d'hôtel…?! prévint Aizawa, Yamada retrouvant le sourire et lui prenant le bras, tout minaudeur.

-Ah ha! C'est comme tu veux…! Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas! promit Yamada, avant de le guider vers le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisis.

L'après-midi passa trop vite au goût de Shota et ils se retrouvèrent à une table ronde dans ce bistro bar. L'ambiance était intéressante, le semi éclairage lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait plus d'intimité, plus de manières de passé inaperçu. Mais il n'aima pas que le musicien qui monta sur la scène sourit à son mari. Ce dernier lui leva le pouce, comme s'ils se connaissaient.

Aizawa observa l'artiste, sourcillant.

Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine, il avait les cheveux blonds ondulants. Il entonna une mélodie sur sa guitare et Aizawa dut avouer qu'il connaissait son métier. Mais il avait l'impression de déjà vu. Ce regard, la forme de ses yeux lui rappelaient étrangement quelque chose.

Mais ça l'agaçait que lui et Yamada se connaissent. Des amis de la radio? Des potes? Encore une fois, sa jalousie frappait et il se sentait bête d'éprouver ce genre de futile émotion.

Kyoka Jiro commença à chanter et Aizawa réalisa après les trois premiers versets que la musique avait un destinataire… et le destinataire, c'était lui!

« Toujours seul, perdu dans tes pensées, couper du monde…

Quand tu reviens sur terre, c'est pour nous partager ton cysnime.

Mais tu restes, l'homme le plus interréssant,

Le plus vif, le plus protecteur…

Le guerrier des temps modernes… »

Yamada souriait, tapant la mesure avec ses doigts sur la table. Les autres clients écoutaient la musique, semblant surpris. Elle n'avait jamais été entendu auparavant, mais le rythme était bon, un peu slow pour un musicien de la renommé de monsieur Jiro, mais il lui donnait justesse.

« Un héros de l'ombre, fuyant la lumière…

Et pourtant l'éclat de tes yeux me porte bonheur…!

Sans toi, je ne suis plus que la moitié de moi!

Sans toi, je perdrais ma voie!

Sans toi, je ne serais plus capable de voir où je vais… »

Aizawa se mit à rougir, se couvrant la bouche, Yamada lui jetant un regard en coin, souriant. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il tenait tant qu'ils viennent ce soir.

« Tu! Tu me casses les pieds!

Anti-social, rabat-joie!

Refusant de partager ce que tu ressens…

Par peur qu'on voit qui tu es, au fond…

Mais moi! Je sais quel joyau tu caches…!

Je sais où chercher ton amour!

Je sais qu'avec toi, je vivrais, toujours! »

Aizawa se couvrit les yeux. Quand est-ce qu'il avait concocté ce petit plan si cruel?! Le faire quasiment chialer dans ce pub, alors qu'il s'attendait à être humilier, mais pas parce que son cœur se gonflerait du message d'amour de son partenaire.

La musique prit un autre tournant et M. Jiro fit un petit solo de guitare, avant de finir avec le dernier couplet, sa voix reprenant une intonation plus de chanteur de rock qu'il était.

« Tu peux fuir comme tu le veux!

Tu peux jouer les durs, si c'est ton vœux!

Moi je sais qui est l'homme que tu es!

Tu es mon mari, tu es parfait…! »

Aizawa crut qu'il allait mourir de honte, alors que M. Jiro disait que la musique avait été écrite par Hizashi Yamada pour son conjoint, la foule applaudissant, certains sifflant, quelques femmes lançant des cris suraigues, trouvant ça trop cute.

Hizashi souriait, quelques rougeurs aux joues, un peu gêné, mais trop fier de son coup. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Aizawa lui fasse une tête d'enterrement, lui prenant la main pour l'amadouer.

Il ne s'attendait pas que son partenaire lui prenne la joue et l'embrasse devant tout ses gens. Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité, Yamada étant trop surpris pour réagir durant de longues secondes avant de fondre dans le baiser.

M. Jiro se serait applaudit lui-même d'être responsable de tel exploit. Les paroles n'étaient pas parfaites pour faire un carton, mais ils venaient du cœur et c'était si sincère que même lui ne pouvait pas rester insensible en les répétant dans sa tête. Il vit sa femme au comptoir lui faire un petit signe de la main avant de lui envoyer un bisou soufflé. Il sourit encore plus, satisfait qu'elle soit toujours là pour chacune de ses créations, pour chacun de ses spectacles.

Et il était content que ces héros, les profs de sa petite fille chérie, puissent trouver la même félicité qu'il avait à vivre à deux.

Et ce serait la finale de l'histoire! Snifff!

Pourquoi je les aime tellement?! Je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que j'ai écrit deux histoires sur eux, mais Yamada-Aizawa est mon pairing préféré de My Hero Academia…!

Si vous avez des suggestions pour d'autres histoires, d'autres couples, n'hésitez pas à me les partager…! Je vais faire une pause mais je continuerais d'écrire des fanfics sur l'univers de ce manga/anime. D'autant plus si les gens aiment ce que j'écris!

PS. Un gros merci pour les reviews et les favoris! Ça me touche beaucoup! Si vous êtes resté sur votre faim, il y a bien un one-shot de Yamada-Aizawa, qui sera mature pour érostime, scènes explicites et Aizawa se sentant un brin coupable d'être un rabat-joie anti-social et voulant se faire pardonner. C'est tout fait, j'attends juste vos commentaires pour le mettre sur le site!

Je vous souhaites une très belle journée!


End file.
